


The Night and Days of Kurt: The Continuation

by Gleekship



Series: The Night and Days of Kurt [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Polygamy, Sequel, Stalker, Threesome, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleekship/pseuds/Gleekship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's back. The sequel to the Night and Days of Kurt. This time, the boys are out. These are their trials and tribulations as they go through school as an out couple, along with a few mysteries and twists along the way. Kurt/Puck/Sam.  -More Mystery -More Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to the Night and Days of Kurt.

**Prologue**

"How could you!" Kurt yells, his booming voice silencing the room.

The New Directions and Kurt's boyfriends stare at him.

"After . . . after everything we've been through." Kurt yells through his tears. "How could . . . how could . . ." He loses his voice from yelling.

"Kurt-"

"No." Kurt cuts his boyfriend off and glares him down.

_No . . ._

"No. You don't get to talk to me." Kurt turns to his other pleading boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but . . . I can't do this anymore."

"Kurt-"

"NO!" Kurt yells through the tears. He swallows the sob and turns, fleeing from the auditorium.

"Kurt!"

_How? How could he do this to me . . . to us?_

Kurt slams through the school doors and steps into the cold world. He ignores the slippery black ice covering the parking lot by walking through the snowy parts.

_I mean . . . I've done bad things, but . . . I've never-_

Kurt growls.

_That . . . that traitor._

Kurt's heart rips from his chest as he slides into his car, shattering from the outside world.

A sob erupts from Kurt as he lets his head fall against the steering wheel. He lets his tears flow.

_And . . . just when I thought everything was getting better._

Kurt hiccups through another sob.

_Is this what it feels like . . . to be heartbroken?_

"Kurt."

_The emptiness._

"Kurt."

_I never should have let him in. Something like this was bound to happen._

"Kurt."

_Betrayed._

"Kurt."

Kurt sits back and looks out his driver side window. His boyfriend is staring at him with frantic eyes.

"Please Kurt. Let's just talk. Nothing-"

"No." Kurt snaps as he starts his car, ignoring his boyfriend as another sob threatens to escape.

"Kurt."

Kurt puts his car into reverse and pulls back out of his spot. His boyfriend jumps back in surprise.

_I will never talk to him again._

Kurt switches his car into drive.

_Ever._

Kurt starts driving at full speed.

_He hurt me._

Not looking.

_He hurt us._

Not watching.

_I . . . I can't go through that again._

Kurt peels out of the parking lot.

_I don't love him anymore._

Kurt doesn't have a chance to react before his car is hit and he blacks out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Day #45**

**NOAH**

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kurt snaps as a group of girls glare at him and his boyfriends with disgust.

"Chill babe." Noah says as he tears his lips away from Sam's.

Sam smiles in bliss as he lets his head fall back and rest against the lockers.

"They're just adjusting. It's not everyday that the lovely residents of Lima Ohio see three hot guys mackin out." Noah smirks.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend before frowning. "I know, it's just . . . the whole schools known for a month. They've seen us in the hallways for the past week. Isn't that enough time?"

Noah sighs before pulling Kurt into a soft kiss. "I'll give them one more week before I start cracking skulls."

Kurt chuckles. "Okay."

Noah smirks as he swoops down to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss. "Good. Now get to class."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine. Come on Sam." Kurt adds as he grabs his blonde boyfriends hand and starts pulling him away down the hallway.

_How long will our happiness last this time?_

Noah smiles on last time at his boyfriends before walking away.

**KURT**

Kurt walks out of class all smiles.

_What a great day? I haven't been picked on once. I'll have to thank Santana somehow._

Kurt rounds the corner and stops. His eyes narrow as he sees Karofsky and Quinn talking quietly, huddled together under the staircase.

_I didn't know they talked to each other. Like ever._

Kurt slowly approaches the two.

"-Kurt-"

Kurt tenses as he barely hears his name coming from them over the busy hallway. Kurt takes a deep breath before looking away.

_It's probably nothing._

"Hey Kurt." Kurt stops as Karofsky walks over to him from under the staircase, a big grin on his face.

"Dave." Kurt forces a smile. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Karofsky blushes and looks down. "I was wanting to know . . . if you wanted to go see a movie? With me?"

Kurt purses his lips. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. My dad likes for me to come home after school now. You know . . . just in case."

Karofsky quickly nods. "Yeah." He looks up at Kurt. "You know I'm really sorry about that."

"I know." Kurt hesitates before reaching out and placing a hand on the bigger boys arm. "And I accepted already. I like us being friends."

"Thanks Kurt." Karofsky blushes before looking around. "I got to go."

"Yeah." Kurt nods as he watches Karofsky walk away.

_Noah and Sam are definitely not going to like this._

Kurt sighs before turning to go up the stairs. He hesitates slightly before continuing on when he spots Quinn watching him out of the corner of his eye.

**SAM**

"Hey." Sam runs to catch up with Kurt. "You okay?" Sam asks as he places his hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt turns to him and smiles. "Yeah. It's just been a weird day."

Sam turns Kurt around to face him. "No ones bothered you today have they?"

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "I'm just used to it. It's weird to go a day without being bullied."

Sam frowns at this comment. "Then what else is wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" Kurt asks with a wide smile.

Sam frowns more at the fake smile. "Because I'm getting better at reading you." Sam sighs before pulling Kurt closer to the lockers so no one can overhear. "And didn't you promise to be honest with me and Noah."

Kurt's smile drops and he sighs. "Sorry. I . . . I guess I'm still used to hiding."

Sam pulls his boyfriend into a hug. "You never have to hide from us."

"I know." Kurt whispers before sighing and letting his head fall onto Sam's chest. "It's Karofsky."

Sam pulls back slightly and looks down at Kurt. "What? What'd he do?"

"Nothing." Kurt shakes his head. "He . . . I think he just asked me out on a date."

_A date?_

"What'd he say?" Sam asks slowly.

"He . . . he asked if I wanted to go and see a movie with him. Tonight." Kurt adds as he looks up at Sam. "And we both know that he liked me."

"Sounds like he still likes you." Sam frowns. "I don't like this. Maybe you should stay away from him."

Kurt smirks at Sam. "You know . . . jealousy really doesn't suit you." Kurt sighs. "You know that you and Noah are the only men for me."

"I know." Sam leans down and gives Kurt a soft kiss. "Now don't change the subject."

Kurt sighs. "I know. I'll make it clear to him next time that I'm taken."

"Which he should already know." Sam says under his breath.

Kurt chuckles and reaches down to loop his finger through one of the loops on Sam's jeans. "Come on. We don't want to be late for glee."

**KURT**

"So I was thinking . . . move night." Sam says slowly as he looks to Kurt.

Kurt tries to get closer into Sam's hold in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "As long as I can cuddle with you and Noah on a couch, I'm all for it."

"Good." Sam leans down a bit to kiss Kurt on the temple.

"Kurt." Kurt looks away from Sam and smiles softly as his two of his favorite girls walk into the choir room with linked pinkies.

"Ladies." Kurt nods towards them. "How is everything?"

"Good Kurt." Santana answers as she takes the empty seat next to him with Brittany sitting by her side. "We were wondering if you wanted to hit the mall up with us."

Kurt bites his lip. "Sorry girls. I already promised Sam that we'd have movie night tonight."

Brittany pouts.

Sam nudges Kurt's shoulder with his chin. "Go ahead."

Kurt looks at him with unsure eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Ever since you've been off homebound, you've been with me and Noah. You need to spend sometime with your other friends." Sam smiles. "And besides. I'll still have Noah with me." He leans forward and kisses Kurt softly on the nose. "And we'll be waiting at my house, for you, after you finish."

"Okay." Kurt leans over and kisses Sam again. "Thank you."

Sam just smiles. Kurt turns to Santana and opens his mouth to speak when he's interrupted.

"Kurt."

"Miss Pillsbury." Kurt tries to keep the confusion out of his voice. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I was just wondering if you could come talk to me. I've already cleared you with Mr. Shue." She explains.

"Oh." Kurt nods and turns to Sam and kisses him. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"We'll be waiting." Sam responds as Kurt picks up his bag and walks over to Miss Pillsbury.

"After you." Kurt motions towards the door.

Miss Pillsbury gives him a smile before walking out of the choir room. Kurt steps out to follow, but stops when Noah appears in his vision.

"Hey babe." Noah wraps his arms and pulls Kurt into a soft kiss. He pulls back and looks at their counselor. "Where are you going?"

"Miss Pillsbury needs to talk to me." Kurt explains.

Noah nods. "Okay. Is Sam in there?"

"Yep." Kurt answers with a nod.

"We need to go Kurt. We only have so much time left." Miss Pillsbury stresses.

Kurt nods and looks back to Noah. "I'll see you and Sam tonight." Kurt leans in and kisses Noah again. "Love you."

"Kurt-" Noah cuts off at Miss Pillsbury impatient sigh. "Alright. Love you too."

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend before turning to follow Miss Pillsbury.

"So Kurt," She starts as they near her office. "I just wanted to welcome you back to the school. You know, officially. Even if you were back last Thursday and Friday."

Kurt chuckles as she leads him into her office. "Thank you." He smiles as he sits down across from her. "It's great to be back."

"That's good. Well . . . lets get to why I asked you here. Okay?" She nods to herself and pulls out a folder. "I received a fax from your doctor explaining why you were absent, just for the official records." She adds with a serious look to Kurt. "Even if everyone knows why, we just need it on record."

"Of course." Kurt nods.

"Anyways, I was also asked to start up a weekly session with you." She says slowly.

Kurt cocks his head slightly and frowns. "Session? As in counseling?"

"No dear." She rushes to say. "I was told that there might be minor effects from your medication. So I'm here to make sure that they aren't affecting how you are in school and that everything's running smoothly.

_That makes sense._

"Okay." Kurt nods. "So it will be . . . what? Every Tuesday?"

"Yes. Unless you want to move it to another date so it doesn't interfere with glee." She adds on.

Kurt sighs. "I'd rather have it on a day that I don't have glee."

"Well it will only be about ten minutes a week. And Tuesdays are best because I have no other students after school." She says slowly, unsure. "I mean I can try and squeeze you in elsewhere, but-"

"That's fine." Kurt cuts her off. "I won't be missing much with ten minutes."

"Good. The only long session will be today. Mainly to get caught up on everything. I need your signature stating that you are underage and agree." She places a few papers in front of him. "You're father already signed his signatures the day before you returned."

Kurt nods and leans forward to read the papers.

_I am so glad that I get to go shopping after this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Night #45**

**SAM**

Sam lets his head fall back onto the arm of the couch, frustrated . . . annoyed.

_"I can't Sammy. I have to . . . babysit. Yeah." Noah tells Sam with an honest face._

_Sam pouts. "Alright. I guess I'll just spend my night alone without my boyfriends."_

_"Hey." Noah scoots closer to Sam and wraps an arm around his boyfriend. "If I had any other choice . . . you know I would, right? No questions asked."_

_"I know." Sam sighs. "I just wish the three of us had more time together. Outside of school." Sam stresses as he adds. "We only had that one night a few days ago. And before that . . ." Sam sighs, frustrated. "I just want some time where we can just be us without any problems."_

_"I know Sammy." Noah leans down and kisses Sam softly. "How about tomorrow night? I can get my ma to take my sisters to my Nana's."_

_"You mean it?" Sam's face lights up._

_"Yeah." Noah smiles fondly at his his boyfriend._

_Sam pulls Noah into a quick kiss. "Go then. I need something to look forward to."_

_Noah chuckles before kissing Sam one last time and making his way out of the choir room. Sam stares longingly after him._

Sam groans as he looks back to the TV. One of his old science fiction movies is playing on screen. His eyes start glazing over as he stares at the movie that he no longer has interest in.

_I wish Kurt would hurry up._

His eyes widen when he hears his doorbell go off.

_That was fast._

Sam jumps off the couch and runs to the door with a wide smile. He flings the door open and his smile drops.

"Quinn?" He forces a smile.

"Hi Sam." Quinn smiles as she reaches up to wrap her arms around Sam. She pulls her ex-boyfriend into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah." Sam says nervously as he tries to extract himself from her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that we could hang out." She says with a smile.

"Quinn . . ." Sam says slowly.

_What do I do?_

"Oh come on Sam. We're still friends right?" Her smile seems to get somewhat bigger.

"Sure." Sam lies with a fake smile and his body filled with nervousness. "Of course we are."

"Great." Quinn says with that same big, creepy smile. "Well I figured as friends, that we should be able to hang out. Right?"

"Uh-" Sam doesn't get anything else out.

"Great." Quinn leans up and kisses his cheek. "So what are we doing?" She asks as she skips into his house.

"Umm." Sam peers outside one last time before shutting the door. "Watching movies." Sam answers as he makes his way back towards the couch.

**KURT**

"Finally." Santana flops down in the passenger seat of Kurt's car. "I never would have invited you if I'd have known you'd do this to me."

Kurt chuckles. "Please Santana. You've been shopping with me before. It was worse last time."

"No. It wasn't." Santana shakes her head with wide eyes. "We didn't have to carry shoes last time."

Kurt smirks and shrugs before starting the car. "Seat belt on Brit?"

"Check." Brittany yells from the backseat.

Kurt glances at her through his rear view mirror. He smiles as he sees Brittany looking normal upon the bags and bags of shoes and clothes.

"She's so adorable isn't she." Santana smiles from her side.

Kurt nods. "You've caught yourself a good one."

**SAM**

Sam keeps shifting uncomfortably as Quinn leaves the room to go to the bathroom.

_This is so awkward. Does she not feel it? Maybe she's an alien._

Sam chuckles at the thought.

_No. She's just naturally like that._

He looks over as he hears his front door open. "Sammy."

"Kurt." Sam smiles for the first time in ours as he jumps off the couch and jogs over to his boyfriend. "How was the mall?" He asks before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"Good." Kurt returns the kiss. "How was your and Noah's night?"

"Actually-" Sam's cut off.

"Kurt." Kurt moves to see around Sam and spots Quinn returning from the bathroom. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

Kurt forces a smile as he looks back at Sam with a clenched jaw. "Likewise."

Sam's eyes look panicked.

"Well I guess that ends mine and Sammy's fun." Quinn pouts before going over to the couch and picking her jacket up. "I guess I'll be going." She walks over to Sam and kisses him on the cheek. "Later." She gives Kurt one last smile, which he does his best to force one of his own, before walking past Kurt and into the night.

Kurt's face drops as he steps further into the house and shuts the door behind him. "What was that?" Kurt is quick to ask.

"I have no idea." Sam's quick to answer. "All I know is that she came here a few hours ago saying that it was okay for friends to hang."

Kurt sighs. "I'm not mad at you." Sam smiles in relief as Kurt holds out his hand. "Lets go sit down so you can tell me what happened."

Sam nods and drags Kurt towards the living room. Kurt starts looking around once he's on the couch against Sam.

"Where's Noah?" He asks as he looks back to Sam.

"He had to babysit tonight." Sam explains.

"Oh." Kurt seems surprised. "Okay. Well tell me what happened?"

"Okay." Sam takes a deep breath. "Like I said, Quinn just showed up. She hardly let me speak before she walked in and said that we were hanging out. Then it was just awkward."Sam shivers so Kurt starts running his fingers up and down the blondes arm. "We just sat here watching movies and I . . . I could feel her watching me." Sam takes a deep breath before looking at Kurt. "You don't think she's trying to get me back do you?"

Kurt bites his lip. "Well all evidence does point that way, but I hope not. I mean, she apologized to us last week. She'll be back in glee club soon. And she knows that after what she did last month, that we won't break up over something as silly as this."

Sam nods, relieved. "Good. Because I was picking up some weird vibes."

"Well lets get rid of them . . . shall we?" Kurt mutters as he leans over to kiss Sam.

The blonde reaches out and grabs Kurt's hips. He turns around on the couch and lifts Kurt up, making the boy straddle him.

"Are you going to suck it out of me?" His husky voice teases.

Kurt shivers and smirks. "I might need to pound it out of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day #46**

**KURT**

"Hey Sammy." Kurt smiles as he pulls Sam into a soft kiss. "Where's Noah?" He asks as he pulls back and looks around the parking lot.

"I texted him on my way here and he said he was dealing with his sister." Sam explains as he wraps his arms around Kurt.

Kurt relaxes into his arms, but stays on alert for his other boyfriend. "Is it me, or has he been off the past few days."

Sam sighs. "He has, but I think it has more to do with being out of the hospital, back in school. He's probably stressing over everything for no reason."

Kurt slowly nods.

_Stop pulling away Noah._

Kurt's smile widens as he spots Noah's old battered truck arrive. He starts pulling Sam towards the truck as their boyfriend parks. Kurt raises an eyebrow as his tan boyfriend steps out.

"Hey babe." Noah tosses his backpack over his shoulder and smiles at his boyfriends. "What's with the face?" Noah asks as he leans down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt backs away. "Where have you been? We're going to be late to class."

"I had to take my sister to school.I thought Sam told you." Noah looks at his nodding blonde boyfriend before looking back to Kurt. "Now will you let me kiss you?" Noah tries to kiss him again.

Kurt rolls his eyes before reaching out and pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. A very short kiss.

"Now come on. I don't want to be late." Kurt snaps as he turns to walk away.

Noah looks to Sam. "Has he been like this all morning?"

Sam shrugs before walking towards Noah. Noah grins as he grabs the back of Sam's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Both mouths open in unison and their tongues begin to battle against each other.

"You guys are hot together." Kurt comments from the side.

Noah and Sam smile as they give each other one last kiss.

"Well thank you babe." Noah smirks.

Kurt bites his lip deviously. "But it was nothing compared to last night." Kurt teases as he walks slowly over to the boys.

"Last night?" Noah looks between the two curiously.

"Yeah." Kurt answers as he molds himself into Sam's side, his lips ghosting along Sam's neck. "You ditched movie night, so we had to improvise." Kurt licks his lips as he looks at Noah.

"Really?" Noah's licking his own lips.

Sam is biting his lip, holding back so Kurt can have his fun.

"Yep." Kurt licks his lips again. "Maybe we can give you a repeat performance tonight?"

"Tonight?" Noah grins.

"Or we can just watch a movie?" Kurt shrugs as he pulls away from Sam. "Come on Sammy. We have class to get to." Kurt starts pulling Sam away, slowly swaying his butt for Noah's viewing pleasure.

**SAM**

"She was doing what?" Noah hisses.

"Calm down Noah." Sam rubs his hand up and down his boyfriends back before glancing at their oblivious teacher. "We need to be quiet."

"But she was flirting with you." Noah hisses, a little more quiet.

"But we're in the middle of history class Noah." Sam leans forward so his lips are playing along his boyfriends ears. "So we need to be quiet. We will discuss this later on. Okay?"

Noah hesitates before nodding. "Fine."

"Good." Sam moves to sit more comfortably in his seat, but keeps his hand on Noah. "Now pay attention."

Noah smirks. "But I can't when you have your hands on me."

Sam smirks and lets his hand drift lower. Noah sits up so the chair doesn't stop the hand on his back. Noah clenches his jaw so his heavy breathing isn't heard as Sam's hand ghost along his pant line.

Sam chuckles before pulling back. "Just wait for tonight."

Noah groans and lets his head fall onto his desk.

**KURT**

"He did what?" Noah nearly shouts as Kurt and Sam yank on his arm.

"It was nothing, Noah." Kurt puts all of his force on the arm that he has.

"Kurt." Noah's voice goes soft as he looks to Kurt. "That . . . that cretin asked you out. After all the crap that he pulled on you, he thinks he has a chance with you." Noah chuckles dryly. "And he knows you have us." He pulls Kurt in for a quick harsh kiss. "He knows that you belong with us."

"I know." Kurt reaches up and cups his cheek. "And I'll tell him that when I see him."

"You will not." Noah nearly yells. He grabs Sam and pulls him close. "We will take care of him."

"No. You-"

"We won't be violent." Sam interferes. "Just to make it clear that you belong to us."

Noah nods.

Kurt sighs and slumps into Noah's arms. "Fine. When are you doing it?" Kurt asks as he looks past Noah to Sam.

"After glee club." Sam answers.

Kurt sighs. "Fine. Come to my house after. I want to spend my time wrapped up in movies and forget about all this drama."

Noah chuckles as he kisses Kurt's temple. "You can always wrap yourself around my-"

Kurt pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. "Glee club's about to start. Not now."

Noah shrugs before turning to Sam. The blonde kisses his lips softly before turning to talk to Artie as he's wheeling himself into the room.

**UNKNOWN**

They spot Kurt Hummel pacing by his car. The black pants painted onto the pale skin makes him look fine. The pale boy finally sighs before hopping into his car. The boy looks at the school one last time before pulling away.

They grind their hands on the steering wheel before starting their own car and driving to follow. They stops suddenly when someone walks in front of their car. They glare at the young Asian girl. She seems shocked at their glare, but moves on.

They take a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot and spotting Kurt's car.

_You'll be mine._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Night #46**

**KURT**

"Please god no." Kurt mutters as he shoves his face into his hands.

"Kurt." His dad warns. "We need to talk about this. This will be the first time you guys have been alone and-"

_Total lie._

"-I want you to know about this stuff." Burt finishes off.

"Dad." Kurt looks up at his dad. "It's not the first time we've been alone."

His dad's eyebrows shoot up.

Kurt waves his hands. "No. I meant like when you guys were in the hospital. Or when I've went over to their houses. And nothing happened there either." Kurt adds with a look from his dad.

_It's only happened here._

His dad sighs with relief. "Good. I mean not good." He adds with Kurt's glare. "I just need to talk to you about this stuff."

"Dad." Kurt groans.

"Kurt. I know that Blondie and Mohawk are . . . good for you, you just need to know that-"

"Dad." Kurt cuts him off. "We're only watching movies tonight. Nothing more." Kurt stresses. "Can we just save this for another time? Preferably never." Kurt smiles as his dad chuckles. "And I already know how to do everything. What?" Kurt laughs at his dads face. "Google will tell you everything."

His dad chuckles and nods. "Fine. But we'll be back in a few hours."

"Got it dad." Kurt says as he hops down from the counter and moves to the table. He grabs the bowls of food and looks at his dad. "You can go now."

**NOAH**

Noah smirks at Kurt's expression as the pale boy opens the door.

"Hey sexy babe." Noah smirks before reaching out and pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

Kurt reaches up and wraps his arms around Noah's broad shoulders. They moan into each others mouths.

"Mmm." Kurt smiles as Noah pulls away.

Noah chuckles. "So is this the same treatment you gave Sammy yesterday?"

Kurt chuckles before stepping back. "There was a little more . . . touching." Kurt smirks. "Maybe I can show you later on."

"Mmm." Noah moves forward and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "Can't wait."

Kurt runs his fingers up Noah's chest and slips his hands under the leather jacket and slides it off. He smirks before pulling back and tossing the jacket onto the coat rack.

"Come on in." Kurt chuckles as he steps back out of Noah's hold.

Noah rolls his eyes before stepping past Kurt and into the house. "Parents?"

"Gone." Kurt bites his lip as he stares at Noah through his lashes.

Noah chuckles and leans down. "Then what are we doing?"

Kurt steps back when his boyfriend steps forward. "And I promised that we wouldn't be having sex."

"There's a lot you can do without full on sex." They hear.

Kurt turns to see his other boyfriend posed against the door frame. Noah wastes no time before crossing the few feet to his blonde boyfriend. He threads his fingers through the blonde hair, pulling him close.

"Keep going boys." Kurt cheers from the side.

Noah chuckles and looks back to his other boy. Sam takes the opportunity to walk over to Kurt and give him a small kiss.

"You still up for giving Noah a show later?" Sam smirks.

Kurt nods before grabbing Sam's hand. "Come on. I want to watch some movies."

Kurt smiles as he drags Sam towards his bedroom. He hears Noah close the front door behind them.

**SAM**

"We should stay like this forever." Sam mutters into Kurt's shoulder.

"We will." Noah tightens his hold on Sam. "We will in the future."

Kurt sighs with content as he turns in Sam's arms so he can look at his two boyfriends. "And what makes you think that?"

Noah takes one arm from around Sam and wraps it around Kurt, pulling him closer to Sam. "This is one thing that I know for sure." He leans over Sam and kisses Kurt softly. "It's you two that I see my future with." Noah kisses Sam softly too.

Sam smiles before cuddling back into Noah's chest. He pulls Kurt close.

"I love you guys." Sam whispers.

"Don't get sappy on me Sammy Boy." Noah chuckles.

"Shush you." Kurt teases Noah before looking at Sam with a smile. "I like my sappy Sammy.

Kurt kisses Sam softly. Noah pouts. Kurt rolls his eyes before kissing Noah quickly.

"Tease." Noah sticks his tongue out.

Kurt lashes out and grabs the tan boys tongue. "What was that?"

"I blub blue blably." Noah tries to speak.

Kurt chuckles before letting go. He pulls out of Sam's arms and rolls to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks as Kurt steps off the bed.

"Getting more food. I need my energy." He smirks as he picks up the two snack bowls and slowly makes his way over to the staircase.

Noah smirks. "Yeah you do."

Sam hits him on the chest. "Don't tease him. Otherwise you'll need more energy."

Noah looks pleased at the idea. Sam rolls his eyes and leans back into his boyfriends hold while his other boyfriend goes upstairs.

**KURT**

Kurt pulls back from the refrigerator with two bowls full of food. He smiles with success as he slams the door shut.

_Hmm? What else will I need?_

He sets the bowls on the counter and moves to the cabinet below the window and kneels down. He opens the cabinets and pulls out a few cans of soda. He stands up and stops. His eyes narrow as he sees something move outside the window.

_Maybe it's an animal._

He bites his lip before he leans forward and peers out the window from only a few inches away. He watches as a figure jolts from his house. Kurt jumps in surprise.

_Someone . . . someone was watching me._

Kurt rushes back to the window and looks out. The figure is gone.

_Oh god._

Kurt steps back until he bumps into the wall.

_Who? Can . . . is it Karofsky? Karofsky._

Kurt takes a deep breathe before tossing the cans of soda into the bowls of chips.

_They should have talked to him._

Kurt sighs as he heads down the stairs to his room. He stops when he sees his boyfriends lazily kissing on his bed. Noah is straddling Sam.

Kurt rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "Excuse me?"

Noah reluctantly pulls away from Sam and looks back at Kurt with raised eyebrows. "Problem?"

"Karofsky." Kurt says simply.

Noah sighs before rolling off of Sam. "What about him?"

Sam fixes his shirt as he props himself on his elbows to look at Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip. "Did you . . . did you talk to him?"

Noah growls and shakes his head.

"We couldn't find him anywhere in the school." Sam answers.

Kurt slowly nods. "Alright."

He slowly makes his way to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks softly.

Kurt shakes his head as he crawls onto the bed, letting his eyes pierce his lovers. "Nothing."

"Kurt-"

"How about we break dad's rule?" Kurt cuts Noah off. "Not all the way, but I don't see blow jobs as sex." Kurt smirks.

**UNKNOWN**

They watch through the window as Noah pulls Kurt forward into a kiss. Sam smiles before turning Kurt around so the smaller boy has his back to Noah's chest. Sam chuckles as he slowly lifts Kurt's shirt and kisses his way down the pale chest. They growl as they slowly sit back, making sure that Kurt is in the middle of their vision.

_I'll be having this soon. Very soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Day #47**

**KURT**

"You're late." Kurt growls. "Again."

"Sorry babe." Noah pouts at his boyfriend. "I can't get out of babysitting. Family means to much to just ditch."

_Talk about tactless Kurt._

Kurt sighs and pulls his tan boyfriend into a hug. "Sorry. I just want as much us time as we can get since there's hardly time anymore."

"I thought last night was pretty good." Sam says from behind Kurt.

Kurt groans. "But I fell asleep on you two." Kurt lies his head on Noah's chest.

"It's okay babe. Sammy helped me out." Noah smirks at his blonde boyfriend.

Sam smirks as he walks over and wraps his arms around both boyfriends. "And even though we are sorry that you missed it, you needed sleep." He sighs before looking down at Kurt with concern. "Are the meds kicking your butt?"

"Yes." Kurt sighs as he rolls his head on Noah's chest to look at Sam. "I don't see why I need to take them. I'm perfectly healed."

"Well that's good." Noah smiles down at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should check." Sam laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls away from Noah's hold. "What is with us? It seems like we take turns on being perverted."

"It's not perverted if you like it." Noah points out.

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the school.

**SAM**

Sam can't help but smile as his pale boyfriend prances down the hallway, each arm looped through Tina's and Mercedes. He looks so happy, so carefree now that his bullies are gone. But Sam watches closer and watches as Kurt's eyes dart around every few second in slight panic.

_What has him so worried?_

"Hey Sammy." Noah wraps his arms around his blonde boyfriend and sets his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Hey Noah." Sam turns his head slightly so he can look his boyfriend in the eye. "Does . . . does anything seem wrong with Kurt?"

"Besides how he bites off my head every time I'm late . . . no." Noah frowns. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Sam looks back to Kurt as the boy waits for Tina at her locker. "I just see him looking around like he's waiting for something to happen."

Noah scoffs. "He knows he has nothing to worry about. Everyone's to afraid of Sylvester, Santana, and me."

"And me." Sam adds with a small smile to his boyfriend before sighing. "I guess I'm just looking for something when it's not there. I've just been too caught up in the drama."

"Understandable." Noah says as he kisses the side of Sam's neck. "This is the first time we've had no drama. Of course we're all on edge expecting something."

"Yeah." Sam smiles at his boyfriend. "When did you get so smart?"

Noah shrugs. "I've got to be the smart one for you guys every now and then."

"You're always smart." Sam mutters before kissing Noah softly. "And don't you forget it."

Noah blushes softly. "Thanks. So-" Noah growls and looks past Sam. "What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Who?" Sam asks as he looks away from Noah. "Karofsky."

"Excuse me." Noah says as he pulls away from Sam and marches over to Kurt.

Kurt looks awkward as Karofsky leans in close by him.

"So you wanna go and get coffee with me?" Karofsky asks with a smile.

"I . . .uhh." Kurt looks unsure of what to say.

Sam moves to follow Noah over to their boyfriend.

"He can't." Noah says as he reaches Kurt and wraps his arms around the relieved boy. "He'll be with me tonight. And that goes for the rest of his life." Noah tilts Kurt's chin so he can pull him into a greedy kiss. Noah pulls back and smiles at Karofsky with satisfaction. "And his schedule is used up by me and Sam until further notice."

Sam nods as he steps up beside Kurt and takes his hand. "That's right."

Karofsky all, but glares at them. "I'm pretty sure that Kurt is a person. And as a person, he can speak for himself and do whatever he pleases."

"Kurt knows that he's no object." Sam interjects. "He's the best person in this place and knows what's best for him."

Kurt blushes before looking back to Karofsky. "Sorry Dave, but I really do have plans. One boyfriend is a lot of work, but having two boyfriends takes up a lot more time."

Noah smirks as Karofsky's smile falter.

"That's cool Kurt. We can hang out later." Karofsky gives Kurt's boyfriends a glare before walking away.

"Thank you." Kurt sighs into Noah's hold.

"No problem babe." Noah smiles.

"What's wrong with him?" Tina asks from her open locker.

Mercedes nods at her question.

Kurt shrugs. "I think he's just being nice."

His two friends and two boyfriends highly doubt him and rise their eyebrows with concern.

Sam leans down to Kurt's ear. "We'll talk later."

Kurt sighs and nods.

**KURT**

"Alright guys. Today's assignment is duets." Mr. Schue announces as he walks into the choir room.

Kurt rolls his eyes and shifts into a more comfortable position in Sam's arms. "Can't he do something original?"

Noah chuckles from his seat next to Sam. "Never."

"And this time, I will pick your names at random." Mr. Schue sits down and pulls out a piece of paper with a list of the glee club. "And the first couple are . . ." He closes his eyes and jabs twice on the paper. "Sam and Tina."

Sam looks behind Kurt and smiles at Tina. The girl gives him a smile and nod.

"Next up . . . Finn and Mike."

"Catastrophe waiting to happen." Kurt mutters to Sam.

Sam chuckles while Finn rolls his eyes from the other side of Kurt.

"Next . . . Rachel and Mercedes."

"Death shall befall one." Noah says, trying to sound smart.

The entire class share a laugh besides Rachel. "I'm sure that Mercedes and I can put aside our differences."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but turns back to his teacher.

"Next up . . . is . . . Kurt and Brittany."

Kurt smiles and turns to the blonde. She looks to Santana. Santana nods and Brittany runs over to jump on Kurt's lap.

"I can't wait to work with you Dolphin." She kisses him on the corner of his lips.

"Me too Britt." Kurt smiles.

Brittany settles onto Kurt's lap. Kurt looks to Santana, but the Latina is laughing silently.

"Next is Artie and Santana."

Santana nods towards Artie. "Ready to win this Wheels?"

"Bring it." Artie laughs, slowly getting more comfortable around the somewhat vicious girl.

"And that leaves Puck and Quinn as our last couple."

_Oh hell no._

"Mr. Schue-"

"That sounds great Mr. Scheuster." Quinn interrupts Kurt. "We already have the chemistry, so why not us."

"Mr. Schue." Noah tries. "I'm not really sure about this. Not after what just happened a few weeks ago."

Mr. Schue sighs. "Well . . . why don't you try rehearsing for now? You guys said you forgave her, that's the only reason she's back in the glee club."

Noah looks to his boyfriends. Sam hesitantly nods. Kurt only glares at a smiling Quinn before nodding.

"Alright guys. Lets get too it."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Night #47: Part 1  
**

**KURT**

"Kurt." Kurt crinkles his nose at his dad when the old man says his name slow, like he's in trouble.

_Dang it._

Kurt stops mid-step and turns to peer out of his bedroom door. "Yes dad."

"Get in here. We need to talk." Burt says from where he watches Kurt in the kitchen.

Kurt rolls his eyes and walks back up the few steps before shutting the door behind him.

"About what?" Kurt inquires as he walks into the kitchen.

Burt waits for Kurt to take a seat at the island before clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you . . . about your counseling." He says slowly, knowing that he has Kurt's attention. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you before you were off with your friends."

"What about it?" Kurt says carefully.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it." Burt says with a shrug. "I know it was sudden, I just wanted to make sure that you're watched at school after everything."

"Dad." Kurt says with a light chuckle. "All of my bullies are gone."

"Because they went to jail for what they did to you." His dad adds on. "And there are always more bullies. Now I enlisted Miss Pillsbury so I can have an extra pair of eyes in that school."

"I'm not a child anymore dad." Kurt almost whines. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that." Burt says softly. "But until the day you die . . . I will do my damn best to take care of you."

Kurt sighs at his dads desperate expression. "Thank you dad." Kurt says with a smile. "And counseling will be good. Now I've never been good at telling random strangers my life, but it'd be nice to get a third unbiased opinion on everything that's been going on."

"Thank you." His dad says with a soft smile before clearing his throat again. "Ah . . . there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot dad." Kurt says as he hopes for a better topic.

"You're boyfriends."

Kurt clenches his hands together under the island. "What about them? I thought you were fine with them."

"I am." Burt says quickly. "I just want them to start coming to Family Dinner if they can. I figure that more the merrier."

"Really?" Kurt perks up with a smile.

"Sure. I figured that as long as they'll be screwing around with my son-"

"Dad."

"Then they're as close as you can get with family." Burt finishes with a chuckle at the sight of Kurt's blushing face.

Kurt groans as his head falls to the island with a thud. "Are you done?"

"I'm done." Burt chuckles. "It's just fun seeing you get red all over talking about sex."

"You have no idea." Kurt mutters under his breath as he stands up.

He glares at his laughing dad as he goes to his room. Once down the stairs, he throws himself on his bed. He lets out a sigh of relief when his head hits the pillow.

_Someone kill me now. I don't think I can go through his random sex talks. It's bad enough that he still thinks I'm a virgin._

**SAM**

"You boys have fun." Mr. Hummel gives him and Noah an evil eye before making his way into the living room with a beer.

"That guys scares the crap out of me." Noah says as he molds himself into Sam's side.

Sam chuckles as he tightens his hold around the waist of his boyfriend. "He's not a bad guy Noah. He just hates mohawks." Sam teases as he pulls out of Noah's hold and starts walking towards Kurt's room.

Noah growls and runs after the boy. He twists the blondes arms behind his back. He leans close to Sam's ear.

"He hates them huh?" His breath teases Sam's ears. "You seem to be projecting your own words onto him."

"Big word Noah." Sam teases as he grinds himself back into his boyfriend.

Noah growls and tightens his grip. "Anyways," He's starting to get annoyed. "Does that mean you hate the hawk?"

Sam breaks easily out of the grip and pushes Noah up against the wall next to Kurt's door. He reaches up and yanks on the small strip of hair. Noah bites back a moan as Sam attaches his lips to the tan neck.

"What do you think?" Sam whispers into the tan ear when he makes his way up there.

Noah smiles. "I think you love it."

"I love you." Sam says seriously. "No matter what hair you have on your head."

"But you do like it, right?" Noah asks to make sure.

"Yes Noah." Sam chuckles before opening the door his boyfriends room and making his way down.

Both boys stop at the bottom of the staircase and smile. Kurt is lying on his stomach. Both boys eyes glaze over as their gazes move down the slender body, focusing on one spot in particular.

Sam holds a finger up to his lips. Noah nods and stands to the side as Sam moves forward, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sam slowly crawls onto the bed and watches his sleeping boyfriend. Kurt moans lightly when Sam's hands reach down and slowly massages his backside through the jeans. Sam slowly squeezes each globe before starting a beat on Kurt's rear like they're drums. If Kurt didn't wake up from this, he woke up from Noah's laughter.

"What?" Kurt says groggily as he tries to turn over.

Sam doesn't let him and lies down the length of his boyfriend, making sure his erection is felt by his boyfriend. "Wakey up Kurtie."

Kurt smiles as he tilts his head slight enough to see both of his boyfriends. "I was awake."

"No you weren't." Noah chuckles as he steps on the bed and over Sam to sit on the other side of Kurt. "Otherwise you would have yelled at Sam for playing you like Donkey Kong."

"Maybe I was enjoying it." Kurt smiles seductively as he rolls over, straddling Sam. "What do you think Sammy?"

"I think that I like playful Kurt." Sam smiles.

"And I'd like my bedroom back." They hear Finn's amused voice from the staircase.

Kurt looks over his shoulder. "But it's playtime."

"Not while I'm here." Finn says with a smile as he plops himself in front of the TV.

"Cock block." Kurt mutters as he rolls off of Sam. He waves his hand towards Finn. "Go play some games guys. I'm going back to sleep."

"You sure babe." Noah says as he looks down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's not like we can do anything while he's here." Kurt pouts before his eyes slowly drift shut.

Sam smiles before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss. Noah follows suit before both boys jump off the bed to join Finn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Night #47: Part 2**

**TINA**

The girl grumbles to herself as she walks into the store in her pajamas, only having time to throw an old shirt and sweatpants on.

_Screw you Michael Chang. I don't see why I have to go get you a new microwave when you're mother breaks it. It's a small task you said._

Tina yanks a cart out of the line and starts pushing it, almost hitting a night manager. The older man gives her a look that she ignores as she pushes her way down the nearest aisle.

_You so owe me Mike._

Tina grumbles to herself as she turns into another aisle. She stops when she spots-

**UNKNOWN**

They throw the small items into the waiting cart. They stop when they feel eyes on them. They turn to see Tina. They offer a small smile.

**TINA**

_What a fake smile? If you don't want to talk to me then fine._

Tina waits for-

**UNKNOWN**

They turn away and stop their forced smile.

_If only she knew that I could care less about her or anyone else._

They slowly push their cart up to the nearest register, away from Tina.

**TINA**

She peers out of the aisle and looks after the odd person.

_Yep. The fake smile is gone. But I wonder what's up._

**UNKNOWN**

They can feel the Asian girls eyes on their back as they move to pay for their items.

**TINA**

_-usually so happy nowadays._

**UNKNOWN**

They quickly make their way out of the store. They load their vehicle up with their supplies before heading towards their destination.

**KURT**

Kurt slowly opens his eyes and waits for them to get used to the darkness.

_I really wish Sam and Noah were sleeping with me now._

Kurt rolls over onto the cold side of the bed, his chest welcoming the cold contact. He sighs before sitting back and swinging his legs off of the bed. He looks around the dark room, barely able to see his step-brother through the small amount of light coming from the basement window. Kurt stands up and stretches out, bringing his hand up to scratch at his chest. He flinches slightly when his fingers run over an old scar.

_I can't wait for these to heal. No more reminders of everything._

Kurt tenses when he sees the light disappear briefly. He looks slowly towards the window.

**NOAH**

Noah sighs as he swings his feet out of his bed. He quickly pulls on his jeans and shoes. He makes his way over to grab a shirt and checks his phone.

_Midnight. I guess I'll be late to school again._

Noah sighs as he pulls on his shirt and grabs his keys before sliding out of his bedroom. The house is quiet around him as he makes his way through the house and out to his truck.

_I really hope that they forgive me for doing this._

Noah gives his house one last longing look before starting up his truck and driving away.

**KURT**

Kurt slowly presses his face to the window and peers out. The night is calm outside his house. Only a slight rustle of leaves along the ground shows any life. He jumps when a shadowed figure races across his yard. Kurt brings a hand to his mouth and bites down so he doesn't make a noise. He watches as the figure slides into an indistinguishable vehicle and sits.

_Who the hell was that? Can . . . is it the same person as yesterday?_

"Finn." Kurt calls out quietly without removing his eyes from the window. "Finn."

All he gets is a groan. Kurt removes his eyes from the window for a second. He grabs a half-ful water bottle from his nightstand and chucks it at Finn. The boy groans when the bottle hits him in the back of the head. Kurt bites back a laugh as he looks back out the window, making sure that the car and figure is still there.

"Wha . . . Kurt? What'd you throw at me?" Finn's voice is husky as he sits up.

"Come here." Kurt whispers and motions with his hand.

"Why?" Finn groans.

"Just hurt. This is really important." Kurt says with a serious tone.

Finn moves when he hears the pleading tone. He carefully gets up, aware of his bandages, and makes his way over to Kurt.

"What's going on?" Finn asks quietly.

"That guy was just by our house." Kurt whispers as they both look outside.

"What was he doing?" Finn asks as his eyes are narrowed at the figure.

"I don't know. I got up and I saw him run across our yard." Kurt pauses. "Now he's just sitting there."

He can hear Finn's breath increase slightly. "Do you know who he is?"

"It might not even be a guy." Kurt answers. "All I see is clothes covering him."

"Do you want me to get Burt?" Finn asks.

Kurt bites his lip. "Lets . . . lets just wait. I want to see what this guy is going to do."

**SAM**

Sam wakes up to the buzzing of his phone. He groans when he sees the time. He quickly picks up his phone and checks the message.

_Why is Finn texting me in the middle of the night?_

Sam opens the message and his eyebrows narrow with concern.

**Tlk 2 Krt tmrw.**

Sam opens up a reply.

**Y?**

His phone quickly buzzes.

**He wnt tll if u dnt ask.**

Sam shakes his head and sends off another message.

**Abot wht**

Finn is quick with another message.

**the guy 2nite. jst ask. nite**

Sam sets his phone down and lays back down on his bed.

_What on earth is Finn talking about?_

**NOAH**

Noah glances at his vibrating phone as he parks. He reaches over and turns his phone off before sliding out and making his way up to the door.

_Lets do this._

**KURT**

"Wake up." Finn nudges Kurt from his light sleep as the car speeds off.

"What's going on?" Kurt jumps up.

Finn sighs. "The guy just left."

"Dang it." Kurt groans. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." Finn assures Kurt as he pulls Kurt back to sit on Kurt's bed. "He didn't do anything else. Just sat there."

Kurt sighs and lays his head on Finn's shoulder. Finn's arm goes up to wrap around Kurt's shoulders.

"What's going on Finn?" Kurt asks quietly.

"I don't know. Has anything happened like this before?" Finn asks softly.

Kurt tenses under his hold. "No." He lies quickly.

_Don't look at him. He'll make you tell the truth. He'll see the lie._

Kurt yawns. "Lets just worry about this another day."

Finn nods before standing up and making his way over to his own bed. He looks back at Kurt. "You can talk to me about anything Kurt."

"I know." Kurt responds as he lays down and drifts off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day #48**

**KURT**

“Please don’t kill me for this.” Finn suddenly says from the passenger seat.

Kurt turns and eyes his brother. “Why?” He asks slowly, not liking his brothers new nervous twitch.

“Umm . . . well you see . . . I was doing this for you . . . and . . .” Finn trails off, trying to gather his words.

“What?” Kurt snaps as he parks the car at their school.

Finn bites his lip. “I . . . I, umm, told Sam about last night.” Finn whispers.

Kurt’s eyes widen for a second, before he groans and shuts them. “You didn’t.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought that he and Puck needed to know.” Finn explains.

Kurt sighs and reaches up to run his hand through his hair. “They don’t.”

“Yeah, they do.” Finn says. “If someone’s stalking the house, then they . . . they should . . .” Finn trails off and gives Kurt a weird look.

“What?” Kurt asks nervously.

Finn gulps. “This . . . last night . . . it wasn’t the first time you’ve seen that guy outside our house, is it?”

Kurt bites his lip, but ultimately shakes his head. “I saw him a few nights ago. He was watching me through the kitchen window.” Kurt reveals quietly.

Finn’s eyes widen in anger. “We need to tell someone Kurt.”

“No.”

“Burt and mom could help.” Finn tries again.

“No.” Kurt says firmly. “Dad’s only been out of the hospital a few weeks. This could . . . give him a stroke or something. I’m not going to do that to him.”

“But he’d want to know.” Finn says quietly.

Kurt shakes his head and opens the door. “No one needs to know Finn. It’s just some guy. Nothing has changed.” He doesn’t wait for Finn’s response before he is out of the car.

He can hear Finn rushing to get out on his side. “Kurt.” Kurt ignores the call.

**SAM**

Sam raises and eyebrow as Kurt rushes away from Finn.

_This can’t be good._

Sam quickly rushes to Kurt’s side and wraps an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Sam.” Kurt breathes as he smiles. “How’s your morning going?”

“Good, but don’t change the subject.” Sam says as he stops his boyfriend from moving. “Seriously. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kurt says quickly. “Just . . . just Finn being Finn.”

“Does this have anything to do with last night?” Sam asks quietly.

Kurt noticeably stiffens in his arms. Sam pulls him  into a tight hug, and just hugs him. He waits for Kurt to relax.

“Kurt . . . we promised to tell each other everything. So please. It has you upset.” Sam places a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head.

Kurt shudders in Sam’s hold. He takes a deep breath before looking up at Sam. “Someone . . . someone has been watching the house.” He ignores Sam’s tensing muscles so he can finish. “And I saw him the other night when you guys were over. And then Finn and I saw him again last night.”

“What has he done?” Sam asks.

“Nothing. He’s just been showing up. We have no idea.” Kurt sighs. “Please don’t make this into a big deal until we figure out more.”

Sam reluctantly nods. “Fine. But we’re telling Noah once he gets here. Okay?”

Kurt nods. “That’s fine.” Kurt bites his lip before looking around the parking lot. “Where is he anyways?”

_Where indeed?_

**KURT**

Kurt sits up out of Sam’s hold and looks towards the cafeteria doors. “He’s here.”

“Finally.” Sam says as he stops eating. “He’s been gone all morning.”

The only people paying attention at the table are Santana and Finn.

_Dang. I guess I need to tell Santana about what’s going on if I tell Noah._

Noah slowly makes his way over to the table. Kurt smirks at how uncomfortable he looks as he takes a seat next to Sam. He bites his lip as he looks at Sam.

“Hey Sammy.” Noah smiles nervously.

Sam smiles before kissing Noah softly on the lips. “I’m not the one you’re in trouble with, as long as you have a good excuse.” Sam adds.

Noah smiles at his blonde boyfriend. “I had to wait for Ma to get off work. Sarah’s been sick.” He says, loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt’s glare softens. “Oh Noah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Noah waves him off. “It’s understandable that you want me here at school.”

Kurt gives in and leans across Sam and gives Noah a soft kiss. “I hope your sister will feel better.”

Noah smiles. “I’ll tell her. And I won’t be able to hang out tonight. I need to go back to her after school.”

Sam and Kurt nod.

“That’s cool. Kurt and I were just going to watch a movie.” Sam tells Noah.

Noah nods and wraps an arm over Sam’s shoulders. “I’ll try to be around more often.”

Sam kisses Noah’s cheek before frowning. “Well . . . we do have something to tell you.”

Noah’s face drops, expecting the worse.

** NOAH **

Kurt grabs onto Puck’s clenching fists. “Please don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I not? Some perv is watching your house Kurt.” Puck growls.

“I know. But there’s nothing we can do. We don’t know who he is or what he’s doing? Or even if it’s a he?” Kurt adds with a sigh. 

Puck’s hands slowly unclench. He looks to where Sam is sitting on the desk.

“Well Sammy. I guess we’ll be with Kurt more often.” Puck smiles.

Sam nods. “I’m game.”

“No.” Kurt says firmly. “If anything else happens, then more power to you. But for now, just be normal. I don’t want this guy spooked before we can find out why. Okay. Promise me?”

Puck bites his lip and looks at Sam.

_Please Sammy. You be the one to tell him no._

Sam hesitantly nods, his eyes aware of Noah’s. “Fine Kurt. But if anything happens, you call us. I don’t want to find out from Finn next time.”

Noah finally nods as well. “What Sammy Boy said.”

Kurt chuckles. “I think Sammy is much more than a boy.”

Noah smiles at his attempt to get rid of the tension. “But he’s our boy.”

Sam smiles and rubs his hand over Noah’s mohawk. The tan boy smiles in a appreciation.

Kurt smiles as he stands up. “I’ll talk to you two later.” Kurt looks to Sam. “I’ll drop Finn off before going to your place.”

“That’s fine. Now go. You’re the only one that cares about being on time.” Sam chuckles.

Kurt rolls his eyes and skips out.

Noah looks up at Sam as he stands over him. “So what now?”

“What now, is that we listen to what Kurt told us to do. Don’t worry.” Sam gives him a small smile. “We’ll be there for him if something does happen.”

**KURT**

“Sorry Sammy.” Kurt apologizes into his phone as he slides into a booth at Breadsticks. “Brittany said this was the only time she had for us to practice this week. We need to get started on something.”

“It’s fine.” Sam doesn’t seem bothered by the news. “I’ll still have some movies waiting for you. You’ll only be an hour or so right?”

“Yes.” Kurt smiles. “I’m lucky that Finn got a ride home with Rachel. Otherwise I’d be stuck here with him while I wait.”

“Finn isn’t that bad.” Sam chuckles. “He’s getting better.”

“Yes. He is.” Kurt agrees before sighing. “But I have to go. Brit should be here soon.”

“Alright then.” Sam sighs into the phone. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kurt says with a smile before snapping his phone shut.

Kurt lets his head fall back onto the cushioned booth and sighs with content.

_I wonder if I’m going to be feeling that for the rest of my life. All this love._

Kurt opens his eyes when his phone buzzes.

_Brittany._

Kurt smiles as he opens the text.

**I cnt mke it Dolph. Lord Tbbngtn is sck.**

Kurt smiles and nods to himself. He quickly types in a text telling her that it’s okay before slumping in the booth.

_Dang. Now I have an hour to waste before Sam is expecting me. I guess I can drive by Noah’s and see if there’s anything I can do to help out with Sarah._

Kurt moves to get out of the booth, but it stopped when someone blocks his way.

“Kurt.”

Kurt forces a smile as he faces his former bully. “Dave. What a surprise seeing you here.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Day #48: Part 2**

**KURT**

“You too.” Karofsky says with a smile before moving to slide in the booth next to Kurt.

Kurt eyes go wide and he quickly scoots over, plastering himself against the wall. “So . . . Dave, what are you doing here?” Kurt asks slowly.

“I just thought that I’d grab a bite to eat before I have to go home . . . alone.” Dave says with a sad smile.

Kurt tries to match his smile, but Karofsky only smiles wider. “well Dave, I was actually about to leave and-”

“Are you sure?” Karofsky asks softly. “I’d hate to eat alone. It’s nice to be able to eat with someone. Everyone else shuns me.” Karofsky looks down.

_Damn . . . heartstrings. Why do you make me feel sympathy?_

“There . . . there.” Kurt hesitantly reaches out and pats the boy awkwardly on the shoulder.

Karofsky pushes into the touch and lets out a sigh of content. “So what do you say Kurt. Have dinner with me?”

“I-uhh. I . . .” Kurt trails off, creeped out. “I can’t. I’m already running late and-”

“Just a small meal then.” Karofsky cuts him off with a smile.

“But it’s really important.” Kurt tries again.

“They’ll understand.” Karofsky simply says.

_No they won’t._

“But they’re expecting me and-”

“Then call ahead.” Karofsky is still smiling.

“I-I.” Kurt shakes his head. “They-”

“Just thirty minutes.” Karofsky smiles. “Just a dinner between friends.”

A-ha.

“But I don’t have any money.” Kurt smiles to himself. “Yeah. I only came here to talk to Brittany before we were going to leave and-”

“I’ll pay.” Karofsky argues.

Kurt’s smile drops.

_Seriously? How many times can one guy say no without actually saying it. Understand my subtle tones._

Kurt’s nose twitches, unable to find a way out without being rude. “Sure then. Why not?” Kurt forces a smile. “But nothing to expensive or fattening.”

Dave chuckles before raising his hand to signal for a waiter. “Of course not. I would never want to ruin your figure. It’s just too beautiful.”

Dave is turned away so he doesn’t see Kurt’s horrified expression.

_Oh my god. I think I might actually die. He’s borderline psychotic. Maybe I’ve been to subtle._

“My figures not that great. Now I’ve seen some bodies that just will-” Karofsky cuts Kurt off by taking his hands.

“Kurt . . . you are the most beautiful person on earth. Don’t ever put yourself, or allow someone else to put you down.” Karofsky gives Kurt a soft smile before turning to the approaching waiter.

Kurt gulps.

_You know, he would be really, really sweet . . . if for the fact that he isn’t insanely creepy. And borderline skitzo._

“And what would you like Kurt?” Karofsky asks as he turns to look at Kurt. “Have anything you want. Like I said, I’m paying.”

“Well thank you.” Kurt says softly before ordering him some fries and chicken wings.

“I’m surprised you’d eat this stuff.” Karofsky says with a smile.

“Well I work a lot of it off.” Kurt says with a smirk. “My boyfriends make sure of that.”

The smile from Karofsky’s face drops. Kurt pretends not to notice and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Sam telling him that he’s going to be late again.

“So how much longer do I have you here on your own?” Karofsky asks innocently.

Kurt forces himself to to twitch or fidget. “Only a bit longer. I have a stop to make before I turn in for the night.”

“Oh.” Dave’s grin slowly gets darker. “How about I go with you? That way I can make sure you get home without any trouble.”

Kurt’s lip twitches. “I’ll be fine. I’m not a girl after all.”

He tenses as Karofsky’s eyes roam up and down his body. “Of course not.”

Kurt holds back a sneer as he turns back to his food. He purposely eats quick so the giant perv won’t talk to him.

_And eat disgustingly. Maybe that will throw him off._

“Kurt.” Kurt’s cut out of his daze by Karofsky’s soft voice.

“Yes Dave.” Kurt places a few fries back down before looking over at the boy.

Karofsky’s smile is soft. “You . . . you gotta a little something . . . right . . .” Dave reaches out and the pad of his thumb moves slowly across Kurt’s bottom lip, getting rid of a small amount of ketchup.

_Eww. He touched me._

Kurt struggles to keep himself from shivering from under the touch. He thinks its over, but Karofsky’s thumb moves down and his entire hand cups his chin.

_Please tell me he’s not going to-_

Kurt barely lets the greasy breath hit his nostrils before he jumps back and groans as his head slams into the wall. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Kurt’s determined to ignore the pain.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me.” Karofsky’s hand drops from where Kurt left it hanging in the air.

“Why . . . why would I want you to do that? I have a boyfriend. Two of them in fact.” Kurt adds as he holds up two fingers. “I’ve made it very clear that I’ve wanted to only be friends.”

Karofsky’s smile falls slightly. “What what about today? This dinner?”

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “I was doing it to be nice. I tried many times to excuse myself politely, but you cut me off at every corner.” Kurt shakes his head. “I love Noah and Sam. Kar-Dave,” Kurt corrects himself. “You and I can only ever be friends. And not even that if you try and kiss me again.”

Karofsky growls. “They don’t deserve you. You deserve someone like-”

“Don’t David.” Kurt says with a low voice. “Don’t you dare say what I think you were about to." Kurt grabs his phone from the table and looks to the bigger boy. “Can you please move? I’m already late to see my boyfriend and I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Karofsky looks like he’s going to say something, but stops with one look at Kurt’s glare. He quickly slides out and Kurt is quicker to follow. He immediately steps away from the boy.

“Well Dave, some of this was fun, but I wouldn’t like a repeat of other parts.” Kurt says as politely as he can. “If you’d ever like to try and repeat those parts, I have two very protective boyfriends, a dad with a shotgun, a brother that would die for me and the entire glee club backing me up.” Kurt threatens with a smile. “Please make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Karofsky can only nod as Kurt starts walking away. Once outside, Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

_Oh god. This . . . this is getting so much worse. Something needs to be done with that boy._

Kurt hops into his car, ready to head to his first destination of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Night #48**

**KURT**

_That boy needs major counseling. Like major._

Kurt shudders and clenches his hands until they’re white on the steering wheel. His eyes look down the darkening road as he makes his way towards his boyfriends house.

_Hopefully my little rant will get things into perspective for him._

Kurt’s frown turns into a smile once he sees Noah’s house. He lets out a sigh of relief as he pulls into the empty driveway. His eyes narrow as he steps out into the cool night air.

_Why isn’t Noah’s truck here? He better have not left his poor sister alone while she’s sick._

Kurt makes quick work and is standing in front of the front door in no time. He knocks quickly, yet firmly, before standing back and waiting.

_Maybe his mom took his truck._

“Hello.” The door opens and a small girl is revealed.

“Sarah.” Kurt holds out a hand. “I’m Kurt.”

“I know who you are. I remember seeing you at the hospital. You look a lot better now.” She adds with a smile.

“Well thank you. Anyways, I was looking for your brother.” Kurt smiles.

“No . . . he hasn’t been here since this morning, before school.” Sarah tells Kurt with confused eyes.

Kurt’s mouth drops open. “So you’ve been left here alone, while you’re sick?” Kurt is outraged.

_How could Noah do something like this?_

“First off, I’m eight. I can take care of myself.” Sarah snaps.

“I’m not saying that, but Noah said he was babysitting you because-” Sarah cuts him off with a laugh.

“No. No hasn’t babysat me in forever. I’m not a baby anymore.” Sarah is still stuck up on this point.

“Wait.” Kurt bites his lip. “You mean he hasn’t been babysitting you for the last week.”

“I just said that.” Sarah is getting impatient.

“And you’re not sick?” Kurt asks slowly.

“No I’m not. Are we done here? My show is on.” Sarah looks at him with a serious expression.

Kurt slowly nods as he steps back. The door is then slammed in his face.

_Where the hell is Noah then?_

Kurt’s eyes narrow as he makes his way back to his car.

_And why’d he lie to us._

Kurt sighs as he shuts the car door behind him.

_What . . . what else is Noah lying about?_

**SAM**

Sam stares at the rapidly cooling popcorn in the bowl on his table. His eyes start glazing over.

_What’s taking Kurt so long? Why’s he standing me up?_

Sam sighs and leans back, letting his head fall back onto the couch. He stares at the ceiling.

_Surely he has a reason. It’s not like . . . he’s losing interest. Noah’s not either. No . . . they love me and I love them. That’s all that matters . . . right?_

Sam lets out a sigh. He looks back down to the table. On either side of the bowl of popcorn are a few DVD’s that both he and Kurt would love to watch.

_Maybe we need some time apart, instead of trying to spend all this time together. NO!!!! Jesus Sam, why would you think of something like that?_

Sam groans and is barely able to here a quick pounding on the door. He sighs and rises to his feet. He makes his way to the door and opens it. A smile appears on his face and the doubt is washed away.

“Kurt.” Sam smiles as he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss.

Kurt pulls back before their lips touch. “We need to talk.”

Sam frowns. “That doesn’t sound good.”

_Dang it. I was right. He doesn’t want me anymore._

Sam twitches nervously as he steps aside and lets Kurt into the house. Kurt only goes a few feet before turning and kissing Sam softly on the lips.

“Sorry Sammy. My mind is just racing right now.” Kurt apologizes before grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling the blonde after him.

Sam is barely able to shut the front door before Kurt drags him.

_Okay . . . stop panicking. This is just Kurt being worried. It has nothing to do with you._

“So what’s up?” Sam asks as he sits down.

“I . . . I don’t know where to begin.” Kurt says as he stares down at his boyfriend.

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Kurt down to sit in his lap. “Why don’t you start from the beginning.” Sam says as he runs his finger up and down Kurt’s back.

Kurt gulps before looking at Sam. “But it’s really bad.”

“Then we’ll fix it together. You-” He kisses Kurt on the temple. “-me-” He kisses Kurt’s jaw and cups his face. “-and Noah.” Sam tilts Kurt’s head to look at him. He waits for their eyes to connect. “What’s wrong Kurt?”

Kurt sighs and leans closer to Sam. Sam wraps his arms around Kurt and holds him as tight as possible.

“You know how I was supposed to meet Brit?” Sam nods and Kurt gulps. “Well Brittany never showed. She sent me a text saying she was going to be late.”

Sam’s eyes narrow as Kurt snuggles deeper into his neck. “Then why’d you text me saying you were going to be late again.”

Kurt sits back and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck. “Karofsky showed up.”

Sam’s heart stops. “He . . . he showed up. What happened?”

Kurt looks sort of guilty. “He tried having dinner with me. And I tried every polite excuse that I could think of, but he was very persistent.”

“So you stayed.” Sam assumes.

“I’m sorry.” Kurt pouts.

“It’s fine Kurt. I trust you.” Sam reassures the boy. “What happened next?”

“Well we finished eating, but . . . he tried to kiss me.” Kurt whispers the last part.

Sam’s jaw locks and his arms become tense around Kurt.

_He’s gonna die._

“Please don’t do anything.” Kurt rushes to say. “I told him that he and I would never happen. That I have two boys that I love and I would never change that. And I threatened him.” Kurt adds with a weak smile. “Saying that you, and Noah and dad. Everyone we know would protect me if he tried it again.”

Sam lets out a shaky breath a smiles at his boyfriend. “I’m so proud of you Kurt. Fighting Karofsky without violence.” Kurt lets out a sigh of relief before Sam pulls him in for a soft kiss. “But when we tell Noah, we need to chain him up so he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Kurt chuckles before frowning. “Yeah . . . about that . . . there’s more.”

Sam’s eyes narrow. “What else did Karofsky do?”

“Nothing.” Kurt says quickly. “I left him at Breadsticks.”

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh. “Is what happened next worse?”

“It could be.” Kurt says a little unsurely. “I figured that I had time since I left Karofsky early. So I decided to go to Noah’s house to check on Sarah.”

“How is she?” Sam asks with a concerned voice.

“That’s the thing. She wasn’t sick.” Kurt says with disbelief. “And then she tells me that Noah never babysits her.”

Sam cocks his head slightly to the side. “So what was he doing then?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt shrugs. “He wasn’t there and Sarah said she hasn’t seen him since this morning.”

“Maybe something happened.” Sam tries to reason.

“He lied to us.” Kurt says firmly. “About Sarah being sick . . . and about babysitting.” Kurt reconnects his teary eyes with Sam. “He’s been lying to us, and . . . he’s been going somewhere else.”

“No.” Sam says shaking his head. “We have to trust him Kurt. He’d only lie if it was really important.”

“But . . .” Kurt shakes his head slowly and a few loose tears fall. “What if he-

“Listen to me Kurt.” Sam takes Kurt’s face in both of his hands and makes his boyfriend look at him. “Noah wouldn’t cheat on us. He wouldn’t. We just need to ask him.” Sam lets out a shaky breath. “He has us Kurt. He loves us. He would never hurt us like that.”

Kurt hesitates before slowly nodding. “Alright. I’ll ask him tomorrow. We’ll ask him.” Kurt adds as he reaches up to take Sam’s hands. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Sam kisses Kurt softly on the back of his hands. “Now lets watch a movie and focus on that for now. We don’t need anymore worry tonight.”

**NOAH**

Noah steps out of the house with a frown.

_I’m getting tired of this._

He reaches his truck and slides in. The first thing he does is grab a bottle of cologne from his backpack and douses himself with it.

_Gotta get rid of the smell._

Noah makes sure the smell is gone. He looks into the rear-view mirror and quickly wipes his face clean of everything that happened.

**UNKNOWN**

They try the doorknob. They chuckle as it turns easily and allows them into the house. The first thing they notice is that the TV is on in the living room, but they’ve already known that. They slowly push into the house.

_Well isn’t that nice._

On the couch are two boys. One blonde, one brunette. The blonde has his arms wrapped tight around the brunette.

_This is the happiness I should be having._

They steps closer to the couch and peers over. The brunettes head is laying on the blonde chest, a small smile plastered to each face. They reach down and run their hands softly through the brown hair.

_This will be mine. All very soon._


	12. Chapter 12

**Day #49**

**SAM**

Sam wakes up to his bones freezing. He shivers and hugs the warm body closer.

_Why is it so fricken cold in here?_

Sam opens his eyes to a head of brown hair. His eyes widen as he sees light coming in through the windows.

“Crap.” He mutters before slowly shaking Kurt awake. “Kurt. Kurtie. We need to get up.”

“No.” Kurt grumbles.

“But it’s day time.” Sam tries again.

“What?” Kurt’s head pops up. “What do you mean-” He cuts himself off as his eyes adjust to the light. “Crap. How long did we sleep?”

“I guess all night.” Sam says with a yawn before throwing his arms up to stretch. “Good thing my parents are gone for a few days. They would have been shocked to come home to this.”

Kurt chuckles as he checks his phone. He rolls over in Sam’s arms so their chest are together and smiles at his boyfriend. “Luckily, we have an hour before school.”

“That’s good.” Sam lets out a sigh of relief before smiling softly at Kurt. “Do you remember what time we fell asleep?”

“No idea.” Kurt lays his head back down on Sam’s chest. “Do you think my dad’s going to be mad at me?”

Sam can feel Kurt’s sigh against his chest. “No.” Sam wraps his arms tightly around Kurt. “As long as we tell him that my parents were here.”

Kurt chuckles before leaning up and giving Sam a soft kiss. “Thank you for giving me a good nights sleep.” He smiles as he sits back on Sam. “I need to go so I have time to get ready for school.”

“I know. Are we still talking to Noah today?” Sam asks, a bit unsure.

Kurt sighs and nods. “Yeah.” He climbs off Sam’s lap and starts looking for his bag. “I’ll probably go insane if we don’t.”

“Me too.” Sam mutters as he moves to stand up. he shivers and runs his hands up and down his arms. “Does it feel cold to you in here?”

“A bit.” Kurt answers as he picks up his bag. “It’s a lot colder than it . . . was . . .” Kurt trails off as he looks past Sam. “Sam.” Kurt says with a shaky voice. “Did we . . . die we . . .”

“What?” Sam turns around, his eyes widening when he sees the open front door. “What the hell?”

**KURT**

“Hey.” Kurt shuts his car door behind him and runs over to a waiting Sam. “Was anything missing?”

“Not that I could find.” Sam shrugs, still a bit shaken up from the events of the morning.

“I”m sorry I had to go, but dad-” Sam pulls Kurt into a hug.

“It’s fine. I wanted you out of there anyways. I would have still been worried that someone was in there.” Sam reassures his boyfriend. “You’re safety was my first concern.”

Kurt gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Did you call your parents?”

“Yeah.” Sam answers, looking away from Kurt. “They’re coming home early. So I won’t be able to be with you and Noah tonight.”

“I know.” Kurt mutters before groaning. “I don’t want to deal with Noah today.” He lays his head against Sam’s chest. “Why can’t he just be honest with us so we wouldn’t have to deal with all this crap at once?”

“Hey.” Sam reaches up to run his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “Everything will be fine. Noah wouldn’t keep something bad from us.”

Kurt sighs before pushing away. “Let’s go talk to him then. I want to get this done, or . . . I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Come on then.” Sam reaches for Kurt’s hand. “We only have a few minutes before class.”

Kurt nods and squeezes Sam’s hand before they make their way towards the school.

**UNKNWON**

They watch with a smile as they follow the two tense boys into the school.

_I’m barely doing anything, yet everything is following into place. Thank you Puck for causing your own trouble._

They grin as they look down the hall and watch the boys move to wait  at Puck’s locker.

_Tic-Toc boys. I want to see a show in the next few minutes._

**KURT**

Kurt struggles to he keep himself calm as the hallway slowly clears out. He looks up at Sam, annoyed.

“The bells about-” Kurt groans when the bell goes off. “Well the bell went off and Noah’s still not here.”

“Do you want to wait?” Sam asks quietly as his own hands tense around Kurt’s waist.

“Yes.” Kurt says firmly. “I only have Spanish. Mr. Schue won’t mind.”

“I got gym.” Sam shrugs. 

Kurt nods before slumping back into the lockers.

_Hurry up Noah. I can’t deal with this tension._

“Hey guys.” Noah smiles as he approaches the two. He leans down for a kiss from each of them before really getting a look at their tense faces.

Kurt’s eyes soften at Noah’s tired face. “Noah . . . are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Noah forces a smile. “Just tired. Sarah kept me up all night.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow with anger and his smile drops. “Liar.”

“What?” Noah looks between the two.

“I went to your house yesterday.” Kurt says with sneer.

Noah’s mouth falls open. “Oh . . . umm . . .” He gulps nervously.

“Yeah, umm is right.” Kurt all but yells. “So where were you?”

“What are you, the police or something?” Noah smooths his face from emotion. “I’m allowed to have parts of my life that don’t involve you.”

Kurt stumbles back a step.

_A life of secrets? That’s not what a relationship is about._

“It’s not about that Noah.” Sam steps up. “It’s the fact that you lied to us.”

“I was babysitting someone else.” Noah says suddenly. “I don’t know why I said Sarah.”

“What are you, bipolar?” Kurt is confused. “I don’t get why you’re suddenly having random bursts of anger.”

Noah clenches his jaw and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m . . . I’m sorry. I’ve just had a tiring week.”

“Then let us help you.” Kurt suggests with a sigh. “Let us . . . be your boyfrineds, talk to us.”

“There’s ntohing to talk about. I’ve been babysitting, that’s it.” Noah stresses,

“No you’re not.” Kurt takes a step froward and pokes Noah in the chest. “That’s twice you’ve lied to us. What are you doing?” Kurt asks quietly, losing all anger. “Are . . . are you cheating on us?” He regrets asking. “Is that why you’re always making up excuses to not hang out?”

Noah’s eyes flicker to the floor before back up to his . . . boyfriends. “No.”

Sam lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. But then what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Puck hisses.

“Well nothing has you tired, skipping dates, lying, and being angry at us.” Sam argues. “Does that sound like nothing?”

“It . . . it is nothing.” Noah stresses. “Just don’t worry about it and I promise to be with you guys tonight.”

“Well we can’t.” Kurt butts in. “Because I don’t want to be with a cheater.”

“I didn’t cheat-”

“Then why do you look away when I mention it.” Kurt yells. “I’d rather you be upfront and tell us.”

Noah glares at the boy. “Kurt . . . I love you. And if you think that I’ll cheat on someone that I love . . . then you don’t know me.” His voice is void of all emotion.

Noah glances at Sam before storming off down the hallway.

“Noah.” Sam moves to go after him. 

He stops and looks at Kurt. Kurt waves him on.

“Noah.” Sam runs away from Kurt to chase after thier . . . boyfriend.

Kurt stumbles slowly back into the lockers. His back makes contact and he slides to the floor, sobs ripping through his body.

_What have I done?_

Kurt looks up and down the hallway, tears flooding his face, and realizes that he’s left . . . alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day #49: Part 2**

**SAM**

“Noah wait.” Sam yells out as he rounds the corner and enters the stairway. “Please.”

Puck’s already halfway up the stairs, but he stops. Sam takes the opportunity and slowly walks up the stairs.

“Please Noah. Don’t run away.” Sam pleads.

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Puck hisses as he turns around, glaring at his boyfriend.

“You’re supposed to talk to me.” Sam answers. “And don’t run away when things are getting to hard.”

Puck sighs and looks down at his feet, all signs of anger disappearing. “I . . . I don’t know what to do. Hell . . . I don’t even know if we’re still together.”

“Of course we are.” Sam says immediately as he walks up the last few steps to stand in front of his boyfriend. “Kurt’s just . . . a little stressed.”

“Well so am I.” Puck snaps.

Sam sighs before reaching up and cupping Puck’s face. “We just want to know what’s going on.” Sam says in a gentle tone. “We want to help.”

Puck reaches up and grabs Sam’s hand and holds it closer to his face. “Do you . . . do you trust me?” Puck’s weak voice asks.

“Of course I do.” Sam doesn’t hesitate to say. “I love you.”

“That’s not the same.” Puck shakes his head. “I know that Kurt loves me too, but . . . he doesn’t trust me.”

“He does.” Sam insists. “We’re just trying to figure things out with you. You’ve been . . . missing.” Sam struggles to think of the world. “When you’re here . . . it seems like your mind is occupied with doing something else.”

Puck leans forward and leans his forehead against Sam’s. “I . . . am not, or ever will . . . cheat on you.” Puck closes his eyes. “Just . . . please believe me.”

“I do.” Sam says softly. “I do.”

“Then know that I’m not doing anything that will compromise our relationship.” Puck says just as soft. “I just need to do a few things on my own for a bit.”

Sam gulps. “Then tell Kurt that. Don’t get angry, don’t lash out . . . just tell him. Show him that you guys love each other and he shouldn’t be afraid.”

“Why is he afraid?” Puck asks, his voice stronger.

Sam sighs. “He has insecurities. They’re harmless, but still there. And it doesn’t help with that stalker on the loose.”

Puck’s eyes narrow. “Has something else happened?”

** KURT **

Kurt feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up from his arms into the kind of eyes of Tina.

“Are you okay Kurt?” Tina asks as she kneels down by Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head and more tears fall. “No.” His voice is full of tears.

Tina takes his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kurt uses her help to pull his lifeless body up.

We’re done. Broken up. God I’m so stupid. Why couldn’t I just ignore everything?

“What happened?” Tina asks as she leads Kurt into the girls bathroom.

“I-”

“Kurt.” Santana voice echoes through the room as she steps out of a stall with Brittany. Santana is at his side in a heartbeat, her hands on either side of his face. “What happened?” She looks to Tina when Kurt doesn’t answer straight away. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know.” Tina answers softly as she pulls a quiet Kurt closer to herself. “I just found him sitting on the floor by the lockers.”

Santana nods before she takes Kurt’s hand. “Come on.” She says gently. “Lets clean your face up.”

Kurt nods as he finally moves his eyes to meet her. She nods in understanding of his silence before pulling him out of Tina’s hold and over to the sinks. Brittany pulls out the slushie chair and Kurt takes a seat.

Maybe she can tell me what to do.

“San . . . Santana.” Kurt’s voice is already hoarse from the short amount of time he was crying.

“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” Santana says as she wets some paper towels.

“I need to.” Kurt says more firmly.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Santana simply says as she starts to run the wet towels across his cheeks.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “I . . . I umm . . . I accused Noah. Of cheating.” He mutters.

His voice echoes through the room and all three girls have the same reaction. They gasp and their eyes dart towards each other.

Kurt continues on. “He wouldn’t tell me or Sam what he’s been doing. And he’s been missing all of our dates. And then we found out that he was lying about babysitting and-”

“Slow down Kurt.” Santana cuts him off from his rant. “Just breathe.”

Kurt does as she says and lets out a shaky breath. “Okay. I . . . what do I do Santana?”

“Well . . . “ Santana moves around and kneels in front of him. “Do you know for sure that he’s cheating on you?”

“No . . . but-”

“Kurt.” Santana takes his hand. “If Puck has a secret that he’s keeping from you and Sam, it’s for a good reason. He loves you and wouldn’t do anything to mess that up. You know that, right?”

Kurt hesitates before nodding. “I do. And I love him to, but . . . we’re . . . I’m not sure if we’re still together. He took off after I yelled at him. Sam’s with him.” Kurt adds quietly.

“Then you need to talk to him.” Santana says firmly as she stands up. “Talk to him and make this right. I have too much investment in this relationship for you to screw it up because you’re afraid.”

Kurt chuckles and lets himself be pulled up. “I’m not afraid.”

“You are. That’s why you lash out.” Santana doesn’t beat around the bush. “It’s the same when you and I were dating.” Kurt blushes at the memory. “To you, it was easier than choosing one of them. Hell, our whole dating phase was about you being afraid.”

Kurt looks down, but Tina’s hand reaches out and tilts his head back up. “She’s right Kurt. You shouldn’t give up on people that love you.”

Kurt smiles and looks at each of the girls. “I love you all.” He smiles as he wraps his arms around Santana and Tina. 

Brittany steps forward and the four stand their together, one hug somehow making them stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Day #49: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt finally raises his head as he walks through the hallway.

_Thank god glee is now. I really need to talk to Noah. It seems like I was always pulled away before I could talk to him._

Kurt sighs as he steps into the next hallway.

_I need . . . need to talk to him._

Kurt stops when his eyes come up on the person that he’s been avoiding the entire day.

“Hey Kurt.” Karofsky says as he moves towards Kurt.

Kurt puts on a smile as he backs up into a set of lockers. “Dave.”

“Kurt . . . I just want to apologize for yesterday.” Karofsky says in a sincere voice. “I was stupid, and I was acting on old feelings. Believe me . . . I don’t feel that way about you anymore.”

“Really?” Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s true.” Karofsky says firmly. “I guess old feelings re-ignited without me knowing. I was a complete fool. I only want to be your friend.”

Kurt’s eyes narrow with suspicion.

 _He only wants to be my friend. But he tried kissing me yesterday, and then was borderline psychotic a few weeks back._

Kurt smiles and takes the high road. “It’s fine Dave. I like us being friends.”

“So you forgive me?” Karofsky asks with a small smile.

“Yes.” Kurt nods. “As long as old feelings don’t return, then yes.”

“Great.” Karofsky’s smile is wide now. “Can . . . can I have a hug then?”

Kurt bites his lip before slowly nodding. “Sure.”

Kurt struggles to not tense up as the bigger boy swoops him up into his arms.

_Lets hope that he changes._

Kurt looks over his shoulder and spots Noah stepping into the hallway.

**NOAH**

Noah sighs as he walks towards the choir room.

_I can finally talk to you Kurt. We need to set this write. That . . . I love him._

Noah smiles as the thought settles in his head.

 _I am so not giving up on him_.

Noah chuckles as he turns into another hallway. He stops when he feels a hand on his arm. The hand turns him around.

Noah’s eyes narrow at Quinn. “What do you want?”

Quinn just smiles at him, ignoring his tone. “Hey Noah. I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight to work on our duet assignment for glee club?” Quinn asks with a smile. 

“No.” Noah answers.

Quinn ignores“I figured since it’s a Friday night, that we can have dinner first.”

“No.” Noah says louder.

“And maybe catch up-”

“No.” Noah cuts her off. “Don’t treat me like we’re dating. Everything will be done here at the school.” Noah says firmly. “And I can’t practice tonight. I have plans with my boyfriend.”

Quinn’s smile drops. “When are you going to drop the act Puck? They’re not good enough for you.”

“I’m not good enough for them.” Noah sneers. “And you’re hell as not good enough for me.”

Noah glares at her before turning away. He stops as he sees Sam glaring at Karofsky while he has his arm around Kurt.

_What’s going on?_

Noah’s eyes narrow as he slowly walks towards his boys.

**KURT**

Kurt freezes as soon as he spots Noah.

_Damn it. This isn’t helping the whole cause since he wants to kill Karofsky._

“Okay Dave.” Kurt says as he tries to pull back from the hug.

Karofsky doesn’t let up.

“Hey Kurt.” Kurt smiles with relief as he hears the sound of his boyfriends voice.

He can feel Karofsky tense up before releasing Kurt. Kurt catches his breath as he falls back into the waiting arms of Sam.

“Are you okay?” Sam whispers to Kurt as he wraps his arms tightly around Kurt.

Kurt gives him a small nod, all to aware that Karofsky is watching them closely. “Fine Sam. I was just talking to Dave.” Kurt says with a smile to his former bully.

“Well that’s fine.” Sam forces a smile at the boy as he moves to have an arm wrapped firmly around Kurt’s waist. “But we do have to be going. Glee club and all.”

“Yes.” Kurt jumps in. “Sorry Dave.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure we can talk later.” Karofsky says with a grin. “I mean we are friends now. Maybe we can hang out this weekend.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Sam says as his smile slowly drops to a glare. “Weekends are boyfriend time. We like to reconnect. In many ways.”

Kurt bites back a laugh at his boyfriends implications. Karofsky actually growls.

“Sorry.” Kurt says with a smile to Karofsky. “But we really need to be going.”

Karofsky nods before he slowly smiles. “That’s all right. I’ll see you later Kurt.”

Kurt gives him a short nod before the boy glares at Sam and turns to walk away.

“Well that went well.” Sam says with a frown.

Kurt looks up at him. “Thank you for that. I really don’t think he’s over his old feelings like he’s been telling me.”

“Well we’ll keep him away from you.” Sam says as he wraps his arms around Kurt again.

“We?” Kurt raises and eyebrow.

Sam nods at something down the hallway. Kurt turns and spots Noah watching them carefully as he makes his way towards them. He looks past Noah at an angry Quinn.

_Why can’t life ever be simple?_

Kurt looks away from his concerned boyfriend and back to Sam. “I . . . I don’t think I can talk to him right now. I need to think of something to say. That way I don’t say the wrong thing and make everything worse.”

Sam hesitates before nodding. “Alright. But you guys need to make up. I don’t know if I can deal with losing either of you.” Sam takes a deep breath. “I need to tell you what Noah told me. I just need you to listen.”  
Kurt nods.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day #49: Part 4**

**KURT**

Kurt is shaking with . . .

_I’m not afraid. Am I?_

With apprehension as he walks into the choir room with Sam’s arms still wrapped around his waist from behind. Kurt yelps in surprise as Sam lifts him up.

“Sam!” Kurt squeals. “Put me down.”

“Then stop frowning.” Sam says with a smile as he puts Kurt back on his feet. “Stop stressing out over things.”

Kurt sighs and looks at his boyfriend with a soft smile. “Thank you. And I will try. With Noah I mean.” He adds with a bite to his lip. “Promise.”

“I know.” Sam says as he looks past Kurt.

Kurt turns around and sees Noah stepping through the other doorway. Kurt can’t help but smile at how loved he feels when the boy looks at him with concern.

_Must have seen Karofsky hug me._

Kurt looks down at his shoes, ashamed.

_I shouldn’t be to hard on him. After all, it could have looked wrong when he saw Karofsky and me._

“Go.” Sam urges softly behind him. “Fix our relationship.”

Kurt nods and bites his lip as he slowly makes his way towards his other boyfriend.

“Alright guys.” Mr. Schue announces his entrance with a clap of his hands.

Kurt jumps and growls. Noah chuckles at his expression.

“Take a seat guys.” Mr. Schue holds his hands out to the chairs where the rest of the New Directions are already taking a seat.

Noah hesitates before extending a hand to Kurt. Kurt bites his lip before reaching out and taking the tan hand. Both boys break out in smiles. Sam walks between them and wraps an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Come on boys.” He whispers as he pulls them close and guides them towards the chairs.

_At least some progress is being made. I still don’t like that he’s hiding something._

Kurt’s very aware that Sam leaves a seat between him and Noah. He forces himself not to glare at one boyfriend for making him sit by the other boyfriend that he’s mad at for reasons that have yet to be talked about.

_I’m going to kill you Sam. You can’t force me to talk to him. I’ll make sure to talk to him._

“Alright guys. Lets talk duets . . .” Kurt rolls his eyes and leans towards Sam as he zones out.

**NOAH**

“What do I do?” Noah asks as he watches Kurt take off, not looking back as glee practice ends.

“Just talk to him.” Sam says as he takes Kurt’s chair and reaches up to run his hand through the boys mohawk. “It’s like I said earlier, just explain everything to him. Explain that . . . the lie that you’re keeping, is for a good reason.”

_He won’t forgive me for that._

Noah bites his lip as he turns to look at Sam, his eyes wet and red. “I don’t want to lie to you both . . . but I have to. Just for now.”

“I know Noah.” Sam presses their bodies together and gives the boy a soft kiss. “I know, and I accept that. But you need to explain this to Kurt. You know that he’s more fragile than both of us. He’s had his guard up with being gay far longer than you or I have.” Sam moves his hand down the side of Noah’s face and cups the tan cheek. “Go talk to him. I need to go home to my parents.”

Noah nods before pulling Sam in for a deep kiss. Both pairs of hands hold onto the head of the other. 

_Don’t let me lose them._

Noah laces both of his hands into Sam’s blonde hair and holds him close, savoring every flavor that dances across their tongues.

_I can’t lose them._

**KURT**

Kurt manages not to role his eyes as his brother stares him down. “What Finn?” He all but snaps as he keeps his eyes on the TV.

He hears Finn sigh. “What’s going on with you and your boyfriends?” Finn asks.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie Kurt. Everyone could see how tense you guys were today.” Finn says softly. “Just talk to me Kurt. I thought we were past keeping secrets.”

Kurt sighs before turning on the couch to look at his brother. “Noah . . . he’s keeping a secret . . . from me and Sam . . .” Kurt wrings his hands together on his lap. “And . . . I accused him of cheating.”

“You didn’t?” Kurt looks down at his brothers first words. “How . . . what’d he do?”

“He said that I didn’t know him that well . . . and that I should know that he would never cheat.” Kurt admits guiltily.

Finn sighs before moving next to his brother and wrapping his arm around the smaller boys shoulders. “Have you guys talked?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt leans into his brothers hold. “I know Sam wants us all to be together this weekend, so it’ll probably happen then.”

Finn sighs and hugs Kurt closer. “Go on then. You’re going to need to rest if you’re spending all day tomorrow with your boys. Lots of energy too.” Finn adds with a smirk.

Kurt hits Finn playfully on the chest. “Good job at ruining this brotherly moment.” Kurt teases as he stands up.

Finn grabs his hand and looks at him seriously. “Just get some rest Kurt. Otherwise you’ll be more stressed out and do something stupid. Like date Santana again.”

Kurt yanks his hand back and mock glares at Finn. “I don’t think I could ever do that again.” He sighs and makes his way to the doorway. “Thank you Finn.”

“No problem Kurt.” Kurt hears as he steps out into the hallway.

He sighs before making his way down to his room.

_Maybe Finn is right. Maybe everything will solve itself tomorrow._

Kurt groans as he moves to crawl on his bed. He flops down on his chest and lets his head hit his pillow, his eyes closing.

_Or maybe everything will blow up in my face because I don’t know how to stop looking for problems when there is none._

He opens his eyes, staring at the wall, as he hears footsteps coming closer, down the stairs. 

_Probably Fi-_

“Kurt.”

Kurt tenses at the voice.The voice doesn’t make another sound as he hears the footsteps closer. He hears the bed creak and it dips down beside him as his boyfriend crawls on.

“Are you awake?” He hears Noah’s voice hit his ear.

Kurt hesitates before giving him a slight nod. The next thing he feels are Noah’s strong and warm arms wrap around his waist.

“Kurt . . . babe . . . I’m so, so sorry.” Noah moves to kiss his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m not lying on purpose. I . . . I need to keep this to myself. But you need to trust me.” Noah moves so he’s looking down at Kurt. “But I promise you. I’m not doing anything that will make you or Sammy upset. I’m not cheating . . . and I’m not doing anything to compromise our love.” Kurt can feels Noah’s burning eyes waiting for Kurt to look at him. “Please . . . just trust me.”

Kurt turns and allows Noah to look at him. “I do.”

With those two words, he can see hope return to Noah once more. Kurt reaches up and pulls Noah into a soft kiss. Noah kisses him softly before pulling back.

“No. Tonight will be all about you.” Noah smiles. “I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you.”

**NOAH**

Noah sighs with content as Kurt is relaxed into his hold.

Kurt narrows his eyebrows and looks to Noah. “I just realized something.”

“And what is that?” Noah mumbles as his eyes slowly drift shut.

“How come Finn or my parents haven’t came down yet?” Kurt asks with questioning eyes.

Noah smirks. “I told Finn I had an apology. He made up some excuse to get everyone out of the house so I could show you how much I wanted to apologize.”

Kurt smiles. “Good. But we need to have Sammy with us soon.”

“You know . . . my house will be empty this weekend.” Noah says with a small smile. “We can see if you guys want to spend the night, spend all this time together. Like our first time.”

Kurt’s smile is so bright.


	16. Chapter 16

**Day #50**

**KURT**

Kurt looks out of his window up at the Puckerman house. He bites his lip as he opens his car door and steps out.

_Good thing it’s not too awkward now._

He looks around the driveway, only seeing his car and Noah’s truck.

_Well I guess we still have to wait for Sammy._

Kurt smiles to himself as he makes his way up to the front door. He knocks quickly before stepping back. The door is opened quickly and Noah appears with a smile.

“Hey babe.”

Kurt smiles before leaning forward and kissing Noah softly. “Hey.”

“How are you feeling today?” Noah asks as he steps back and lets Kurt step in.

“Better. Still on a sex high thanks to you.” Kurt says with a smirk to his boyfriend.

“Even if we didn’t have sex.” Noah adds.

Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way into the house. Noah barely wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist when they hear a whistle from the open door. They both turn to look at their other boyfriend.

“Sammy boy.” Noah says with a smile as he moves to pull Sam into a kiss.

Sam kisses back for a second before moving to kiss Kurt.

“So.” Sam starts as he moves into the house, shutting the door behind him. “I’m kind of happy that you both fixed everything.”

“You told him.” Kurt says as he looks at Noah.

Noah nods and wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “I called him once I left your place.

Kurt blushes and looks down to his feet. “I didn’t think to call you. I was . . . resting.”

Noah snorts. “Understatement.”

“I know what you guys did.” Sam says as he holds his hand out for Kurt to take, only continuing when the boy does. “And I’m happy that you guys got some you time.”

Kurt turns to look at Noah with a smile. Noah wraps his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulls him close.

“I’m still sorry guys.” Noah mutters into their close huddle. “I will tell you, just not yet. And I’m happy that your trusting me with his.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t before.” Kurt adds to the apology. “I shouldn’t have freaked out over everything. It was just . . . nerves I guess. I’m not used to being in a relationship.”

“And you think I am?” Noah asks with a laugh. “I never really did a relationship before you guys. It was mainly screwing around.” Noah admits with a guilty tone.

Sam is the one to give him a soft kiss and kisses the guilt away. “That’s the past.” He pulls back from the kiss with a smile. “And I was only in one relationship before this, but my story is like every Hollywood romance movie. Boy meets Boy. Boy falls in love with boy. Then boy falls in love with another boy and all boys get together.” Sam finished with smirk.

All three boys share a small laugh.

“So we’re all good right?” Kurt says, his voice a little unsure. “Everything’s out in the open.”

“No.” Noah says as he looks to Sam. “Any updates on the house?”

“No.” Sam shakes his head slightly. “Nothing was taken. Mom guessed that we must not have closed the door all the way last night. The wind blew it open or something.

Kurt bites his lip. “But . . . what if it was that guy again. That guy that’s been watching my house.”

He can feel both boys tense.

“Then we’ll deal with him.” Noah says slowly. “He’s not getting near you.”

“But what if that’s what he did last night?” Kurt asks. “He was probably in the house . . . watching us.” Kurt stresses. “He’s doing more than just looking now.”

“Hey.” Noah says as he waits for Kurt to look into his eyes. “We’re going to take care of you.”

“Noah’s right.” Sam adds in. “If that freak thinks he can come into my house when you’re supposed to feel safe with me, then he has another thing coming.”

Kurt slowly nods, more for his benefit. “So . . . is that everything? No more secrets or . . . problems.”

“You mean besides Karofsky.” Noah says with a growl.

Kurt bites his lip. “He said he wanted to be friends today, that the other day was a slip on his part, but . . . rest assured, I informed him that I will never be with him. Even if I’m not with you guys.”

“Which will be never.” Sam snorts. “Not if I can help it.”

“Same here.” Noah agrees with a soft smile.

Kurt tightens his hold on them and bows his head down to rest on their shoulders. “What did I do to deserve love like this from you two.”

“I think I should be asking that.” Noah says as he places a kiss to Kurt’s hair. “You still love me through all the crap that I’ve caused.”

“I still think Kurt has us beat on causing crap for us.” Sam teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and leans back. “This is true.”

The moment is ruined with the sound of two rumbling stomachs. 

Sam laughs as he places a kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday.” Kurt shrugs.

“And you Noah?” Sam looks to Noah.

“Same.”

Sam nods and pulls back from their little group. “Well come on then. I’ll make us some breakfast before we all start the day.”

Kurt rolls his eyes before following the blonde boy towards the kitchen. He stops and looks back at the boy that hadn’t moved.

“You okay Noah?” Kurt asks as he eyes the soft smile on the tan face.

Noah’s smile gets a tad wider. “I’m perfect. Just realized how great it’d be if it was just the three of us . . . all the time.”

Kurt smiles at the thought as Sam wraps his arms around his waist from behind. “I like the idea.”

Kurt chuckles softly. “Sammy cooking us breakfast every morning.”

“You being perfect all day.” Noah adds in.

“And Noah being the best man he can be.” Sam adds in with a soft whisper.

Noah is looking at the two boys with a growing smile before he smooths his face out and smirks. “Come on boys. We’ll need all of the energy we can get for the day I have planned."

**NOAH**

Noah half wobbles into the kitchen behind Sam and Kurt.

“Sit." Sam says as he makes his way to the refrigerator. “I’ll make lunch."

“I’m sure Noah will need it more than us." Kurt says with a small smile as he takes a seat.

Noah growls. “Does that mean that my wooing is over?"

“Oh it was over last night when you were at my place." Kurt says with a smirk.

Noah glares at Kurt. “So you mean I took a pounding from you for no reason?"

“You know you loved it." Kurt laughs as Noah’s reluctant nod. “And besides, you did all the work. Rode me like a champ."

Sam snorts from where his head is stuck in the cabinets.

Noah rolls his eyes and smirks. “That’s right. I do everything the best."

“Even if your butt suffers." Kurt teases.

Noah gives in and smiles. “But it felt amazing."

**SAM**

Sam presses a small kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. He can practically hear Kurt smile before the boy turns in his arms to face him.

“Hi.” Sam mutters.

“Hi.” Kurt smiles back.

“Hello to you too.” Noah laughs from above them.

They both look up from their spots on Noah’s lap. They’re on the couch in the living room, Sam is cuddling Kurt with both of their heads resting on Noah’s lap.

Sam rolls his eyes and looks back down to Kurt. “I don’t think you should go home.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt pouts. “Dad said no to staying the night.”

“It’s not like we’re doing anything bad.” Noah complains.

Kurt looks up at Noah. “Not in our eyes.”

“And plus we did all of that during the day.” Noah says. “I’d actually just like to sleep tonight and wake up together.”

“Who knew Noah could be so sweet?” Kurt says with a grin.

Noah rolls his eyes before his jaw clenches. “Umm . . . there’s actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about?”

Both Sam and Kurt share a look before looking up at Noah.

Noah gulps. “Well I don’t . . . want us having sex unless all of us are there.” Noah says slowly. “Not that I don’t want one on ones or anything, I just think it’s better.”

“I’m up for that.” Sam agrees immediately. “Handjobs and grinding are hot enough with just two of us.”

Kurt nods in agreement. “Alright then.”

Noah lets out a sigh of relief. “Good. I was afraid you guys would think it’s stupid.”

“It’s not Noah.” Kurt is the first to say before sighing. “Come on. Maybe if I get home early, dad will let me come over early.”

**NOAH**

“Come to bed already.” Noah complains.

Sam chuckles as he slides his phone back into his jeans before crawling into the bed naked. Noah is quick to wrap his arms around Sam and hold their nude bodies close.

“Sorry. My parents just wanted to check in.” Sam explains.

Noah nods into Sam’s shoulder and places a small kiss on his shoulder blade. “It’s fine Sammy.”

Sam turns in Noah’s hold and intertwines their legs. They both moan slightly when their cocks rub together.

“I love you Noah.” Sam says as he looks into Noah’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Noah says back. “Forever and always.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day #50**

**NOAH**

The tan boy slowly opens his eyes and sighs with content. He pulls the blonde boy closer and tightens his grip around his waist. He then pauses before noticing a pair of slim pale arms wrapped around his waist as well.

He turns his head slightly and smiles. “Kurt.”

Kurt groans and presses his face into the crook of Noah’s neck. “Go back to sleep Noah.”

“But . . .” Noah can’t help but give Kurt a sleepy smile. “What are you doing here?”

“Sleeping Noah.” Kurt sighs before opening his eyes and moving so he’s hovering above his boyfriend. “Anymore questions . . . or can I get back to sleep?”

Noah is almost tempted roll his eyes at Kurt’s irritability so early in the morning. “Don’t kill me, but . . . what time is it?”

Kurt gives him a soft smile. “Almost nine.”

“When did you get here?” Noah asks.

“Almost an hour ago.” Kurt answers before settling down behind Noah.

“But-” He lets out a low growl when Kurt bucks his nude body into Noah’s.

“Are you sure you want to keep asking questions?” Kurt mutters into his throat as his hands slowly trace up and down Noah’s chest, each round getting closer to Noah’s area of interests.

“Your dad.” Noah manages to choke out as warmth floods his stomach.

Kurt stops with his hands and re-tightens his grip on the boy. “He knows I’m here. Now lets sleep before we really need to get up.”

Noah goes to say something, but stops when he realizes he doesn’t have any complaints.

Us being together . . . that’s what makes this perfect.

**KURT**

“Thank you Sammy.” Kurt mutters as he pulls the blonde up for a soft kiss.

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that.” Sam mutters against his lips before pressing his body down against Kurt’s.

Kurt opens his mouth and lets their tongues tangle together. Kurt reaches up to run his hands through the blonde hair and pulls Sam closer.

Sam rolls them over, continuing the lazy kiss as Kurt moves his legs so he’s almost straddling Sam. Sam reaches around and drags the back of his fingers down Kurt’s spine.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss with a laugh. “You can’t do that Sammy. I’m ticklish.”

“I know.” Sam smirks. “Maybe I just like seeing you come undone.”

“There are many ways you can achieve that.” Kurt says, his voice deeper than usual.

“I’ll say.” Noah adds in.

Both boys turn to look at their tan boyfriend. Said boyfriend seems to finally be waking up out of his post-orgasm haze.

“I’m sure you would.” Kurt says with a laugh before turning back to Sam with wide eyes. “You know what we should do today?”

“No.” Sam sighs with content as he lets his head lay softly in the feather-light pillow. “What should we do?”

“We should go on a picnic.” Kurt says with a wide grin.

“No Kurt.” Noah groans. “Picnics are for girls.”

“Or Sam and I since we want to join the whether.” Kurt’s eyes narrow in a don’t-mess-with-me kind of way.

“A picnic sounds great.” Noah rushes to say, a slight panic in his voice.

“Thank you.” Kurt grins and looks back to Sam. “He is so easy to manipulate.” He rolls his eyes at Noah’s grumble. “Anyways Sammy, you up for it.”

“What do you want me to cook?” Sam asks as he nods.

“Just . . . the basics.” Kurt smiles that Sam is so eager to please him.

**SAM**

Sam smiles wide as Kurt pulls them up to a small park in the middle of Lima.

Kurt catches his smile. “Everyone knows about us by now right? We might as well use it to the best of our ability.” He looks to the back seat where Noah is sleeping with a smile. “Wake up Noah. Or you won’t be getting any desert.”

“And what would that be?” Noah asks without opening his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He gives a grinning Noah a smirk before sliding out of the car.

Sam chuckles before looking back at Noah. “Come on. We had like ten hours of sleep last night and I gave you an awesome way to wake up.” He grins wider at Noah’s expression at the recent memory. “Just give him a few hours to have his fun. Then we’ll be back at your place, finishing up the day with each other. No nature in between.”

Noah sighs and nods. “Fine. I was just hoping that today would be a lay in bed kind of day.”

“It was . . . and I’ll be damned if it won’t be when we get back.” Sam adds with a huge grin before sliding out of the car.

Sam leans back in to the car to pick up the picnic basket that Kurt managed to find in Sarah’s room.

“Sammy.” Noah groans as he gets out of the car and settles against it by Sam. “It’s cold today.”

“Well Kurt did tell you to wear a jacket.” Sam says as he shuts his door. “He’s usually right about what to wear.”

“But I don’t want him knowing that.” Noah groans. “It just gives him more power.”

“You can’t lie to me Noah.” Sam says as he pushes Noah into the car and presses their bodies together. “You like it when Kurt is in charge.” His eyes narrow at Noah as he slowly lowers his lips. “It turns you on just as much as it does me. Seeing him be so . . . forceful.” Sam smiles on the word.

Noah lets out a shudder and a low moan. “Damn Sammy.”

“Come on boys.” Kurt’s voice calls out.

Sam lets out a small chuckle before giving Noah a quick kiss. “Come on. Maybe if we’re good, then Kurt might . . .” He trails off, leaving Noah’s growing imagination to it’s own.

**KURT**

Kurt lays relaxed against Noah’s chest, his left arm and leg over the tan boys and in Sam’s lap. Sam holds his hand tight, his thumb rubbing little circles over the back of it.

“We should definitely have weekends like this more often.” Kurt mutters aloud.

“Sure.” Noah snorts. “We can all take shifts.”

Kurt looks up and kisses the bottom of Noah’s jaw. “It’s either that or no time together. And no sex.” Kurt adds in an afterthought.

“That would suck . . . big time.” Noah chuckles as he kisses Kurt’s forehead.

“Well what do we have here.” Kurt can feel both boys tense as the voice gets closer. “Who knew you three were out in the world . . . getting so cozy?”

“Quinn.” Kurt makes his real smile go fake just for the girl. “What are you doing here?”

“Well some of the girls through it would be a good idea to have some us time.” Quinn answers with a sweet smile as she directs there attention to a small pavilion in the distance with all of the girls from glee sitting there. “It’s nice being involved.”

“Of course it is.” Kurt continues to smile. “You wouldn’t want to do anything so you’re not anymore . . . would you?” His smile falters.

Noah told me about your advances. That’s right Quinn. I know everything.

It’s obvious that Quinn is struggling to keep her smile. “Well why don’t you join us. I’m sure you don’t want any of this alone time.” She ignores their protests for peace and calls the girls over.

Kurt rolls his eyes as the girls make their way towards them. He looks at his tense and furious boyfriends.

“I’ll just take this back to the car.” He pulls out of Noah’s hold and picks up the basket.

Both boys stare him down with concern.

“I can come with you.” Noah suggests,

Kurt shakes his head and nods towards the oncoming girls. “I’m fine. Just need some space before I murder an unmentioned girl.”

Noah snorts and wraps his arm around Sam’s shoulders and pulls him close.

“Hurry up then.” Sam says. “These girls can be scary if you don’t know how to deal with them.”

_Too true._

Kurt gives a mock bow before turning and walking away. He can almost feel Quinn’s glare in his back.

_I’m going to have to have a little talk with her. No one messes with my Noah._

**NOAH**

_Come on Kurt_

Noah smiles politely as the girls ask him and Sam random questions about their relationship.

_Only you know how to get rid of them politely._

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that question.” Sam says, already tired of answering the questions while Noah is lost in his own thoughts.

“What was the question?” Noah asks as he focuses on Sam.

“We want to know if you boys have done it yet.” Mercedes answers. “I wanna know if my baby boy is a man yet.”

“He’s not so much your baby boy anymore . . . is he?” Quinn asks. “He just seems to be pulling away from almost everyone.”

“Well he has a very busy schedule.” Noah answers, half relieved that the topic of Kurt’s virginity is discarded, but half-ignored at Quinn’s manipulating words. “He makes time for Sam and myself, his family and job, school . . . and then the girls on some weekends.”

“He has too.” Sam adds in. “I think he’s doing a pretty good job at dividing his time.”

“But Mercedes.” Quinn ignores their explanation and looks to the girl. “When was the last time the girls had a sleep over?”

“That time when I had to kick you out.” Santana butts in, her anger finally spilling over. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he was in the hospital for awhile.”

Quinn’s smile falters to the delight of Noah and Sam. “But since then. He’s been home for-”

“A little over two weeks.” Kurt answers as he returns. “I’m still getting adjusted to everything.” He stares Quinn down as he makes his way past Santana and Brittany, both girls smiling at his control. “But we’ll have one soon. Right girls?”

All the girls, minus Quinn nod. “Can I come?”

“Can you behave?” Kurt asks back, not standing down as he positions himself in front of his sitting boyfriends.

“I’m always-”

“Stop lying Quinn.” Santana hisses. “Just nod and try to keep your mouth shut or you’ll be gone.”

Quinn goes to say something, but stops and nods.

“Then it’s settled.” Kurt says as he sits down in Sam’s lap. Sam pulls him to his chest and Noah grabs a hand. “We can have a sleep-over soon.”

“You sure about this?” Noah asks as the girls start talking amongst themselves except for a quiet Quinn. “She’s not exactly your best friend.”

“And she never will be.” Kurt reassures him. “But we have to do something. I want to have no more drama for a while.”

Noah nods and lays his head on top of Sam’s. “Do you think they’ll notice if we leave?” Noah whispers into the blonde hair.

“I hope not. Let’s go.” Sam begins to move, but Kurt stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Easy Sammy, Noah.” Kurt says calmly. “Just a few more minutes.  Then we can go back to the amazing empty house.” He adds with a smirk.

Noah grins as Kurt leans up to capture his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Day #51**

**NOAH**

Noah groans as Quinn walks away from him.

_Great. Just another thing on my list that I don’t need or want._

“What’s wrong Noah?” Kurt asks as he wraps his arms around Noah from behind.

Noah sighs before turning in Kurt’s hold and wrapping his own arms around the smaller boy. “Quinn just pointed it out to me, but . . . we have to perform our duet this Friday.” He drops his head to rest on Kurt’s shoulders. “I agreed to meet her after school today.”

“It’s fine Noah.” Kurt says as he reaches up to run his fingers through the boys mohawk. “Do you want me and Sam to come with you? We trust you either way.” Kurt adds with a soft smile.

Noah lifts his head up with a soft smile. “Thanks babe.” He gives Kurt a soft kiss. “But no. I want it to be a surprise for you and Sammy.”

“Okay Noah.” Kurt smiles at him. “Just make sure that she knows that you belong to me and Sam.”

**KURT**

Sam smiles as he sits down next to Kurt in the choir room.

“What?” Kurt raises an eyebrow as he shifts so he’s leaning into his blonde boyfriend.

“Nothing.” Sam smiles. “Just nothing.”

Kurt scoffs and looks away. “I’ll find out. You know I will.”

“I know, but not if I tell you first.” Sam says as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“Kurt.” Kurt looks up as Mercedes settles down into the chair next to him. “So as you were saying yesterday-”

“The sleep-over.” Kurt nods at her statement. “I was actually thinking about it. I figured we could do it Wednesday night. That way at least two of us can practice our duets for Thursday or Friday.”

“That sounds good.” Mercedes smiles. “We’ll talk later.” She adds when they see Noah walk in.

“Okay.” Kurt says with a smile as the girl moves away.

Kurt is barely able to lean back into Sam before Noah pulls him to his side and into a soft kiss. Kurt chuckles into the kiss before pulling back.

“Easy Tiger.” Kurt teases. “What’s got you so riled?”

Noah ignores him and reaches across to pull Sam into a kiss. Kurt rolls his eyes before sinking down, allowing the two boys to get closer.

“Wanky.”

Kurt lets out a snort as he turns around. Santana is watching the make-out session with amused eyes. Kurt winks at her before turning back to his separated boyfriends.

“So Noah-” Sam starts with a soft smile. “What has you riled up? Not that I’m complaining. Ever.” He adds with a chuckle.

Noah smirks before wrapping his arms around Kurt. “Well I won’t be seeing you guys tonight. And I’ll be bored the entire time that I’m with her.” Noah mock pouts as he places his head on top of Kurt’s. “Wanna quick session in the closet after glee?”

“No.” Kurt snorts. “I’m never doing that here at school.”

“Never say never.” Noah mutters under his breath.

“Alright guys.” Mr. Schue claps his way into the room. “First up for duets is-”

**SAM**

Sam almost laughs at the surprise in his boyfriends faces as he and Tina stand up.

_Yep, I can totally keep a surprise._

Sam moves a stool to the edge of the piano while Tina sits on the piano bench. They share a small smile before Tina starts playing.

_(Tina)_

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

Sam gives Noah and Kurt a small glance.

_(Sam)_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

Sam shares a small smile with his boyfriends as Tina starts.

_(Tina)_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

Sam slowly looks at Tina.

_(Sam)_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Tina slides off of the piano bench as Brad slides on and continues where she left off.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina moves towards Sam and cups his cheek. They sing together as they stare into each others eyes.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam stands up and cups Tina's chin.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

They slowly move forward until their forehead are pressed together.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

Tina brings her hand up and places it over Sam's heart.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

They sing in unison as Sam lifts his other hand and slowly caresses the hand that she's holding to his face.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Surprising everyone, they both shed a tear at the same time.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Is that alright_

_With you?_

The piano stops playing for a beat as Tina goes in to kiss Sam. He stops her by placing his finger between their lips

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina sings her heart out against Sam’s finger.

_(Sam)_

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam slowly starts tilting his finger towards Tina, pushing her away.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina reaches up to grab the wrists that has the finger that's pushing her away.

_(Sam)_

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

Sam keeps pushing at her with his finger until they start separating.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina holds onto his arm as she belts out her lines.

_(Sam)_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

Sam flicks his thumb up and his hand is in the shape of a gun against Tina's chin.

_(Tina and Sam)_

_Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?_

Another beat in the music and Sam jerks his hand back.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina slowly starts stumbling backwards.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Sam jerks his gun-hand at her again.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright with you?_

Tina drops to her knees, head raised, eyes still locked with Sam's.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright?_

Sam drops to his knees beside her and opens his arms.

_(Sam)_

_Is that alright?_

Tina falls into his arms.

_(Tina)_

_Is that alright with you?_

They bring their heads together again as the piano stops.

_(Tina and Sam)_

  
_No..._

There is only a slight applause before the glee club starts clapping their hands.

**KURT**

“That was amazing Sammy.” Kurt says as he pulls his boyfriend into a hug. “When did you have time to do that.”

“This morning.” Sam answers with a grin. “Tina and I decided on the song first period. Then we decided on the simple choreography just before class.”

“So that’s why you were smiling.” Kurt smiles. “Well it was brilliant. It sounds like I might actually have competition.”

“Oh you know it.” Noah says as he throws an arm over Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy boy is good at everything.”

“I’m very aware.” Kurt says in a husky voice, taking delight in Sam’s blush.

Noah sighs. “Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go.”

Sam gives Noah a small kiss on the cheek. “Call us if we need to take care of her.”

“I’ll bring the trash bags.” Kurt adds in as Noah gives them each a small kiss on the lips before taking off down the hallway.

Kurt sighs before walking to Sam and wrapping his arms around the boy.

“Come on.” Sam nudges Kurt. “We need another movie night since we can’t on Wednesday.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Day #52**

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as he walks into McKinley High.

_Oh what a great day. Drama’s over, I fixed everything with Noah. The girls are sleeping over tomorrow._

Kurt lets out a sigh of content before he feels a hand grab onto his wrist. “Kurt.”

“Santana.” Kurt smiles as he turns around. “How are . . .” He trails off when he sees her concerned face. “What’s going on?”

“You haven’t heard.” She says as she lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Alright then. I have something for you to read.”

“Read?” Kurt’s eyes narrow in concern. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh my gosh Kurt.” Kurt suddenly has his arms filled with Rachel. “I’m so sorry that he did that to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asks as he quickly takes Rachel’s arms off of him. “Have you gone crazy?”

“You don’t know.” Her eyes go wide.

“No I don’t know.” Kurt looks between the two concerned girls. “What are you two talking about?”

Santana bites her lip before turning to Rachel. “Do you have a copy?”

“Copy of what?” Kurt asks as Rachel nods.

“I left it in the choir room. Lets get him in there before he arrives.” Rachel grabs Kurt’s wrist and starts dragging him down the hall.

“What are you two talking about?” Kurt asks as Santana grabs his other wrist.

Kurt rolls his eyes when both girls decline to answer. He looks around and he becomes curiouser. Almost every student is holding a copy of the school paper. The students glance between him and the paper, many of them gasping.

_What the heck is going on? It’s not like Jacob has any dirt on me in that thing._

Kurt’s eyes narrow as he’s drug into the choir room. “Are you two going to tell me what’s going on?”

Rachel lets go of him and moves to the piano. “Here.” She slides a copy of the school newspaper towards him.

Santana slides her hand down so they’re holding each others before guiding him over to the piano. Kurt’s eyes widen in shock as he reads the front page.

** Newly Gay Resident Noah Puckerman Cheats With A Girl: Quinn Fabray **

Below the headline is a picture. It shows Noah’s back, but Quinn pressed up against his body, their faces aligned.

 _No . . . he wouldn’t . . ._

Kurt glances down to the article.

_Former ladies man, Noah Puckerman, is more known now for switching teams and having not one, but two boyfriends, Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel. After receiving an anonymous tip yesterday afternoon, I rushed to the private rehearsal of Noah Puckerman and former flame Quinn Fabray. The performance was for the resident Glee Club, New Directions, but I seemed to find Noah Puckerman switching directions. Here in the April Rhodes Auditorium, I found the former couple going at it like monkeys. I retreated before things could get more physical. - **JBI**_

Kurt leans over until his forehead lands with a thud on the piano. He struggles to control his shaky breathing to no avail.

“Kurt.” He feels a soft hand start rubbing circles on his back. “I’m so-”

“No-” Kurt cuts Rachel off. “Noah wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t.”

“Kurt-”

“He’s right Rachel.” Santana cuts her off. “It’s probably something that Jacob and Quinn cooked up.”

“But this picture doesn’t lie.” Rachel pokes the picture on the newspaper with each word. 

“She’s right.” Kurt says slowly as he stands up straight. “The picture is proof.”

“Kurt.” Santana turns Kurt around and places her hands on his arms. “You know he wouldn’t do that. Didn’t you guys talk about all of this?”

“We did.” Kurt reluctantly says. “But . . . I guess it’s just always some insecurity that I’ll have.”

“Then go talk to him.” Santana says firmly. “You talk to him and ask him. Don’t assume and possibly ruin your relationship over your worries. Again.”

Kurt chuckles. “You’re right. If I keep doing this . . . then they’re going to hate me.” Kurt smiles at Santana. “I’ll go talk to him now. Before class.”

“Forget class.” Santana laughs. “You guys skip first. Just talk this all out.”

**SAM**

Sam almost hesitates when Kurt sends him a text saying that they need to talk.

_I hope it’s nothing bad. We worked it all out this weekend._

Sam bites his lip before stepping into the choir room. Kurt is at the other door saying goodbye to Santana.

Kurt turns around and gives Sam a nervous smile as soon as he shuts the door. “Sammy?”

“Yes.” Sam says slowly as he steps further into the room. “Am I in trouble . . . or . . .”

“No.” Kurt laughs. “There’s just . . . a slight problem that I think you and I should talk to Noah about.”

“What?” Sam asks with concerend eyes.

Kurt takes a seat on the piano bench and nods towards something. Sam eyes the school paper before walking over to read it.

**NOAH**

Noah bites his lip as he walks into the choir room. Sam and Kurt are sitting on the piano bench, Sam’s head on Kurt’s shoulders. Noah’s eyes narrow when he sees the bloodshot eyes of Sam.

“Sammy. What’s wrong?” Noah rushes over and kneels by his boyfriends. “Why were you crying?” He reaches up and cups the blonde boys face. “Sammy.”

“I’m fine Noah.” Sam reassures the boy as he lifts his head from Kurt’s shoulder. “I just had . . . a moment of shock.”

“Shock.” Noah shakes his head in confusion. “From what?”

Kurt answers for him. “Have you read the school paper?”

“Who reads that crap?” Noah asks, before slowly nodding. “Well everyone today. What’s so interesting that you read it?”

“It’s up there on the piano. Just . . . look at it for a second. Then we need to talk.” Kurt says slowly.

_Talk?_

Noah drags his eyes to meet Sam’s. The boy is staring away from him.

_I didn’t do anything wrong._

Noah slowly nods at Kurt’ request before standing up. He reaches across the piano and looks at the newspaper.

“What the hell?” He stares in anger down at the picture. “What is this?”

“You tell us.” Kurt responds.

Noah turns to look at his boys and his eyes soften. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Then what is it?” Sam asks. “I don’t want to believe it, and I don’t.” He adds when Noah’s face drops. “But it’s just the picture. That’s hard evidence.”

“No.” Noah moves so he’s standing in front of his boyfriends. “That-” He points at the paper. “Is not real. It’s the angle it was taken.” He kneels down before his listening boyfriends. “We have to be close as part of our duet. That’s it. If it was at a different angle, you’d see that we’re a few inches apart. I did not, not will I ever, kiss her. Or anyone other than you two.” His eyes plead with two sets in front of him.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief before pulling Noah into a hard kiss. Noah reaches up and wraps his arms around the blonde boy.

Sam pulls back taking deep breaths. “Thank god. It’s just that picture.”

“I know.” Noah says softly. “All I need you to do is trust me.” Noah looks to Kurt. “Do you?”

Kurt slowly nods. “I do, but it’s like I said before . . . it might take me a while. I’m not used to trusting anyone besides myself.”

“Then I’ll be here for as long as it takes.” Noah is quick to say.

Kurt nods before leaning down and kisses Noah softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Night #53**

**KURT**

“Ladies . . .” Kurt pauses for dramatic effect. “Dinner . . . is served.”

Kurt barely puts the loaded plate of homemade pizza down before all of the girls are diving at it. Kurt laughs as he sits by the bed. Santana slides an arm around his waist and pulls him close.

“Thanks for doing this.” She mutters as she lays her head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.” Kurt smiles sadly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I’m hoping that things will be calm for a while.” He looks down at Santana. “What do you say to weekly shopping sprees and sleep-overs? Is that enough?”

“You know it is.” Santana smiles. “But I’m used to hanging with you every day. It’s been forever since it’s just been you and me.”

“It’s been forever since I’ve needed you to play pretend.” Kurt chuckles.

Santana rolls her eyes. “You know it was more than that.”

“I know.” Kurt says as he tightens his grip around her. 

Santana sighs before smiling. “So how is everything going?”

“It’s . . . good.” Kurt slowly nods with his statement. “Sam and I trust Noah.”

“So no fears?” Santana searches his eyes. “No more . . . worries.

Kurt bits his lip.

_Dang it. Why can’t I lie to her?_

“I’m not saying that things aren’t good, but . . . this week.” He chuckles dryly. “In this past week alone I’ve had to deal with two separate situations of Noah possibly cheating. I want to trust him, and I do, but . . . I have this little . . . itch.” Kurt looks down at his lap. “I think it’s mainly because he was straight before me and Sam. I mean with Sam, Sam was having doubts for a while, but Noah . . . he wanted me because he was jealous because I didn’t want him to begin with. Then his feelings came next.” Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “And then the thing with Quinn. I . . . I know that he loves me . . . but he’ll still miss girls. He even admitted he missed sex before we did it for the first time.” Kurt looks up at Santana. The girl is watching him with sad and concerned eyes. “The newspaper just broke my heart. He knows what Quinn did to us, yet he stood awfully close to her for a dance.” Kurt bites his lip as he looks down again. “It’s just this gut feeling that I have deep down. I don’t want it . . . but it’s there.” He blinks a few times before looking up at Santana. “Does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

Santana hesitates before speaking slowly. “No . . . it doesn’t, but . . . you can’t have a relationship unless you have complete trust your partner. Or partners.” She adds. “And I know you said that you’ve talked to them . . . but have you told them about this? This secret fear.”

Kurt nods. “I told them that it might take a while to get over the fear, but I am working on it.”

“I know.” Santana says softly. “And that’s all that they can ask of you.” Kurt nods and Santana smiles. “Look on the positive side. He and Quinn perform tomorrow. Then you won’t have to worry anymore.”

“Very true.” Kurt breaks out into a big grin. “I can’t wait for him to see my performance. Sam too.”

“What is it?” Santana asks with curious eyes.

Kurt smirks at the girl. “Trust me. You’ll love the Brittany side of it.”

Santana groans and sinks into his hold. “She won’t tell me anything about it. All I know is that you guys have been working on it during school. I want to know.”

“It’ll be worth the wait my dear Santana.” Kurt chuckles. “Come on. Lets join in the gossip and pizza before it’s all gone.”

**NOAH**

“Hey Sammy.” Noah smiles as his boyfriend opens the door.

He bites his lip when he sees the boy. Sam is already dressed for bed, stripped down to his boxers and a white muscle shirt.

“Noah.” Sam smiles. “What are you doing here? It’s-” Sam looks back into the house. “Almost eleven.”

“I-”

“Come inside.” Sam cuts him off. “It’s getting colder outside.”

Noah nods as Sam pulls him inside. Sam flicks on the living room light as he guides them into the living room. Noah waits for Sam to sit down before settling in his legs.

Sam situates himself against the corner of the couch and wraps his arms around his boyfriends freezing body. “Noah . . . why are you so cold? How long were you standing out there?”

Noah shrugs. “About an hour.”

“Noah.” Sam mutters as he pushes Noah forward slightly. “Arms.” He pats Noah on the arms.

Noah rolls his eyes before holding his arms out. Sam takes Noah’s light jacket off before pulling the shirt off as well. Noah’s eyes widen when he feels Sam tug his own shirt off.

“What are you doing Sammy?” Noah asks as he turns to look at his boyfriend. “Your family could-”

“Be out of town.” Sam finished off. “They left after they made sure nothing was taken after last week.”

“You know me or Kurt would have stayed with you so you’re not left alone.” Noah’s voice is concerned as he turns around and kneels between Sam’s legs on the couch.

“I’m fine.” Sam insists.

“But-”

“Now what about you.” Sam cuts him off as he pulls Noah down into a soft hug. “Why were you outside for so long?”

Noah sighs as he curls into Sam’s lap. “I don’t know. I’ve just been . . . thinking about things.”

“Anything I can help with?” Sam asks softly as he runs his hands up and down Noah’s cool body.

“I . . .” Noah bites his lip before looking up at Sam and closing the short distance between their lips.

He can feel Sam’s surprise, but he doesn’t care. He turns his body so both of their chests are smashed together. Noah lets out a soft moan as he leaves Sam’s mouth and starts kissing up his jaw.

“Noah . . . “ Sam moans. “What are you-”

“Please.” Noah pleads as he pulls back slightly. “I just need to get warm first.”

Noah prevents Sam from replying by re-attaching their lips.

**KURT**

“Please god no.” Kurt blushes as he shoves his face into his hands. “I choose dare.”

“Na-uh.” He hears Mercedes’s amused voice. “You chose truth as your fate. Now answer.”

“I already know.” Santana says with a smirk.

“Not far white boy.” Mercedes mock pouts. “Spill.”

“They totally did it.” Tina says with a mouthful of chocolate, the sugar already deep in her system. “I bet they did it all over this room. There’s a reason it’s so white.”

“Oh god.” Kurt blushes more and shuts his eyes.

_Note to self: never give Tina sugar._

“Bow chicka wow wow.” Tina mock-sings. “Little Kurtie boy got some.”

“I hate you right now.” Kurt growls through his teeth.

Tina laughs before crawling over and laying down so half of her body is in Kurt’s lap. “Please Kurtie. Don’t hate me. Then I won’t get to play with Puck’s baby.”

“Baby?” Kurt raises an eyebrow at the delirious girl.

“Of course there’s a baby. After the way he was walking a few weeks ago-” Tina stops to let out a whistle and a laugh. “You and Sam did a good job on him.”

Kurt blushes again and lets his head drop onto Tina’s stomach.

“There there Kurtie.” Tina pats his head. “All you have to do is tell the truth and I’ll stop.”

“Fine.” Kurt snaps his head up. “Yes we’ve had sex.”

All the reactions were expected. Santana just nodded and smiled at Kurt like she was proud. All of the other girls giggled with excitement, even Rachel. The only one that didn’t was Quinn. Kurt watches his her nose flares and her eyes darken.

“Who did what with who with what?” Mercedes asks really fast.

“What?”

_I’m pretty sure I just lost a few brain cells._

“Just tell us who did what white boy.” Mercedes rolls her eyes.

“Come on Kurt.” Rachel jumps into the conversation. “Did you break the stereotype that all effeminate guys bottom?”

Kurt groans. Tina continues to giggle on his lap.

“That’s not fair.” Kurt counters. “I answered your question. Now it’s someone else turn. Brittany, truth or-”

“Na-uh.” Mercedes glares at him. “I want to know more. Details please.”

Kurt groans and turns his head on Tina’s stomach to look at Santana. “Please stop this.”

“Nope.” Santana grins. “I think it’s about time you dish with everyone.”

**NOAH**

“Are you going to talk to me now?” Sam asks after their quick make-out session until Sam stopped it.

“Sammy.” Noah whines as he goes back for another kiss.

“Noah.” Sam says firmly. “You can’t just kiss your way out of this. You clearly need to talk about something and I’m here for you.”

Noah sighs before he sits back in Sam’s lap. “I . . . I want to tell you and Kurt . . . about what I’ve been doing.”

“You do?” He watches as Sam quickly smooths his face.

_Probably doesn’t want to say the wrong thing so I don’t tell him._

“Yeah.” Noah slowly nods. “But . . . I’m not sure. In maybe a week or so.”

“What is it about?” Sam asks.

“You guys.” Noah says with a smile. “It’s . . . sort of like a surprise.”

Sam smiles. “Okay.”

“But . . .” Noah grinds his teeth before letting out a shaky breath. “Can we not tell Kurt?”

Sam’s eyes narrow. “Why not?”

“Because he will appreciate this the most.” Noah says slowly, his eyes unmoving from Sam’s. “And I don’t want him to know that it’s a surprise in advance.”

Sam slowly nods before sighing. “Noah . . . why didn’t you tell us that this was for us? You’ve had us worried about you.”

“I know.” Noah says with a sad face. “But I wanted to make sure it would work out. I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Oh Noah . . .” Sam reaches up and cups Noah’s face. “We could never be disappointed in you.”

Noah breaks out into a grin. “Thank you.” He sighs. “But I have to get going. I’m sure Ma was expecting me home a while ago.”

“Yeah.” Sam says quietly.

“Walk me out.” Noah says with a grin as he slides ever-so-slowly off of his boyfriends bare legs.

**KURT**

Kurt lets out a low groan as his head hits his pillow. Santana lays comfortably to his left while Tina is on his right.

Thank god that girl passes out only a few minutes after she stops eating sugar.

Kurt rolls over onto his back and stares into his dark room. Brittany lays on the floor next to bed, doing her best to be close to Santana. Rachel and Mercedes are sharing an air-mattress near the staircase. His eyes wander over to Quinn. The blonde is laying on his couch.

_At least she behaved herself. She didn’t throw a big fit over the whole sex thing._

Kurt groans.

_I forgot about that._

Kurt quickly and carefully reaches over Santana to his nightstand and picks his phone up. He selects his recipients before typing out the message.

**The girls know everything, or they think they do. All they know is that we’ve had sex. Love you guys, night. Kurt.**

Kurt smiles as he places his phone back onto the nightstand.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Day #54**

**NOAH**

“Hey babe.” Noah wraps his arms around Kurt from behind. “How was the sleep-over last night?”

“It was okay.” Kurt says as he turns in the tan arms. “It would have been better if you and Sammy were there.”

“I know.” Noah smirks. “But we had a little sleep-over ourselves.”

“Did you?” Kurt says with a surprised smile. “And . . . what exactly happened with my two boys?”

“Nothing.” Sam says as he steps up next to them. “Noah was surprisingly tame after a quick make-out session.”

“I’ll bet.” Kurt says with a quick glance down to Noah’s crotch. 

“Anyways-” Noah rolls his eyes. “We need to ask you about that text last night.” Kurt blushes and looks down. “Care to elaborate on what you mean by everything.”

Both Sam and Noah share an amused smile as Kurt mumbles something under his breath.

“What was that?” Sam asks as he reaches out and tilts Kurt’s head up.

“I said that truth or dare is a terrible game.” Kurt grumbles.

Noah lets out a barking laugh while Sam hides his laugh by pulling Kurt close and burying his face in Kurt’s hair.

“It’s not funny.” Kurt groans. “They just wouldn’t stop asking . . . and then Tina was hyper and talking about you being pregnant and who bottomed.”

Noah frowns. “They think I’m pregnant.”

Kurt grins at this golden opportunity. “Well apparently after our first night together, you were walking pretty funny for a while.”

Sam can’t help it and pulls away from Kurt as his laugh fills the hallway.

Noah growls. “Seriously. You guys were limping just as much as I was.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Kurt says with a smile as he holds his hands up. “But I don’t recall you complaining.”

Noah shrugs and smiles. “True.”

Kurt sighs. “Well I have to run, but . . . I can’t wait to see what you have for me and Sam.” 

“It’ll be hot.” Noah smirks before Kurt pulls him in for a kiss.

Kurt gives Sam a kiss too before skipping off to class.

“So . . .” Sam moves to lean up against the locker. “How are you feeling about today? Has Quinn tried anything?”

“No.” Noah shakes his head as he leans up against the lockers next to Sam. “She only tried it in that picture. I made it very clear that she needs to back off and leave us alone. We even re-did all of the choreography so we hardly touch.”

“Good.” Sam smiles. “Because all the drama is over after glee club.”

“I know.” Noah grins at the thought. “I can’t wait. To be free from her and to shove our relationship in her face.”

“Is that all you want to do with our relationship?” Sam asks with a cocked eyebrow.

Noah blushes and looks down. “I want to do so much more with it.”

“Well you will.” Sam says as he pushes away from the locker. “Now go to class. Make us proud and I’ll see you later.”

“Okay Sammy.” Noah leans in for a kiss.

Sam smiles into the kiss before walking away.

_Soon. I’ll be able to tell them everything soon._

Noah smiles before making his way to his first class.

**UNKNOWN**

They walk carefully into the backstage area. A frown spread across their faces as they hear the sound of stifled moans. They make their way to the curtain and listen in.

“Noah.” The voice moans.

He hears Noah chuckle. “That’s right Sammy . . . take it.”

“I can’t take anything because your still clothed.” Sam’s amused voice laughs.

“Oh I know.” Noah sighs. “I don’t want to move.”

“I know.” Sam says softly. “But we need to get out of here before the club arrives.”

“Fine.” Noah moans. “We need to start sneaking around more often.”

_Got it. Now I have some time to get everything ready._

**KURT**

Kurt settles down into the auditorium seat, ready for Noah’s performance.

_And then goodbye Quinn._

“You okay?” Sam asks as he reaches out and takes Kurt’s hand.

“I’m great.” Kurt smiles. “Just hoping for this weekend to come again. I have some ideas that I want to try out on you and Noah.”

Sam grins wide. “Do these ideas involve-”

“Everything.” Kurt cuts him off. “Anything and everything that you can imagine in your pretty little head.”

“Pretty.”

“Hot.” Kurt corrects himself. “In your hot little head.”

“Well I think little Sammy is upset.” Sam mock-pouts. “He’s not little.”

“Oh I know.” Kurt laughs.

“Know what?” Santana asks as she sits down by Kurt.

“How big Sam is.” Kurt says without blinking.

Sam blushes and ducks his head into Kurt’s neck. “Since when are you so open about everything.”

“Since you and Noah.” Kurt whispers in a husky voice before chuckling. “And it’s Santana. It doesn’t even phase her.”

“It’s true.” Santana laughs.

“Alright guys.” They watch as Mr. Schue stands in front of the stage. “Now I would have liked for more of you to be ready today, but all we have is Quinn and Puck. So lets give it up for them.”

“He’s only giving it up to us.” Kurt mutters.

Sam chuckles. “Geez Kurt. You’re really dirty minded today.”

Kurt shrugs. “I’m feeling extra possessive.”

Sam gets cut off by the start of the music. Noah walks in from the left, a solo light on him. He starts doing a slow dance.

_(Noah)_

_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

Quinn comes out and quickly dances over to Noah.

_(Noah)_

_Emotional touch_

Quinn reaches out a barely grazes his skin.

_(Noah)_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

Noah finally turns to face Quinn and he reaches out to cup her face.

_(Noah)_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

Kurt stares up at the couple with sad eyes.

_They way he’s looking at her . . . he looks like he loves her._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and focuses on the performance.

_(Noah)_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

They enter into a light waltz, not a full one, but a simple and elegant one.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

**NOAH**

Noah’s voice gets husky.

_This is for my boys. This is what they do to me._

Noah smiles brighter.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

His eyes widen slightly when Quinn pulls him close.

_This isn’t part of the choreography._

A smile is plastered to her face as she forces the lengths of their bodies together.

**KURT**

Kurt forces himself to keep his face blank.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

He starts to shake with rage as Noah smiles down at Quinn with the biggest smile that he’s ever seen.

_He . . . he’s . . . how could you Noah?_

He grips tighter on Sam’s hand.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

**NOAH**

_I love them._

Noah can’t help but smile.

_And they love me. This is all of the happiness that I need._

Noah closes his eyes and lets the warmness of love spread through his body.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Noah and Quinn stop dancing and stare into each others eyes.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

Noah pulls back from Quinn. Both of them start walking towards the edge of the stage.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

They each hold out a hand to the other.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Their hands intertwine together.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Quinn pulls Puck close.

_(Noah and Quinn)_

_It's your love_

Quinn pulls Puck in for a kiss.

**KURT**

Kurt’s jaw drops.

“What the-”

“Hell are you doing Quinn.” Noah spits out as he tears himself away from the girl.

Quinn just grins.

“Noah.” Kurt mutters.

He hisses in pain as Sam squeezes the life out of his hand. “Noah.”

Both boys seem to be stuck on a loop.

_He . . . no. She kissed him._

”What the hell Quinn!” Noah yells as he backs away from her.

Santana stands up. ”You whore. What do you think you‘re doing?”

”Just showing off our relationship.” Quinn smirks.

”There‘s no-”

The room is suddenly erupted with a mixture of ring-tones echoing through the room. Everyone stares down at their phones, everyone except for three boys and two girls.

Kurt glances to the side as he he hears someone click the message. Mercedes eyes widen when the message starts from her phone.

"Noah." Everyone is surprised to hear Quinn's voice on the audio message.

"Quinn." Kurt and Sam's eyes widen at Noah's husky voice.

"So do you want to do this?" Quinn's voice is uncertain.

“Take it." Are Noah’s next words before the auditorium is full of Noah and Quinn’s moans.

Kurt stands up out of his chair, staring at Noah with shock.

Noah moans. "Please."

Quinn lets out a soft moan. "Noah."

Everyone cringes when they hear the sounds of both people reaching their climax.

Kurt’s heart breaks when he hears Noah whisper two words. "Thank you."

The audio message ends. No one even notices how it was really butch and jumpy. The only thing going through their minds is that Noah and Quinn were recorded having sex.

“How could you!” Kurt yells, his booming voice silencing the room.

Everyone turns to look at an extremely upset Kurt.

“After . . . after everything we’ve been through.” Kurt yells through his tears. “How could . . . how could . . .” He loses his voice from yelling.

“Kurt-”

“No.” Kurt cuts Noah off and glares him down. 

_No . . ._

“No. You don’t get to talk to me.” Kurt turns to a distraught Sam. “I’m sorry, but . . . I can’t do this anymore.”

“Kurt-”

“NO!” Kurt yells through the tears. He swallows the sob and turns, fleeing from the auditorium.

“Kurt!”

_How? How could he do this to me . . . to us?_

Kurt slams through the school doors and steps into the cold world. He ignores the slippery black ice covering the parking lot by walking through the snowy parts.

_I mean . . . I’ve done bad things, but . . . I’ve never-_

Kurt growls.

_That . . . that traitor._

Kurt’s heart rips from his chest as he slides into his car, shattering from the outside world.

A sob erupts from Kurt as he lets his head fall against the steering wheel. He lets his tears flow.

_And . . . just when I thought everything was getting better._

Kurt hiccups through another sob.

_Is this what it feels like . . . to be heartbroken?_

“Kurt.”

The emptiness.

“Kurt.”

_I never should have let him in. Something like this was bound to happen._

“Kurt.”

Betrayed.

“Kurt.”

Kurt sits back and looks out his driver side window. Noah is staring at him with frantic eyes.

“Please Kurt. Let’s just talk. Nothing-”

“No.” Kurt snaps as he starts his car, ignoring Noah as another sob threatens to escape.

“Kurt.”

Kurt puts his car into reverse and pulls back out of his spot. Noah jumps back in surprise, tears streaming down his face.

_I will never talk to him again._

Kurt switches his car into drive.

_Ever._

Kurt starts driving at full speed.

_He hurt me._

Not looking.

_He hurt us._

Not watching.

_I . . . I can’t go through that again._

Kurt peels out of the parking lot.

_I don’t love him anymore._

Kurt doesn’t have a chance to react before his car is hit.

**NOAH**

“KURT!!!” An inhuman scream erupts from his throat as he watches Kurt’s car flip and flip.

“KURT!” Sam yells as he races past Noah.

Noah’s eyes widen as a sob escapes his throat. The eighteen-wheeler that hits Kurt finally comes to a stop, flames coming from the front engine.

“KURT!” Noah yells out as he chases after Sam.

_Please be okay. Oh god . . . please . . . please._

Sam reaches Kurt’s upside down car first and skids to his knees by the drivers side. “Kurt.” He cries into the car. “Please Kurt.”

“Kurt.” Noah breaks down by the car.

**UNKNOWN**

They watch as the New Directions move around in a panic. All of the boys plus Santana and Tina are surrounding the car, trying to get to Kurt. The other girls have all fallen to the ground in sobbing heaps. They smile as Quinn watches on with a horrid face.

_This has gone even better than I thought._


	22. Chapter 22

**Day #57**

**SAM**

Sam bites his lip as he looks away from the coffin. Noah is sitting right next to him, his face stone and void of emotions.

_Your boyfriend just died . . . show some emotion._

Sam lets out a shaky breath as a few tears slide down his face. He looks away from his boyfriend with a small scoff. He looks around. The Hummel family are sitting a few seats down from them, Burt crying silently into Carole’s shoulder. The older woman isn’t doing too much better. Finn just has his head bowed with his own tears being released.

_How come everyone’s heartbroken. Everyone but . . ._

Sam looks back to the only boy left alive that he loves.

_Him._

He hesitates slightly before sliding his hand down to grab Noah’s. The boy lets Sam take his stiff fingers. Sam squeezes his hand. 

_Look at me._

He almost chokes on a sob with relief as Noah slowly turns to look at him. The hazel eyes are hard, just staring him down with anger, remorse . . . and regret.

Sam’s lip quivers as he moves closer to his boyfriend. His boyfriend shifts away from him. Sam’s widen at the treatment he’s getting. Noah shakes his head ever so slightly before looking away and back to the coffin.

Sam feels a hand on his shoulder. Sam looks away from Noah and at Santana. The tear-stained face of Santana offers him a smile. She moves close and wraps her arm around his waist. Sam leans her way and rests his head on her shoulder, and after a second . . . he pulls his hand out of Noah’s stiff hand. He lets both hands rest limply on his lap. He shifts his head so his cheek is comfortable on Santana’s shoulder before looking back up at the coffin.

The coffin of Kurt Hummel is perhaps that most elegant coffin that’s ever been laid to rest in Lima, Ohio. Burt had been to . . . lost to deal with anything. Carole had made sure that the coffin was so perfect that Kurt would have been proud. The wood was a perfect brown. Just one shade, no other colors. The wood was smooth on all five sides. The lid had golden hand-written engravings.

_**Our Son, Our Brother, Our Friend** _

_**He’ll Never Be Forgotten** _

_**One of a Kind** _

_**~Kurt Hummel~** _

A gold borderline is engraved around the words. The lining of the lid was in gold as well. Inside the coffin, it wasn’t just Kurt. People had buried things with the boy.

_He has my old t-shirt that he loved to wear . . . and my love._

Sam bites his lip and looks down. Tears falling from his eyes freely now.

“We’d like to invite anyone that wants to share their memories of Kurt Hummel.” Sam hears the voice speak, but he can’t bring himself to look up.

He barely cracks his eyes open and watches as Noah tenses more.

_Just say something. Show some . . . emotion. Just do it already. Do something._

Sam chuckles dryly when Noah shows no signs of moving. He feels Santana’s worried arm around him as he receives a few looks.

“Whatever.” Sam mumbles, anger finally taking over his sadness.

_At least I’m feeling something._

“I’ll see you later.” Sam mutters as he stands up and moves past Santana.

“Sam.” Santana calls out after him, but Sam has already made it to the end of the long row.

_I’m not the only one that cared about him._

“Go.” He hears Santana yell behind him.

Sam bites back the tears as he looks down at his shoes as he walks.

_If Kurt had so many people that cared about him . . . then why didn’t anyone stand up. His dad . . . friends . . . Noah. Maybe they were waiting for me or Noah to say something first._

Sam sighs as he nears a bench in the cemetery. He frowns at the bench before taking a seat.

_Maybe . . . I don’t know. Everything’s just going downhill now. Dying . . . just like Kurt. Stupid driver . . . stupid fractured skull . . . stupid, stupid, stupid-_

Sam kicks out, expected to kick at the air, but ends up kicking a leg. He looks up at Noah. The boy shows no emotion or pain from Sam’s kick. He stares past Sam before taking a seat by the blonde on the bench, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

“Why are you here?” Sam asks harshly.

He feels Noah shift on the bench. “Santana.”

“Wow.” Sam chuckles dryly. “You finally decide to talk after being a mute these past few days.”

“What am I supposed to say.” Noah asks, his voice dry from lack of usage.

“Nothing . . . anything.” Sam groans before looking at Noah. “Just show some emotion would you.”

“I-”

“Dang it Noah. Just do something.” Sam’s voice gets louder and louder wit each word. “Even if Kurt’s not here you still have me. You need to talk to me.”

“About what?” Sam is surprised when Noah yells at him. “How this is all my fault? How . . . Kurt would still be alive if I wasn’t a cheating wh-”

“You didn’t cheat.” Sam cuts him off and stands up. “Don’t you dare tell me you cheated when you told me you didn’t.”

“Well that’s what he thought.” Noah yells as he stands up. “Well why don’t you think that? Everyone else in the world does and that’s why Kurt died.”

“Kurt died because you were doing nothing to ease his suspicions for the past few weeks.” Sam snaps back.

“No.” Noah shakes his head and looks down at the ground. “Kurt died because I’m a failure as a boyfriend.”

Sam’s face softens. “Noah . . . you’re not-”

“I am.” Noah cuts him off. “And I can’t do this without him.” He looks up at Sam with soft eyes. “I . . . I can’t be with you.”

This is the regret I saw earlier.

Sam’s lip quivers as he looks around. “You . . .” He can’t seem to find his words as he looks back at Noah. “So what . . . you don’t love me anymore?”

“I’ll never stop loving you.” Noah says as he takes a step closer to Sam. “But I can’t do this. You both complete me . . . and without him . . . I’m always going to be broken. And I’m not dragging you down with me.”

“And why do you get to make this decision?” Sam asks. “What if I don’t care and all I want to do is be with the only living man that I love?” Sam stops and lets out a shaky breath. “Please don’t leave me Noah.”

Sam shuts his eyes. “Please.”

He suddenly feels warm breath over his face. “I’m not leaving you.” Noah whispers. “I’m leaving us just like Kurt did.” Sam’s breath hitches as he feels Noah’s lips ghost across his. “I’m no good for a relationship now, but know that I will always love you.”

The warm breath is gone. Sam lets out a shaky breath as he hears Noah walking away.

“Fine.” Sam yells as he turns around. “You mean nothing to me. Not anymore.” Sam is full of rage now. “So just leave like a coward Puck!” Sam spits his nickname out, a smirk of accomplishment on his face.

The boy in question freezes. Sam just rolls his eyes as he pushes pass the boy and makes his way back to the funeral, not once looking back.

**UNKNOWN**

They smile sadly as they look down at the grave.

_This isn’t how I wanted everything to go. I wanted him to be happy and alive . . . with me._

They run their hands lightly over the new headstone.

_**Kurt Hummel** _

_**Son, Brother, Friend** _

_**“It’s Time To Try Defying Gravity”** _

_**You will always be loved, never forgotten** _

They sniffle a little as they re-read the gravestone, having read it only a few hours before. They stand up and look at the empty graveyard that very recently held around a hundred crying souls.

_If I knew it would end like this . . . I wouldn’t have tried anything._

They drop back to their knees, their sobs deafening their own ears. They don’t even jump when they feel a hand on their shoulder.

**SANTANA**

She cries into Brittany’s neck, sobs making her body shake.

_It’s not fair . . . it’s not fair._

“I can’t do this Brit.” Santana cries. “He was my best friend. I love him. He can’t be gone.”

Her eyes burn with a new round of cries.

**BURT**

The man lays in his bed . . . no more tears . . . no more pain . . . no last thoughts. A small pile of blood spills from his school. His gun lies loose in his limp hand.

**SAM**

Sam rushes into his kitchen, tears streaming down his face. He moves to the top cabinets and tears the doors open, finally smiling when he spots his desire.

_Hello Jack Daniels . . . meet Sam._

A grabs the bottle and starts chugging the contents down, not a care in the world.

**FINN**

He cries in his moms arms. He cries on Kurt’s bed. He cries into Kurt’s scarf that he wrapped around his neck. His mom only tightens her grip around her son and cries herself.

_I’m sorry I failed you Kurt. I’m sorry I broke my promise to your mom. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough to be what you needed._

They both finally find a negative about Kurt’s room being sound proof . . . it means they can’t hear the gunshot go off two floors above.

**KAROFSKY**

_They’re gonna die._

Karofsky cocks his gun as he steps out of his house and into the night.

**QUINN**

The small girl cries on the warm lap under her head.

_It’s my fault. I pushed and I pushed . . . and I pushed to hard._

“Shh.” The husky voice says softly above her. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Quinn cries. “If I didn’t try getting you back then-”

“Hey.” Puck turns her head slowly so she can look up at him. “It’s not your fault.” He smirks before leaning down. “I know how I can make you feel better.”

Quinn can only nod before their lips seal.

**TINA**

Tina looks down at the crying figure under hand. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my fault. All of it.” The figure cries.

“Hey.” Tina kneels down and pulls the figure into her arms. “You know that’s not true.”

“It is.” The figure cries. “I made that message.”

Tina pulls back from the girl and looks at her. “You . . . you did that. But . . . but why?”

“Because I want Kurt.” The girl cries. “I need him.”

“But he’s with-”

“I don’t care about Puck or Sam. Kurt loves me and I love him.” The girl screams.

“No.” Tina shakes her head. “Kurt was gay. There’s no way that you ever had a chance Mercedes.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Day #???**

“That can’t be real.” Kurt says as he lays back on the white bed.

“It is sweetie.” His mom sits down on the bed next to him. “But that’s why you need to fight?”

“Why?” Kurt asks.

“Because if you don’t fight, then you’re dad will die, Sam will be become a drunk, and Noah . . . he will become more of a womanizer than he had before.” His mom reaches down and cups his face. “Without you in their world, it just crumbles. You need to fight.”

“But Mercedes?” Kurt ignores her last few words. “Did she . . . is she really the stalker?”

“I’m afraid so.” His mom smiles.

“Then I can’t go back and face her.” Kurt cries.

“You won’t have to.” His mother tells him gently. “I only showed you what it’s like in the next few days.”

“But I’ll know it’s her when I wake up.” Kurt argues.

“You won’t.” His mother states firmly. “This is all in your mind.”

Kurt laughs. “Great. I’m crazy.”

“You’re not sweetheart. I am real.” His mother laughs softly.

Kurt sighs before rolling his head over to look at his mother. “If . . . if I wake up . . . will I ever see you again?”

“Considering that you only see my when you’re in the hospital . . . I hope not.” His mother teases.

Kurt nods and smiles. “Well once more in my life won’t hurt me.”

“Just not to soon. I don’t like seeing you twice in the past few months.” His mother smiles sadly at him.

“Okay mom. I love you.” He cries to his mom as he shuts his eyes.

_Will love ever stay with me?_

**Day #56**

Kurt blinks his eyes slowly open.

“Kurt.” Kurt watches with wary eyes as Noah rushes up to him. “Kurt, baby . . . I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Kurt tries to move away, but his body is in too much pain and stops. He’s lucky that Noah doesn’t seem to notice. The boy is too worried with staring Kurt down with love-filled eyes.

_Get away._

“Dad.” Kurt mutters.

“He’s on his way.” Noah explains.

“Kurt.” Sam calls out as he enters the room. “You’re awake.”

“I’m fine Sammy.” Kurt mutters with a smile as Sam rushes to his other side and takes his hand. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Kurt.” Sam chuckles as he moves to brush Kurt’s hair away on his forehead. “On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel?”

“A two.” Kurt mutters. “Barely any.” Kurt shuts his eyes. “What . . . what happened?”

“You were hit by a truck baby.” Noah answers with a sad smile. “After . . . you ran off.”

Kurt nods and avoids the boys worried eyes before looking at Sam. “How long?”

“A little over two days. It’s almost night time.” Sam answers. “And you’re dad will be here soon. He just went to get some clothes.”

“Okay.” Kurt nods slightly.

“Kurt . . . I just want to say that . . . I’m so-”

“Don’t.” Kurt cuts him off with a harsh tone. “I don’t want to hear anything. Especially from you.”

“Kurt-”

“No.” Kurt yells, his voice returning to him. “I trusted you. I trusted you and you went and . . . how could you do that to us?”

“I-”

“Just go Puck.” Kurt spits out. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Kurt . . .” Noah stares down at him with lost and hurt eyes.

“Go Puck. I can’t be with you anymore.” Kurt says firmly as he shuts his eyes.

The next thing he hears his a chair being scooted back and a pair of feet running from the room.

“What’s going on?” Kurt opens his eyes at his dads voice.

He first looks at a sad Sam. The boy is looking between him and the door. Kurt nods at him and Sam takes off.

“What’s going on Kurt?” Burt asks again as he walks into the room.

**SAM**

“Noah!” Sam calls out as he runs into the hallway.

Noah stops halfway down the hallway. “What?” His quiet voice echoes through the empty hallway.

“You can’t just leave him.” Sam continues his approach on his boyfriend. “You can’t-”

“He doesn’t want me.” Noah growls. “He thinks that I’m just some low-life whore.”

“He just doesn’t understand. You just need to explain.” Sam pleads. “Just tell him how . . . all of it was a lie. That none of it was true.”

“He doesn’t want to believe.” Noah yells as he turns around to face Sam. “I think he wants this over just as much as I do.” Noah stops talking and bites his lip.

“You . . . you want this to be over?” Sam asks quietly.

“No.” Noah rushes to say. “I just want this drama to be over.”

“Then don’t run.” Sam says firmly. “You stay . . . you talk this out, you clear the air. That will clear up any drama.”

Noah sighs. “I will, just not now. I can’t do this until he calms down. I’ll . . . I’ll just go.”

“Don’t.” Sam cries out as Noah turns to walk away. “Please don’t leave. I . . . I need you. Here . . . with me.”

“I can’t Sam.” Noah mutters.

“Please.” Sam pleads. “If you walk out . . . you’re just confirming out fears.”

Noah turns and strides up to Sam, taking the blonde in his arms. “You have nothing to worry about. Just give me a chance to think and Kurt a chance to breath.”

Sam sighs and buries his face into Noah’s neck. “Okay. Just . . . call me when you get wherever you’re going. And come over when I go home.”

“I promise Sammy.” Noah tilts Sam’s head up and gives him a soft kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Day #58**

**KURT**

“Easy Kurt.” Burt says as Kurt steps into the house.

“I’m fine dad.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Just a few bruises.”

“Just a few bruises my butt.” Burt chuckles. “You took care of us when we had our accident . . . you need to let us take care of you.”

Kurt gives into his dads pleads. “Fine dad. Just don’t do too much. I need to retain my pride.”

“Alright Kurt.” His dad steps back. “You go downstairs. Carole will have dinner ready in a bit.”

“Thanks dad.” Kurt smiles as he limps his way over to his door.

He’s pretty lucky. He only has a cast on his leg and several bandages wrapped around his chest. He opens his door and slowly limps down.

_Maybe I can call Sam over. I might be able to get him to give me a free back rub._

Kurt stops at the bottom of the staircase and his mouth drops at the sight. Noah is sitting on his bed, staring down at his lap. Sam is sitting by the boy, holding his hand and staring at Kurt.

“What . . .” Kurt clears his throat to find his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re being good boyfriends and welcoming you home.” Sam answers with a firm squeeze to Noah’s hand.

Noah gives him a small smile before looking down at his lap.

“I’m tired.” Kurt says lamely. “And my family-”

“Gave us permission to be here for you.” Sam finishes off for him. “And we have something to discuss.”

“I don’t-”

“Sit down Kurt.” Sam growls as he stands up. “Come over here and sit. We need to talk things out before I lose either one of you.”

“I-”

“I can’t stand all of this . . . conflict.” Sam chokes out as his face softens and a few tears come to his eyes. “I don’t want to lose either of you. And when you avoid the problem . . . it’s not helping Kurt. You and Noah need to talk this out. He’s already explained himself to me. Now it’s time for you to hear him out.” Sam lets out a shaky breath before sitting back down by Noah. “Now come here Kurt.”

Kurt bites his lip before limping over to his bed. With each step, he watches as Noah slowly looks up more and more. As Kurt lowers himself down onto the bed, Noah’s head snaps back down so he can look at his lap.

Kurt sighs before reaching over and taking Noah’s hand. A smile appears on the tan boys face as he holds Kurt’s hands for all his life.

“Okay Noah. Say what you need to say.” Kurt looks down at his lap.

_Hopefully everything’s just been a lie. I don’t want to lose him._

Noah smiles sadly at him. “I . . .” Sam squeezes his hand and gives him an encouraging nod. “I’m sorry Kurt.” Noah looks into Kurt’s eyes. “Everything that happened . . . it was all a lie. I don’t know where that message came from. I haven’t touched Quinn since last year when she was pregnant. That kiss . . . it was the last thing that I was expecting. Ever.” He leans closer to Kurt. Kurt leans down to press their foreheads together. “And everything else, the lying, the disappearing . . . that was meant for you.”

“What?” Kurt asks softly. “Does this mean you can tell me now?”

“Yes.” Noah smiles.

“Then don’t.” Kurt smiles at Noah’s confused look. “I trust you. I really do.” Kurt closes his eyes. “I’m just confused about everything in the auditorium. That audio message was what . . . pushed me over.” Kurt tilts his head up and presses a soft kiss to Noah’s lips. “I trust you Noah. I’m just scared of doing this wrong.”

“Babe . . . you could never do this wrong.” Noah mutters against his lips.

Kurt breaks out into a sob. Noah brings him into his tan arms, very aware of Kurt’s ribs. Kurt starts crying into his chest.

_Wake up Kurt. He’s not going anywhere. Just trust him to do what’s right._

“I’m sorry Noah.” Kurt cries into his neck. “I never meant to hurt you. I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

“I won’t baby.” Noah holds him as tight as he can without hurting the boy. “I’m here forever.”

**SAM**

Sam walks quietly into the kitchen. Burt looks at him with a grim smile.

“How is he?” Burt’s voice is hoarse from all the crying he’s done the past few days.

“Sleeping.” Sam answers as he approaches the man. “He went down their and cried.”

Burt nods. “Is . . . is everything okay with you three? After the other day?”

Sam nods. “All’s better. We talked it out.”

“Good.” Burt sighs as he stands up. “You guys are good together. You work a lot better than I would have thought for three teenaged boys.”

Sam chuckles. “Sometimes we surprise ourselves.”

Burt smiles before patting Sam on the shoulder. “Thank you Sam. You’ve helped my boy more than I ever could have.” Sam smiles at the compliment. “And tell Noah that you two can stay the night. Just . . . go easy on him. He was in the hospital only a few hours ago.”

Sam chuckles. “We won’t be doing any of that for a while. Too risky for Kurt.”

Sam’s surprised that Burt doesn’t even look surprised at the fact that they’ve had sex. “Good. Well I’m off to bed.”

Sam nods. Burt gives him another smile before making his way out of the kitchen.

_Well that went better than I thought._

Sam keeps the smile on his face as he makes his way to the living room. Finn is laying on the couch watching TV. Sam stops at the edge of the couch and waits for Finn to look at him.

“Yes?” Finn raises an eyebrow.

“I . . . we just wanted to thank you.” Sam blushes. “For letting us have the room tonight.”

“No problem dude.” Finn shrugs. “Kurt will feel a lot better if you guys are here on his first night back.” Finn bites his lip. “But . . . make sure that you guys fixed everything. i don’t think any of you can survive another speed-bump like this.”

Sam chuckles and nods. “True.”

Finn gives him one last smile before looking back to the TV.

_My my Finn Hudson . . . you’ve grown up a lot._

Sam chuckles to himself as he makes his way back to Kurt’s room. He skips down the staircase and stops. Noah is spooning with Kurt, a smile on each of their faces. He smiles to himself as he crosses the room and places his phone on the night stand. He crawls on the bed and takes each of their phones as well. He turns them all on silent before crawling up and spooning Kurt from the other side.

_I’m glad things are back to normal._

.

.

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

They stare through the window with sad eyes.

_I was supposed to fix this . . . to make everything right. I want that chance._

They stare down at their lap as a few tears escape.

_It’s not fair._


	25. Chapter 25

**Night #58**

**NOAH**

Noah smiles as he opens his eyes and sees Kurt in his arms. He grins with pride as he buries his face into the back of Kurt’s neck.

_I’m so glad to have you back. I’m never letting you go again._

Noah closes his eyes again as his brain finally catches up with the second heat source that’s connected to his back. He shifts comfortably in Sam’s arms and smiles.

_Sam was so . . . forceful last night. It’s quite a turn on._

Noah covers his laugh by pressing open-mouthed kisses on the back of Kurt’s neck, taking deep pride when Kurt lets out a soft moan.

_Mine. Forever and always._

He jumps when he hears a crash. He looks up at the basement window to see someone scrambling away.

_Hell no . . . not this time._

Noah quickly, but carefully, unwraps himself from the two boys and rushes to the window. He ignores the complaining sounds from his boyfriends as he opens the window and lets the night air rush in and hit his bare chest.

_You’re not getting away this time._

“Noah.” Kurt’s voice is full of sleep. “What-”

“That stalker dude is back.” Noah growls before hoisting himself up through the window.

“Noah.” Sam and Kurt’s voice cry out together.

**SAM**

“Stay here Kurt.” Sam says as he jumps out of the bed and glares at the window as it clicks shut behind Noah. “I’m gonna go and make sure that he didn’t commit murder.”

Kurt struggles to get out of the bed as he nods. “Go. Hold him back if you have to.”

Sam nods before racing up the stairs.

_I can’t believe that this creep is daring to return so soon, especially since Kurt just got out._

Sam growls as he reaches the first landing. The house is silent, the other inhabitants unaware of what’s going on.

_I don’t think I can hold everyone back. I can barely hold myself back from wanting to commit murder._

Sam charges out the front door and slows to a stop. Noah is sitting a few feet away from the figure, his jaw dropped and his body shaking.

“Noah.” Sam calls out as he slides to his boyfriends side. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Noah tries to speak, but ends up snapping his jaw shut. He points at the figure.

Sam’s eyebrows narrow as he looks to the figure. The hood had come back and revealed . . .

_No. Why . . . why would she-_

“M-Mercedes.” Sam’s voice breaks. “What the heck are you doing here?”

“I . . . I wanted to apologize, but I couldn’t bring myself.” The crying girl looks down at her shivering form.

“Mercedes.” Sam’s head snaps to the front doorway where Kurt is leaning out with confused and concerned eyes.

“Go wait inside Kurt.” Sam orders before turning to Noah. “Come on. We need to go back in.”

Noah slowly nods himself out of his daze before his glare is back and set on Mercedes.

“What the-”

“Later Noah.” Sam cuts him as they stand up. He looks down at Mercedes. “Come on then. You have some explaining to do.”

Mercedes quickly nods and stands up. She doesn’t wait for the two boys before she sets off towards the house.

“Sammy.” Noah growls as they walk behind Mercedes, each watching her with dark eyes. “She needs to-”

“Let herself explain.” Sam says slowly. “We don’t know what all she’s guilty for. We need to let her come clean.” Sam looks to Noah as they step into the house right behind Mercedes. “Just be calm.”

Noah reluctantly nods.

“Mercedes.” Kurt is standing by his bedroom door now. “What are you doing here? And why . . . why are you dressed in all black? Whatever you’re doing . . . it isn’t funny.”

“I’m your stalker.” Mercedes blurts out.

Kurt’s eye darken before they flicker over to his boyfriends. “Can you two wait downstairs? I have a feeling that this will be easier if it’s just her and me.”

**KURT**

“Explain.” It’s the first word that either of them had said since they sat down on opposite ends of the couch in the living room.

Mercedes bites her lip. “I . . . I don’t know where to begin.”

“Then you better find a spot before I get my dad down here to call the police on you.” Kurt threatens in the same monotone voice as he glares daggers.

“You’re mine.” Mercedes suddenly growls. “You were mine to begin with. And now you have these boys and your new friends and I’ve become something that you only hang out when you feel guilty.”

“And that gives you the right to stalk me?” Kurt questions her, ignoring the guilty feeling in his body.

_I couldn’t have pushed her to do this. I only widened my group of friends. It’s hard to spend solo time with every single person._

“Yes it does.” Mercedes sneers. “You belong with me. Not these pathetic boys who could care less about you.”

Kurt’s jaw locks.

_I’m not defending our love to you._

“Sam said that you feel guilty.” Kurt takes a new approach. “About what?”

The look on Mercedes face drops as she finally looks guilty. “I . . . I made the tape. The one of Puck and Quinn.”

_Hell no._

Kurt struggles to keep his face smoothed out. “Why?”

“Because they’re taking you away from me.” Mercedes cries out.

“They’re doing nothing but making me happy.” Kurt explains.

“That’s my job. I was supposed to comfort you after the tape.” Mercedes lets out a shaky breath. “You were supposed to come to your best friend.” Mercedes sheds a few tears before continuing on in a quiet voice. “The crash was an unexpected opportunity for me. But again, things didn’t work out and you went back to your boys.”

“Mercedes . . .” Kurt lets out a frustrated sigh. “Why didn’t you tell me you were jealous? I’ve given you dozens of chances. If you wanted Sam, I asked you way back when and you said you were fine. You even helped me after my family got in that wreck. I trusted you then, and you still didn’t tell me.”

“You’re not understanding Kurt.” Mercedes shakes her head before leaning closer to Kurt. “I . . . want you. Romantically.”

Kurt’s eyes go wide.

_Psycho crazy. How did I not see this coming?_

“Mercedes . . .” Kurt bites his lip as he looks down to his lap. “We went through this last year. I’m gay.” He looks up at her with confused eyes. “There’s no chance for a me and you. Ever.”

“I’ve realized that.” Mercedes says with a sad smile. “I didn’t know whether to apologize or pretend that it never happened.”

Kurt gives her a sad smile before a thought pops into his head. “You said that the tape was fake. How did you make it sound like that?”

Mercedes actually smiles as she thinks of it. “That started ages ago. I had Quinn go into Sam’s place and wire tap the place with the microphone that Zizes used on us last year.” Her voice goes quiet. “I was hoping to get anything I could to destroy you guys. Recording it all helped with the tape. Quinn volunteered to make her own sounds.”

Kurt gulps and nods. “Alright then.” His eyes meet the only other pair in the room. “Goodbye Mercedes. Stay the hell out of my life if you know what’s good for you.”

**NOAH**

Noah rolls his eyes when Kurt finishes telling them about what Mercedes said. “You’re too forgiving you know that?”

“Not really.” Kurt shrugs. “If she does anything like this again, I’ll have to do something about it. And I’ll have to talk to Quinn on Monday. She blew her chance.”

Noah looks over Kurt and at Sam. “What do you think?”

“I think that we should go back to sleep.” Sam gives them a sleepy smile. “I just can’t process this now. Can we deal with it in the morning?”

Kurt smiles. “Sure.”

Kurt carefully wraps himself around Sam before letting himself relax. Noah makes sure that he’s not touching Kurt’s cast or holding him to tight before leaning down to press his mouth against Kurt’s ear.

“I’m still sorry you know?” He says quietly.

“I know.” Kurt whispers back.

“I’m going to keep telling you until you have no more fear.” Noah adds on.

“Good.” Kurt turns slightly to look at him. “And I’ll keep forgiving you because I love you.”

Noah smiles before leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Day #60**

**KURT**

Kurt tries to pull back from his dads hug. “Come on dad. I have to get to school. They won’t excuse me just because I’m crippled.”

“They better.” Burt mumbles as he pulls back, keeping his hands on Kurt’s arms. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“I’m fine dad.” Kurt groans at his annoying and overprotective dad.

“Well you were in the hospital only a month ago and now-”

“I’m fine dad.” Kurt cuts him off. “Only a bit bruised and I have so much painkiller in me that I can’t feel my lips.”

Burt chuckles before sighing. “Call me if anything happens. Upset stomach, bullies-”

“I will.”

“Anything Kurt.” His dad presses. “I’m tired of this happening to you.”

Kurt sighs and gives in. “I have you on speed dial. Number one for now, but it may change once I’m out of the cast and around Sam and Noah more often.”

Burt chuckles. “As long as you can call me at the touch of a button. I don’t care if I’m the fortieth person in your world . . . you’ll always be my number one.”

Kurt pulls his dad into a hug, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

_You’ll always be my number one too._

**NOAH**

He smiles as Kurt limps his way into his truck. “You okay babe?”

“Fine.” Kurt smiles back as he settles against the blonde boy in the middle seat. “Just a little tired this morning.”

Noah chuckles while Sam leans over slightly to kiss Kurt. Kurt starts giggling against Sam’s lips.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks with a confused smile.

“I just told me dad that I have so much pain-killers that I can’t feel my lips.” Kurt laughs.

“Can you feel mine?” Sam asks.

Kurt nods with a smile. 

Sam smirks. “Good.”

Noah licks his lips as Sam pulls Kurt in for a kiss for the record books.

**KURT**

Kurt leads them into the school with a mission at mind. Before they can go any further, Kurt is scooped up in a pair of arms.

_What the-_

“Get off of him.” Noah growls behind him.

Kurt is suddenly able to see, but hands stay on his arms. “Dave.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “What are you doing?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” Panic is in the boys voice.

“I’m fine Dave. But my body is hurting now because of that hug.” Kurt puts all the venom he can into his voice, but his eyes soften when Dave’s shows remorse. “But thank you for your concern. It’s sweet.”

Kurt almost laughs when Noah molds himself to Kurt’s side and Sam to his back.

Dave looks between each boy before stepping back. “I get it. I’ll be going.” He looks back at Kurt. “I’m really glad that you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Kurt smiles at the boy until he turns away.

Noah is immediately in front of him, his worried eyes searching Kurt’s face. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine Noah.” Kurt chuckles. “And you were right here. You saw that he didn’t hurt me.”

“But your ribs.” Noah gently touches his side. “You said he hurt you.”

“I’m still on pain-killers. I won’t be feeling pain for a while.” Kurt smiles as he reaches up to cup Noah’s face. “Easy Noah. I’m fine. I’ll tell you when the pain returns.”

Noah reluctantly nods.

Sam chuckles as he wraps his arms around Kurt from behind and places his chin on Kurt’s shoulder. “And I thought I’d be the worried one.” Sam mutters into his ear.

Kurt shrugs. “I think he’s just being overprotective after everything.” Kurt turns his head slightly. “Why aren’t you?”

“Because I love you both and never would intentionally create drama. Plus it’s funny watching protective Noah. Kinda hot.” Sam says with a husky voice.

Kurt shivers at Sam’s words. Noah rolls his eyes at the two. 

“Come on. Get to class before I tie you too a chair.” Noah threatens.

_Now that is a good idea._

**SAM**

“Come on.” Santana catches his arm and starts dragging him down the hallway. “We have places to be, people to possibly hurt.”

“What?” Sam shakes his head in confusion.

“We have a mission to do.” Santana simply says.

“And what would that be?” Sam recognizes the choir room coming closer to them.

“We have a few people to deal with and we need to do it discretely so Kurt won’t be upset.” Santana stops in front of the choir room and pushes him in. “This is where you come into place.” Santana shuts the door behind him. “Now take a seat.”

Sam looks into the room to see Noah waiting in a chair with Brittany on his lap. Tina is in the chair to his left. Sam eyes them before taking the other chair by Noah.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Sam asks as he leans towards his boyfriend.

“No idea.’ Noah wraps his arm around Sam’s waist and pulls him close.

“Hi Sammy.” Brittany smiles wide at him.

“Hey Brit.” Sam smiles back before looking around the two at Tina. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Of course she does.” Santana answers for her as she pulls Brittany off of Noah’s lap and towards the piano with Tina following behind. “We planned this.:

“Planned what exactly.” Noah asks slowly.

Santana takes a deep breath. “Quinn and Mercedes need to be taught a lesson.”

“Without Kurt knowing.” Tina continues on. “He wouldn’t approve.”

“So we need you two to keep him extra busy so he doesn’t notice anything.” Santana adds.

“And make sure he has an alibi.” Tina smiles at her thoughts along with Santana.

“Protect my dolphin.” Brittany says with a sad smile.

Sam looks at Noah with concerned eyes before addressing the girls. “What are you doing?”

“We’re teaching them a lesson.” Santana answers. “They’ve both gone to far. Each have tried to break you guys up and we’re not having it anymore.”

“But we don’t want to hurt them.” Sam says with his eyes flicking back and forth between each girl. “What is so bad that Kurt will need an alibi?”

“Sam.” Santana takes a deep breath as she steps towards him. “I’ve been with Kurt since the beginning. I’ve grown to love him. And I am tired of people playing with his emotions and yours. If it was any other person besides you three, you’d be broken up by now. I’m not letting someone risk fate again. Quinn and Mercedes need to be set as examples.”

“We can’t lie to Kurt.” Noah points out, thinking of his own ideas to talk the girls out of this. “We promised to tell each other everything. We’ll tell him and he won’t like this. There’s no point in this plan.”

“Have you told him about your big secret that leaves you missing all the time?” Santana asks. Noah goes quiet. “That’s right. We’re just asking for this one thing. If you guys won’t get revenge, then we will. It won’t be anything . . . too illegal. Or scaring.” She adds with a chuckle. “It’ll just be a message to not mess with Kurt or you guys ever again.”

Sam gulps before turning to Noah. “What do you think?”

“I’d love to do it myself, but I can’t.” Noah smirks. “Now I’m happy that we have people to do it for us.” Noah turns to the girls with a smile. “Get to it ladies.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Day #61**

**KURT**

His eyes watch the girls as he moves through the school. It seems like they’re not treated different, but the girls no longer have friends. At least in glee club.

_I guess that cats out of the bag. I wonder who told. I’m sure Finn could have heard, but then again he can sleep through anything._

Kurt watches as Mercedes and Quinn walk side by side, keeping their heads down, almost ashamed.

_Good. I don’t want to deal with them anymore. Things are just getting back to normal._

Kurt looks down at his leg with it’s heavy cast.

_Almost normal. Just a few more days and this baby can come off._

Kurt looks back up to see Quinn staring at him while listening to Mercedes talk. She sends Kurt an apologetic smile. Kurt bites his lip before shaking his head and turning away.

_You gotta turn your humanity off to them. They’re beyond monsters. They tried to destroy your life. They . . . they almost succeeded._

Kurt rushes to the bathroom and slams the door open. His wide red eyes search the bathroom and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it’s empty. He turns around and locks the door before he slides down the wall and buries his face into his knees.

_Dang it Kurt. Don’t feel guilty towards them. They were your friends before, but not anymore. Friends would never do that to you. Not even if Quinn looks like she regrets it. Maybe I should-_

“No.” Kurt mutters to himself. “Don’t give in.”

_Don’t give in. Just push yourself through it._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before nearly having a heart attack when he hears a pounding on the door. “Kurt. Are you okay?”

Kurt sighs with relief. “Yeah Finn.” 

Kurt gets up before Finn decides to tear through the door. He reaches out and unlocks the door before stepping back. Finn burst in and he places his hands on either side of Kurt’s face, looking for any damage.

“Are you okay?” Finn asks softly.

“I’m fine Finn. Why do you ask?” Kurt asks.

“I saw you run in here. I didn’t know if you were hurt or something.” Finn confesses with the same soft tone. “I had to check up on you.”

“Thank you Finn.” Kurt gives him a small smile. “I”m just . . . thinking about too much.”

Finn chuckles to himself. “I know the feeling.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but Finn shakes his head. Then his face twitches before he nods to himself. Finn takes a hesitant step back and locks the bathroom door.

“Finn?” Kurt’s eyes narrow at the boys actions. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing bad I promise.” Finn says with a chuckle before his face becomes serious. “I . . . I have something that I need to ask you.”

“Sure.” Kurt nods. “Anything. What is it?”

Finn looks down with a slight blush. “I . . . I-uhh . . . can we do this later?” Finn finally asks.

“Sure.” Kurt’s quick to nod. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Finn lets out a relieved breath. “And . . . could Puck and Sam not come over? I don’t want them to overhear anything.”

Kurt slowly nods. “Sure . . . I’ll talk to them later.”

“Great.” Finn smiles before stepping towards the door and unlocking it. “I’ll wait by the car.”

“Yeah.” Kurt responds to the empty room when Finn leaves.

_What on earth is going on with him? What could be so bad?’_

Kurt bites his lip as he cracks the door open.

_Please don’t let it be anything bad. Please don’t._

**NOAH**

He steps up next to Sam by the main doors. “Do you see him anywhere?”

“No.” Sam frowns as he steps back into Noah’s chest. “He should be here by now.” Sam cranes his neck to look at Noah. “Should we be worried?”

“Nah.” Noah shrugs. “He’s probably caught up with one of his girls.” He frowns at Sam’s frown. “He’ll be fine. This school is pretty much cleared out of idiots that will mess with him.”

Sam nods, but bites his lip regardless. Noah reaches up and uses his thumb to pull Sam’s lip from his teeth. He then wraps his arms tight around the boy before placing his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I think for once . . . nothing will go wrong.” Noah says softly. “All this drama crap is done with.:

“I know.” Sam looks down at his feet. “I guess I’m Kurt now. I keep expecting something to go wrong . . . or something to happen.”

“Then we’ll beat it like we did before.” Noah says firmly. “I’m not letting you guys leave me or even think about leaving me. I won’t.” Noah adds with a soft kiss to Sam’s neck. “Now stop worrying. Kurt’s fine and he’ll-”

“Noah.” Kurt smiles as he walks up to them. “Sammy.”

“See Sammy.” Noah mutters into the blondes neck. “I told you everything was fine.”

_Thank god I was right this time._

Kurt starts biting his lip. “So-”

“We actually need to talk to you.” Sam cuts him off. “It’s really important.”

“I can’t.” Kurt stresses as he steps closer to his boyfriends. “Finn . . . Finn has something to go on. I promised that I’d go home with him so we could talk.”

“But Kurt-” Kurt cuts Sam off with a gentle kiss.

“Don’t worry. We can talk tomorrow. Okay?” Kurt smiles at him. “I just need to help Finn with this. It’s really freaking him out.”

“Kurt-”

“Go ahead.” Noah cuts Sam off. “This can wait. Just let us know when you guys are done and we’ll see if we can come over.”

“Thank you Noah.” Kurt leans forward and kisses Noah gently before doing the same to Sam again. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Kurt gives them a small wave before rushing out the front doors.

Noah looks at Sam’s worried face. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll fill him in on everything later.”

“But won’t he be upset if their plan actually works?” Sam questions.

Noah shrugs. “He might be at first, but he’ll see what we’re all trying to do. Or we can put the blame on Santana.”

Sam chuckles. “I guess so.” He lets out a shaky breath. “So what do you think’s going on with Finn?”

“No idea.” Noah’s eyebrows narrow. “Hopefully not something-”

“Puck.” Santana barks out as she rushes to the duo. “Sam.” She acknowledges Sam as well. “I heard from Kurt that you two are free tonight. So you’re coming to my place.”

“What?”

“We’re all meeting up to make sure everyone’s up with the plan. Follow me gentlemen. This is going to be a long night.” Santana says as she walks past them and out the main doors.

“What is she doing?” Noah mutters before letting out a deep breath. “Think there’s a chance we can ditch?”

“I-”

“Come on boys.” Santana calls out as she opens the doors and looks at them with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t think so.” Sam finishes with a chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Night #61**

**KURT**

“So what do you have to tell me?” Kurt finally asks.

He’s sitting on his own bed while Finn sits on the floor in front of him. They had to wait for their talk after homework and dinner. Finn looks down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs.

Kurt bites his lip from where he sits Indian style.

“You know you don’t have to tell me anything.” Kurt says softly, his eyes full of concern for Finn. “I can just forget all about it and-”

“No.” Finn cuts him off with a shaky voice. “I . . . I need to say this. Otherwise I never will . . . and . . . my life will become a lie.”

Kurt slowly nods. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Kurt watches as the boy nods. Finn seems to fold in on himself as his thoughts consuming.

 _I’ve never seen him like this. It must be pretty serious . . . or maybe he did something bad?_

Kurt’s eyes narrow with concern as Finn’s body starts shaking. It takes a second before Kurt can hear the sounds . . . the sobbing. Kurt slides off his bed and lands in front of Finn.

Kurt reaches out and places a hand on Finn’s shaking shoulder. “Finn?” Kurt looks down at him with concern from where he kneels.

Finn slowly looks up and Kurt’s heart aches. Tears are flooding down the boys face. Kurt’s face goes soft as he extends his arms and wraps Finn into a hug. What he doesn’t expect is for Finn to spread his legs and pull Kurt onto his lap and holding onto dear life. Kurt just holds Finn as the taller boy cries into Kurt’s shoulder.

_This is bad. This is really bad. What . . . what could have made Finn like this?_

Finn pulls back slightly. “I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“With what Finn?” Kurt asks gently as he reaches up to run his hand through Finn’s hair. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Finn seems to become calmer now that Kurt is massaging his scalp.

Hmm. It works with Noah and Sam . . . and now Finn. I wonder if it works with all boys.

Finn pulls back slightly so that they’re face to face, but Finn looks at Kurt’s chin, his face tilted down . . . almost ashamed. “I . . . it started out with curiosity.” Finn slowly starts. “So I decided to watch some.”

Kurt cocks his head in confusion. “Watch what Finn?”

Finn bites his lip before releasing a shaky breath. “I watched . . . it was gay porn.” He’s still looking down so he doesn’t see Kurt’s wide eyes.

_Please don’t tell me that he’s going there._

“And I . . . I got hard from it.” Finn’s voice picks up speed and his hold on Kurt tightens. “Like really hard. I can’t count all of the times that I came.” Finn grins and chuckles at the memory. “It was so much better than any porn I’ve watched before. I realized that . . . that’s what I wanted.” He looks up at Kurt with a frown. “It’s okay to like gay porn . . . right?”

“Yeah.” Kurt quickly nods.

_I can’t believe that he’s saying this._

Finn nods before continuing. “So I decided to see if I was actually attracted to any guys in real life.” Finn’s voice goes quiet as he blushes. “Once I actually looked at guys . . . I couldn’t stop. I was attracted to a lot of them. But . . . there was one . . . one guy . . . he’s so hot.” Finn lets out a chuckle before diving back in and hiding his face in Kurt’s neck.

Kurt can feel his neck getting wet once more.

_Oh. My. God. Finn’s gay._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Is . . . is that all you wanted to tell me?”

Finn slowly pulls back and shakes his head. “I . . . I don’t know. I just . . . I feel so awful after what I put you through, especially last year. And I feel guilty about feeling this way.”

“Finn.” Kurt waits to Finn looks at him. “I forgave you long ago. You’ve become a brother to me.” Finn smiles at Kurt’s statement. “And you shouldn’t feel guilty. Being gay, or bi, isn’t a choice. And there’s nothing wrong with that. Love is love and you should let yourself have it from a man if that’s what you want.”

Finn gives Kurt a watery smile. “Thanks.”

Kurt smiles back. “Your welcome.” Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Might as well.” Finn says nervously.

Kurt reaches up and pats Finn on the shoulder. “Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to ask anything ridiculous.” Finn slowly nods, so Kurt continues. “So why . . . did you watch gay porn in the first place.”

Finn blushes and looks down at his lap, well Kurt’s lap since the smaller boy is on Finn’s. Finn mumbles something to himself.

“What was that?” Kurt asks with a curious smile.

Finn finally looks up with a nervous grin. “I said that it was you.” Kurt’s face drops. “Not like that.” Finn rushes to say. “But everything. I mean . . . you told me about the blowjob, and then you giving me a sponge bath.” Kurt blushes at these reminders. “And it’s just seeing how you are with Sam and Puck. I’ve never seen love like that in a straight relationship. And . . . I want that kind of love.” Finn says with a small smile. “So I decided to test the waters a bit . . . and I’ve already told you the rest.”

Kurt gives Finn a small smile. “So that’s it huh? No big-gay freakout?”

“I think you just saw me have it.” Finn chuckles. “I think I was more afraid of telling someone than I was of being gay. Being gay seems kind of simple.”

“That’s because it is.” Kurt says firmly. “There are just many idiots in the world who want to make it complicated.”

Finn nods and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m so glad that this over now.”

“It’ll get easier to tell people with time.” Kurt gives Finn a smile before he grins deviously. “So Finn Hudson . . . care to tell me who you like?’

“No.” Finn almost shouts before glaring at Kurt’s amused face. “There’s really no point. He’s with someone else.”

Kurt bites his lip. “Please tell me it’s not Noah or Sam.”

“No.” Finn shakes his head with a laugh. “Definitely not.”

“Good.” Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Because then we’d have a real problem on our hands. I may be a stick compared to you beanpole, but I will fight to the death for them.”

“Trust me Kurt.” Finn laughs. “It’s not them.”

Kurt settles down. “Good.” Kurt looks down with a blush. “Please don’t say it’s me and that’s the reason you pulled me into your lap.”

Finn lets out a barking laugh before shaking his no. “No. And sorry about that. I guess I needed it.”

“Well then give me a hint.” Kurt presses.

Finn bites his lip before nodding. “Fine. It’s . . . someone that you know.”

“What the heck?” Kurt’s outraged. “That’s all you have to tell me.”

Finn just starts laughing as Kurt rolls his eyes.

**NOAH**

“Listen up people.” Santana claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Tina and I already have an idea, but we want a few more in case this one doesn’t work out.”

“What’s your idea?” Artie asks from where he sits by Mike and Rachel.

“We won’t tell you.” Tina answers. “At least not yet.”

“Well then can I suggest an organ transplant.” Artie grins. “They both need new hearts.”

“It has to be something that’s not-physical.” Noah cuts in. “Otherwise Kurt will have our rears.”

“He already has those.” Santana grins as Sam kisses Noah’s neck.

“So I guess a dolphin attack is out?” Brittany says with a small pout from Santana’s side.

“We’ll keep it on the maybe list.” Santana says before leaning down and kissing away the pout on the blonde girl.

Noah leans back into Sam’s arms from where they lie on the couch. “I still don’t feel right about this.”

“I know.” Sam says gently as he runs his fingers through Noah’s mohawk. “We’ll tell him tomorrow. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Noah mutters quietly before looking back to the group that wants to help them and Kurt.

_It’ll be fine._


	29. Chapter 29

**Day #62**

**KURT**

“When are you going to be ready?” Kurt groans at Finn as he smooths out the front of his shirt. “We’re going to be late to school.”

“We’re not.” Finn argues as he keeps his eyes glued to the TV where he blows up someone’s head. “We have five minutes until we get there. You’‘ll get into class just as the bell rings.

Trust me. I’ve had this tested.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and sits down on his bed. “But I want to go now. That way I have at least five minutes to hang out with everyone before class.”

Finn shrugs. “You should’ve called your boyfriends then.”

“You volunteered to drive me.” Kurt stresses. “That means that I’m supposed to rely on you.”

“Well relying on me means that you wait until the last possible moment. It’s life.” Finn shrugs again.

Kurt rolls his eyes before standing up and shouldering his bag. He walks over to the staircase and looks back at the lazy boy.

“I’ll be waiting upstairs.” Kurt says with an impatient sigh. “Waiting for The Boy Who’s Lazy.”

Finn snorts at his comment before Kurt turns to walk up the stairs. He stops when the door opens and his dad peers in. His face is set in stone.

“Kurt.” His dads voice is stiff and annoyed. “We . . . someone’s here to see you.”

Noah and Sam would just come down. So would Santana and Tina.

Kurt’s eyebrows narrow. “Who?”

Burt bites his lip and sighs before stepping aside. Kurt’s eyes widen when a cautious Karofsky steps into the doorway.

“Umm . . . hi.” Karofsky gives Kurt a small smile and wave.

Kurt’s jaw drops slowly and he gives Karofsky a small smile. “Hi Dave. What . . . what are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.” Karofsky shifts under the glare of the elder Hummel right next to him. “Alone.”

Kurt bites his lip and starts to shake his head.

“Karofsky.” Kurt suddenly feels Finn close behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“I just need to talk to him.” Karofsky says, his eyes aware of Finn’s protective stance and his harsh voice.

“You can’t.” Finn hisses. “No one wants you around. Not Kurt, not me, and definitely not Puck or Sam. They warned you.” Finn threatens with a low growl. “Now go.”

Kurt’s very aware of his dads eyes darting between the three. Kurt reaches behind him and places a hand on Finn’s arm.

“It’s okay Finn. We’re just going to talk.” Kurt says slowly as he keeps his eyes on Karofsky.

“But-”

“It’s fine Finn.” Kurt cuts him off as he looks back at his brother.

“I-” Kurt looks back up to Karofsky. “I figured that we could talk on the way to school.” Karofsky bites his lip. “If you want a ride I mean.”

“I can take him.” Finn growls.

“I’ll go with Dave.” Kurt says as he takes a few steps up the stairs before turning back down to look at Finn and lowers his voice. “Just follow us if you’re so paranoid.” Kurt looks back to Karofsky with a smile. “Let’s go.”

Karofsky grins before stepping back. Kurt slowly ascends the stairs, aware of all the eyes on him. He reaches his dad and nods. His dad hesitantly nods back, trusting his son. Kurt steps to Karofsky’s side and walks to the door. He waits for the bigger boy to step out the front.

_Just keep cool Kurt. Don’t lead him on, don’t give him any hope about anything like that._

Kurt lets out a shaky breath before he slides into the passenger seat. Karofsky grins at him before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

**FINN**

Finn shoves his feet into his shoes while waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

“Sup Finn.” Puck’s voice comes in over the phone. “Where are you and Kurt at? We’re not going to have any time before class.”

“Yeah.” Finn says slowly into the phone as he goes up the stairs to leave the room. “We have a problem. Karofsky’s with Kurt.”

Finn grins when Puck starts cursing up a storm.

_No one will touch Kurt anymore. We’ll make sure of that._

**KURT**

Kurt twiddles his thumbs at the uncomfortable an awkward silence that has been in the car for the past few minutes.

“So . . .” Kurt tries to make conversation. “What did you want to talk about?”

He watches as Karofsky’s hands tighten on the wheel. Kurt’s eyes go wide when Karofsky pulls to the side and shuts the car off.

“Dave . . .” Kurt starts slowly. “What-”

“I love you.” Karofsky cuts him off. “I can’t help it. I know that I told you I didn’t . . . but I do.” Karofsky lets out a shaky breath, still staring at his hands on the wheel. “I just . . . I need you to know . . . that I can be the one for you.” He looks to Kurt and silences Kurt with a look. “I know that you love . . . them, but . . . I need you Kurt.”

“Dave.” Kurt says softly. “I . . . I do like you. I do.” Kurt’s eyes go soft. “But as a friend.” He reaches over when Karofsky scowls and takes the boys hand. “I love Noah and Sam. I will be them for as long as I can.” Kurt looks down at their hands. “And even if we do break up . . . I won’t be able to move on. And I won’t move onto you either.” Kurt looks up into Karofsky’s red eyes. “I’m sorry Dave. But the most we can ever be is friends. I need you to understand that.”

“I do Kurt.” Karofsky squeezes his hand. “I’ve tried to move on . . . but I can’t.”

“Well what about Azimio.” Kurt asks as Karofsky freezes in his hand. “When Santana was getting dirt on everyone, she found you and him kissing.”

Karofsky looks down. “He was just helping me.” He lets out a shaky breath. “He said that it would give me confidence.”

“That’s good.” Kurt smiles. “You need confidence, but you don’t need it from me. You need to find it from someone else.” Kurt takes a deep breath. “Please try Dave. We can’t keep doing this. It’s not going to end well if you keep pining after me.”

Karofsky looks up at Kurt and he sees tears in the other boys eyes. “I know.”

Kurt gives him a sad smile. “Dave . . . how many times are we going to have this conversation?”

“I don’t know.” Karofsky chuckles softly before sighing. “I’m going to tell my parents.”

Kurt’s eyes widen and he gulps. “You . . . are you sure? About doing this?”

Karofsky nods slowly. “Yeah . . . I think I am.”

**NOAH**

Noah growls as he waits outside the school. Finn is at one side with Sam at the other.

“What’s taking so long?” Noah grumbles.

“They should have been here by now.” Finn looks worried. “They disappeared right before I pulled into the school.”

“Well where-” Noah is cut off as Karofsky’s car pulls into the school parking lot.

Sam moves before Noah does. The blonde boy is quickly moving over to the car. By the time Noah is reaching the car, Sam is hauling out of the car. They both glare at Kurt’s small smile.

“Easy boys. I’m fine.” Kurt sighs. “I’ll tell you everything later. Okay?”

Noah growls. Kurt rolls his eyes before kissing Noah on the cheek. 

Noah rolls his eyes. “Alright then. Let’s get to class.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Night #62**

**KURT**

Kurt hangs up his phone with a sigh. He’d been explaining to Noah and Sam about everything with Karofsky that morning. The school day was moving so fast that they didn’t have time to talk.

_Such a long day. I barely got to see them on top of everything._

Kurt rolls over on his bed. Finn is staring at the TV, his eyes wide from the video game. Kurt chuckles when he yawns.

_Sleep won’t even stop him._

Kurt’s stomach grumbles. Kurt chuckles to himself before sliding off his bed. He reaches the staircase before looking back.

“Want a snack before bed?” Kurt asks.

“Sure Kurt.” Finn answers, his eyes not leaving the TV. “Make sure there’s a lot of sugar in it. I’m going to need my energy to beat this tonight.”

Kurt grins. “You are aware that we have school tomorrow?”

“I’ll be fine.” Finn mutters.

Kurt rolls his eyes before walking up the staircase. His eyes narrow when he hears someone knock on the front door.

_Who would be here so late?_

Kurt steps out onto the main floor just as his dad steps out of the living room in his pajamas, beer in one hand. He looks at a confused Kurt before walking to the front door. Kurt slowly walks down the short distance and stands beside his father. Burt swings the door open to reveal-

“Karofsky.” Kurt mutters to himself before clearing his throat. “Dave. What are you doing here? Especially at this time of night.”

“I . . .” Karofsky shifts uncomfortably on the porch. “I got kicked out.”

Kurt blinks a few times and finally takes in the boy. Tear tracks have run dry down his face. His eyes are puffy with bags underneath. A few dark bruises are spread out on his face. In both of his hands are suitcases that look overstuffed. A backpack on his back has stuff poking out.

“Oh Dave.” Kurt breathes out, lost for words. “Come in.”

“Kurt.”

Kurt ignores his dad and lets Karofsky come in. “Go sit in the living room. I’m going to make you something warm.”

Karofsky nods and stares at the ground as he walks past the two Hummel’s. Kurt turns and moves quickly into the kitchen.

“Kurt.” His dad tries to get his attention. “What’s going on with him? I thought you said he was going to stay away from you.”

Kurt busies himself by putting a cup of water in the microwave to heat up before turning to look at his dad, exhausted. “We did. Or at least I think we did.” Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Did you hear what he said?”

“He got kicked out.” Burt repeats. “But I don’t . . . wait a second. Is he the one that harassed you because he was secretly gay?”

Kurt slowly nods. “Yeah. The exact one. The exact one, who this morning, told me he was going to come out to his parents.” Kurt finally looks up at his dad with wet eyes. “Should I have told him not too?”

“No Kurt.” Burt says softly as he approaches his son. “If he was ready to come out, then that’s his choice. His decision. Now it’s bad for him that his parents didn’t accept him. No person should have to go through that.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Kurt asks as he looks up into his dads eyes. “We . . . I can’t send him away. It’ll get around that he’s . . . that he’s gay. I don’t think he wants to hide anymore. There are few people in this town that will accept him.”

“Then we will.” Burt decides. “He can stay with us.” Kurt’s eyebrows shoot up. “If that’s the best we can do for him. But there will be rules.” Burt adds.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Kurt says as the microwave goes off.

He takes the cup out and places a few tea bags in. He grabs a spoon and nods towards the living room. Burt nods at Kurt before going in that direction with Kurt following. They enter the living room with Kurt stirring the drink. Karofsky is sitting stiff on the couch, his bags at his feet with his eyes looking down.

_He looks like a lost puppy._

Kurt sits down by the boy and pushes the cup into his hands. “Drink.”

Karofsky listens to Kurt and starts off with a few sips. Burt hesitates only slightly before sitting on Karofsky’s other side.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kurt asks softly.

Karofsky nods before placing the cup on the table. “It’s pretty simple. I just . . . I came out and told them. I waited until they were about to sleep. I figured there minds would be shut down and they’d just accept it.” Karofsky lets out a shaky breath. “They didn’t. Here.” He reaches up and points at his jaw. “That’s what dad hit first. Mom didn’t stop him.” Karofsky looks back down at his lap. “He hit me a few more times before he kicked me out of their room. He gave me ten minutes to pack.” Karofsky waves his hand limply at the bags. “You were the first person I thought to come to.” Karofsky looks at Kurt with red eyes. “No one else knows that I’m gay. I don’t think I’d be able to think fast enough to think up a lie. Or else they’d call dad and kick me out too.”

Kurt nods with understanding as he reaches out to pat the boys tense back. “I’m sorry Dave.”

“It’s not your fault.” He mutters.

Kurt frowns and looks to his dad.

Burt nods. “Dave?” He waits for the boy to look at him. “You’re welcome to stay here. You’ll have to stay on the couch until we get you a bed . . . but you can stay.”

“Are you serious?” Fresh tears come to Karofsky’ eyes. “But after all I’ve done-”

“And all you’ve yet to do.” Kurt finishes for him. “You’ve grown up a lot since you were the old Dave.”

“And as long as you follow a few simple rules, you’re welcome here anytime.” Burt adds on.

“Of course.” Karofsky quickly nods.

Burt chuckles before standing. “I’m going to get you a few blankets for tonight. We’ll talk about everything else tomorrow after you go to school.”

“Yes sir.” Karofsky nods.

Kurt stands up as well. “I’m going to go to bed too. Give you some time to get used to this.” Kurt adds to Karofsky.

Karofsky nods and waits for Burt to leave before standing up. “Kurt . . . I just want to say thank you. You’re doing way more than I’ve ever asked of you.”

“It’s no problem.” Kurt smiles before patting Karofsky on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in the morning. Finn will probably give you a ride.”

“Good thing too. I don’t have a car anymore.” Karofsky says with a frown.

Kurt gives him an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry about that. Just sleep for now.”

He gives Karofsky one last smile before making his way out of the living room, passing his father in the process.

“Tell Finn.” Burt whispers in his ear before disappearing into the living room.

Kurt nods and makes his way down to his room.

**NOAH**

“Go for Puck.” Noah says into the phone as he moves a few things around.

“Noah.” Kurt’s voice comes through the phone.

Noah freezes and stops his work.

 _God. Be calm. He won’t suspect anything._

“Hey Kurt. What’s the problem?” His eyes narrow as he realizes the time. “Hang on. What are you doing up? You’re usually asleep by now.”

“Well . . .” Kurt sound hesitant.

“Kurt.” Noah’s voice is slow and cautious. 

“I’m just gonna cut to the chase.” Kurt says quickly before releasing a quick breath. “Karofsky’s living with me.”

“What?” Noah yells without thinking. “What are you-”

“Just come over.” Kurt says. “Do you think you can? You’ll have to sneak in.”

“Sure babe.” Noah says before releasing a breath. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

“It will be. I just need to explain this entire thing to you and Sam.” Kurt says slowly.

“Alright then. I’ll be there soon. I love you.” Noah adds.

“Love you too.” Kurt hangs up.

Noah lets out a frustrated sigh as he looks around the room. He purses his lips before slipping out of the room. Pretty soon, he’s leaving the house behind.

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as Noah slides in through the basement window. The room is dark as he lands on his feet. They both look over at Finn. They let out a shared sigh of relief when they see that he’s sleeping.

Noah turns to Kurt before sliding his shirt off. His pants follow soon after. He slides under the blankets and wraps his arms around Kurt.

“Hey babe.” Noah presses a soft kiss to his neck.

“Noah.” Kurt smiles. “Why’d you strip down? I only need to talk to you for a few minutes.”

“Well I’m running low on gas and I don’t want to go home tonight.” Noah mutters into his neck. “I’m staying here with you. Now tell me what’s going on and why I shouldn’t murder Karofsky.” Noah smiles.

Kurt chuckles. “Well . . . “


	31. Chapter 31

**Day #63**

**KURT**

Kurt turns in Noah’s arms with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning beautiful.” Noah smiles back, his hazel eyes full of love. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” Kurt practically purrs as he kisses Noah on the tip of his nose. “Like I always do when I’m with you.”

Noah smiles before leaning forward and capturing Kurt’s lips in a soft kiss. Kurt runs his hands up Noah’s tan chest until he’s able to cup the boys face. Kurt pulls Noah closer,

deepening the kiss as he opens his mouth and accepts Noah’s tongue. Noah moans softly into Kurt’s mouth.

“Get up guys.” Finn’s voice calls out.

Kurt pulls back to see Finn coming out of the bathroom. “I . . . I umm.”

Kurt has no excuse for why Noah’s there.

“It’s fine Kurt.” Finn smiles. “I figured it’d be him or Sam after last night.”

Kurt smiles at Finn before laying back on Noah’s chest. “Thanks.”

“No problem Kurt.” Finn smiles before going over to his dresser. “But he has to go. I know Burt wants to talk to us about Karofsky.

Noah growls. “I can stay.”

“No Noah.” Kurt looks at his boyfriend. “Just slip out for a few minutes and come back to pick me up for school. Dad shouldn’t suspect anything.”

Noah grumbles to himself before nodding. He kisses Kurt quickly on the cheek before sliding out of the bed and getting dressed.

Kurt looks to Finn. “Do you mind if I ride with Noah this morning?”

Finn and Kurt share an eye roll when Noah laughs. “I don’t mind.”

“Thanks Finn. I’ll treat him good.” Noah says with a smirk before stepping up to the window and climbing out.

Kurt chuckles softly as he slides out of his bed to get ready for the day. He opens his closet with a smile.

Go simple today. I don’t have the energy to do anything else.

Kurt quickly gets dressed. He steps out of his closet and notices that Finn is already gone. He grabs his bag before skipping up the steps. He’s barely out into the hallway when he hears the front door smash open. The windy day outside is making Santana angry expression look fiercer. 

“Kurt.” She snaps out as she looks at him.

“Umm . . .” Kurt’s eyes go wide at her rage.

They both hear someone clear their throat. Kurt catches his breath as Santana looks to his former bully that’s standing in the living room doorway. Santana wastes no time before grabbing the bigger boy the the neck of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Karofsky’s eyes good wide.

“Listen up here Davey.” Santana hisses. “I am up-to-date on everything that’s going on in this house. And if I see . . . or even hear of you hurting my boy or any of his boys-” Santana leans closer so their faces are mere inches from each other. “I will murder you. In cold blood. No hesitation. Do you understand me?” She yells into his face.

Karofsky quickly nods.

Kurt steps forward, slightly fearing the boys safety. “Santana. What’s going on?”

“Well I recently discovered that my best friend was keeping something from me.” Santana says slowly as she pulls away from Karofsky, her eyes still glaring at him.

“I was going to tell you today.” Kurt rushes to say as he steps closer to the girl. “And how’d you find out anyway?”

“Get in here Puckerman!” Santana yells.

Noah slides in the house with a guilty face. His shirt is still crumpled from crawling out of the basement window. He looks at Kurt with a guilty face.

“What’s Puckerman doing here so early?” Burt asks as he walks out of the kitchen, a smile on his face showing that he’s been listening in.

“I was going to surprise Kurt.” Santana lies easily. “Picked up boy toy number one. And then i find out that Davey over here had moved in.”

“Okay.” Burt says with slight disbelief before returning to the kitchen.

Santana turns her glare back on Karofsky. “Go outside and wait. I’ll deal with you again later.”

Karofsky quickly nods and flees from the house, his backpack hitting the doorframe on the way out.

Santana looks to Noah. “Shut the door.”

Noah is quick to shut the door, not wanting to be on the end of her rage. Santana turns to Kurt and her expression goes soft. She rushes to Kurt’s side and pulls him into a hug.

“How are you doing?” She asks into his ear.

“I’m fine.” Kurt shrugs. “It’s just gonna be weird around here with Karofsky.”

Santana pulls back and reaches up to cup his face. “You talk to me if he causes problems. Heck, you call me and leave me on speaker whenever you two are in the same room. Understand?”

“Sir yes sir.” Kurt mock salutes before smiling. “Nice lie for Noah.”

“Thank you.” Santana lets out a shaky breath. “I expect you to call me as well as your boys from now on.”

“Of course.” Kurt readily agrees.

“Tina too.” Santana adds with a smile. “She’s not the best person right now.”

“I can’t believe you told her.” Kurt groans.

“She’s your friend as well. And lets just say that she’s not going to let you forget it.” Santana laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Well lets get going then.”

Santana nods before looping her arm through Kurt’s. Kurt’s barely able to smile to his boyfriend before Santana is yanking him out of the door. She glares at Karofsky before pointing at her car. The boy shuffles over to the side of her car to wait. Kurt looks behind him to see Noah and Finn following with wary eyes.

Santana stops beside her car and glares at Karofsky. “You’re riding with me in front. That way Kurt is nice and safe and as far away from you at the moment in the back seat with his boy and Frankenteen. Don’t test me.” She adds before rounding the car to get in the front seat.

Kurt is smiling to himself as he slides in the backseat with Noah at his back.

“This is gonna be a fun day.” Noah mutters as he kisses Kurt in the nape of his neck.

**SAM**

“Easy Sam.” Tina shifts on the hood of Sam’s car so she can wrap an arm around his waist. “They’ll be here with no problems.”

“I know that.” Sam groans. “It’s just that Karofsky is living with them now. I . . . he’s done nothing but hurt Kurt. I don’t want to see him hurt anymore.”

“Well I highly doubt Santana will let that happen.” Tina says with a small smile. “Everything will be okay.”

Sam nods.

_It’s like we’re living in a movie or book. Drama just keeps happening._

Sam smiles to himself.

 _Does that mean we get a happy ending?_

“They’re here.” Tina nudges him in the arm.

Sam looks up and lets out a sigh of relief. He slides off his car as Santana pulls up beside him. Sam glares at Karofsky before going to the back door and letting Noah slide out with Kurt following. Sam stares at them with concern.

“How are you? Is everything okay with . . . him?” Sam risks a glanced at a frightened looking Karofsky.

“Yeah.” Kurt tries to smile. “Dad says he needs to talk to him after school to set down some rules.”

“Do we need to be there?” Sam asks

“Well you can, but I won’t.” Kurt smiles before holding up his bruised arm. “I’m getting the clear from the doctor today. The cast is off.”

“And we are on.” Noah continues with a smirk.

“Not now boys.” Santana interrupts them.

They look up to see New Directions minus Mercedes and Quinn waiting on them. Karofsky stands awkwardly in the background.

“Right.” Sam nods before looking at Kurt. “We didn’t tell you about the plan yet did we?”

“No you didn’t.” Kurt’s eyes narrow before he turns to look at Santana. “I’m guessing you’re in charge.”

“Yep.” Santana says with a proud smiles before pulling a stack of papers from Rachel as Artie pulls out his laptop. “Lets get started.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Day #63: Part 2**

**KURT**

“I expect updates.” Kurt pokes Santana in the arm. “I want to make sure everything goes well and-”

“It’ll be fine Kurt.” Santana laughs as she wraps an arm around her friend. “Quinn and Mercedes won’t start anything. Plus the damage is done anyways.”

Kurt smiles as he looks at the opposing lockers where fliers are taped up. On each flier are two picture, one of Quinn and one of Mercedes. Under Mercedes picture is a few bullets with fancy writing.

   _In Love with One Gay Boy_

Under Quinn’s is:

   _In Love with Two Gay Boys_

“This really doesn’t seem like your type of revenge.” Kurt comments.

“Well it’s non-violent. And it only offends them. Plus guys will think that they have no chance . . . unless they turn gay.” Santana adds in an afterthought before laughing. “Anyways, we’ll continue digging up dirt on them. This is all we have now. Mercedes is a very hard girl to pin stuff on.”

“Go through her room.” Kurt mutters before stepping out of Santana’s hold. “But I have to go now. Time to get the cast off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Or tonight.” Santana says slowly.

“But dad needs me home to-”

“You’ll only be gone for a few hours. And it’ll give your boys some time to come up with good threats against Karofsky.” Santana explains.

Kurt sighs before nodding. “Fine. Fine, but you’re the one telling them.”

“Fine.” Santana pulls out her phone and smiles at Kurt. “I’ll see you when you have your arm back.”

Kurt rolls his eyes before walking away from the girl.

**MERCEDES**

She stares Puck and Sam down as they relax together in the hallway. Puck has his arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders and is whispering things into his ear, making the blonde laugh and blush.

“Stop staring at them Mercedes.” Quinn hisses into her ear. “You’re making things worse.”

Mercedes turns on her locker to glare at Quinn. “Why? They’ve already done everything they can against us. Why not just keep pushing?”

“Because I don’t want too.” Quinn hisses before letting out a shaky breath. “I was ready to be done after I outed them. I’ve felt guilty ever since and you’re dragging me back in. I don’t want this.” Quinn stresses. “I want to go back to my friends . . . to glee. I hate the glares I get from them and I already feel terrible as it is.”

“Quinn.” Mercedes shakes her head with a small smile. “No matter what you do . . . you’re never going to get them back. It’s the end for you.”

“Kurt will forgive me.” Quinn argues as tears come to her eyes. “He can see how awful I feel. And he’ll understand even more when I tell him that you helped out him.” The other girls smile drops. “And that you were pretending the entire time while I took the fall. Even Santana will at least try to forgive me once I explain everything . . . that everything started with you. Way back on that first time when you found out he kissed Sam.” Quinn threatens. “They’ll know that you’ve never been his friend. That you’ve been using-”

“Shut up Quinn.” Mercedes cuts her off with a hiss. “We have tons of dirt on each other. I can make you less desirable to everyone other than the glee club if I want to. Don’t. Tempt. Me.”

Quinn bites her lip before nodding. “Of course.”

_That’s right._

**TINA**

Tina claps a hand over her mouth and holds back a sob as Quinn and Mercedes walks away from their lockers, not seeing her at all.

_Quinn . . . she’s been the bad guy this time, but it seems that Mercedes has been worse._

Tina bites her lip and looks to Noah and Sam. 

_Let me figure out a good way to do this. Going through Kurt would be best._

Tina lets out a shaky breath before skipping over to join Santana.

**NOAH**

Noah looks around as he pushes the cart through the aisles.

_Just get in and out. This will all be done and over with soon enough._

Noah turns and pushes into the right aisle. He looks along the shelves and smiles.

_This . . . this will make them proud._

He starts picking up all the paint cans and setting them in the cart.

_Now I just have to get this done before school ends. It’ll have a few hours to dry._

Noah’s grin gets wider as he pushes into another aisle.

_Ahh . . . candles . . . now I just hope it all works out._

**SAM**

Sam slumps back into his chair as he tries to catch his breath. Brittany, Rachel, and Mike take their seats beside him, glad to have a break. Artie who wasn’t dancing, still has to rest his hands from moving his wheelchair around.

“So . . . what do you guys think of the choreography?” Mike asks as he looks to the group.

“It’s good.” Sam lets out a shaky breath.

“I think it’s the best we’ve ever done.” Brittany smiles.

“Well we still need to practice.” Sam reluctantly says. “This has to be perfect.”

“He’ll love it either way Sammy.” Brittany says as she moves to sit in his lap. “Even if Rachel can barely keep up.”

“I’m doing better than Sam.” Rachel argues.

“But Sam’s hotness makes him look better, so no. You’re not.” Brittany counters before standing up, pulling Sam with her. “Let’s do it.”

_You better like this Kurt. I’m killing my back for you._


	33. Chapter 33

**Night #63: Part 1**

**KURT**

Kurt turns back into the car and kisses Santana’s cheek. “Thank you for driving me home.”

“No problem.” Santana smiles as she looks at his now-free arm. “Don’t put too much strain on that when you’re alone with your boys.”

“You know I will.” Kurt teases before sighing. “Thanks again for taking me shopping. It’s nice to be able to do that with both arms now.”

“No problem.” Santana repeats her earlier phrase with a smile. “Now get going. You didn’t even get to see your boys when your dad dropped you off at the school before we took off. I can almost guarantee that they’re drooling with excitement.”

“Not now.” Kurt grumbles. “We have to talk to Karofsky first. I know that they’re probably as hesitant about this as I am.”

“Do you want me to come in?” Santana turns her car off as she asks Kurt. “That boys pretty terrified of me. We can get him to sign any contract we want.”

Kurt chuckles before biting his lip nervously. “Would you mind? As long as it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’s not at all Kurt.” Santana says firmly as she slides out of her car and shuts the door. “You know I’ll do anything for you. Well . . . almost anything. I don’t think I’d live if we had sex so that’s definitely out.” Kurt snorts. “You’re boys would make sure of that.”

“I don’t think we ever have to worry about that.” Kurt says with a chuckle. “It’s kind of an extremity.”

Santana shrugs and opens the trunk of her car and purses her lips. “We didn’t get that big of a haul today.”

“Well my budget keeps getting cut with hospital bills. I’m low on funds.” Kurt says with a sad smile.

“Well I’m buying next time. Whenever that will be.” Santana adds as she grabs their bags from the trunk. “Plus you can wear some of my stuff.” She looks to Kurt with a guilty face. “Actually . . . could these stay in your closet. Dad doesn’t know I’m buying clothes and I don’t want evidence.”

“Sure.” Kurt nods as Santana shuts the trunk. “But where does he think his money is going?”

Santana sighs as they walk up to the house. “College funds. I told him that application fees were expensive. He’s too busy to see if I’m actually telling the truth.”

Kurt chuckles as the approach the front door. He takes a deep breath before stepping inside. The house is quiet Kurt’s eyes narrow as they shut the door behind them.

“Dad.” Kurt calls out.

“In here Kurt.” His dad calls from the living room.

Kurt glances at Santana before making his way to the living room. His dad is sitting in his usual chair, a blank expression on his face. Across from him on the couch is a nervous looking Karofsky.

“I guess this is rule time.” Kurt says with a smile.

“Right you are.” Burt smiles before looking at Santana. “Can you go ahead and wait downstairs.? Finn and Kurt’s boyfriends are already down there.”

Santana nods and gives Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out. Burt motions for Kurt to take a seat.

Kurt carefully takes a seat at the other end of the couch and looks to his dad.

“Well now that my witness is here.” Burt says slowly, a twinkle in his eye. “We can get started.”

“Dad.” Kurt warns.

Burt ignores him and sits forward in his chair to glare at Karofsky. “Now listen boy. You are very well aware that I don’t like you. I know what you’ve done to my son, but I also know that you’ve apologized. That’s the only reason you’re able to stay here.” Burt takes a deep breath. “Now I love my son more that anything on this earth, and I will protect him as much as I can. Now if you harm-”

“I won’t sir.” Karofsky cuts in. “Kurt’s become a really good friend to me and that’s how I want it.”

“Good.” Burt sits back with an accomplished smirk. “Now I know that you have an interest in boy and don’t try to deny it.” Burt continues on when Karofsky tries to open his mouth. “But I’m warning you . . . my boy here has two boys that will do anything for him. They love him and I trust them with his life. They’re not going anywhere and you are not to try anything to ruin that. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Karofsky keeps his eyes on Burt’s.

Burt sits forward and his expression is suddenly full of anger. “If you do anything . . . and I mean anything that will cause any of these boys discomfort, then I will become your worst enemy. I can come up with ways to destroy that not even these boys can even dream to come up with.” Burt threatens. “And this is a threat boy, not a promise. I will murder you in cold blood if you touch my son. If he has to go the hospital again because of you or any of those dumb-headed jocks from that school, I will hold you responsible.”

Kurt’s jaw drops.

_My boyfriends didn’t even get a threat remotely this bad._

Burt lets a small smile slide onto his face. “Now lets talk curfew and chores.”

**SAM**

Sam looks up as his boyfriend practically runs down the stairs, a blush on his face.

“What happened?” Sam asks from Noah’s arms from where they lay on the bed with Santana sitting a few feet away.

“Dad all but castrated Karofsky.” Kurt shivers as he crawls onto the bed. “It was funny, but scary at the same time.”

“Well that’s good.” Noah says with a smile as he reaches out and pulls Kurt against his side. “That moron needs to be scared of us.”

“Oh he is.” Kurt laughs. “I don’t think he’ll be stepping out of line anytime soon. It’d take something crazy for him to do that.”

Santana laughs. “Well this is great. See, I told you Kurt, everything would be back to normal in no time.”

“That you did.” Kurt acknowledges before leaning over to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder. “We should sleep now. It’s been a long day.”

“But I want to test your arm.” Sam says with a soft smile as he reaches out to hold the once damaged arm.

He can see Kurt smile at how gentle he’s being. Sam lifts the arm up so he can press a soft kiss to Kurt’s wrist, feeling Kurt’s pulse race under his lips. Suddenly Noah is bucking into his back slowly.

“Geez Sam.” Sam turns around to see Noah with lust-filled eyes.

“What?” Sam says with a teasing smile.

Noah seems to make a decision and nods. “Come on. I have something to show you.”

“But-”

“No buts Sammy.” Noah says as he kisses Sam gently. “I think it’s time I showed you guys something.” Noah looks to Kurt. “My . . . my secret.”

Both Sam and Kurt’s eyes widen.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks with a soft voice, making sure Santana and Finn aren’t listening.

“Yeah. I think that this will be the perfect time. And we might even be able to be naughty later on.” Noah adds with a smirk.

Sam looks to Kurt. Kurt slowly nods. Sam looks back to Noah.

“Lets go then.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Night #63: Part 2**

**KURT**

“What is this place?” Kurt asks, finally breaking the silence a few minutes after they parked into a random dark driveway.

Sam and Kurt both glance over at Noah. The boy seems to be trying to collect himself before answering.

“Noah.” Sam rests a hand gently on Noah’s leg. “Just let us know when you’re ready.”

Noah nods before going back to biting his lip. Kurt tightens his grip on Sam’s leg before getting closer to the window so he can see more of where they are.  
The house is dark in the night. He can only see a dim light coming from one room of the house. Kurt turns and looks at Sam. The blonde boy is looking at the house as well, some confusion in his eyes. Kurt reaches down and takes his hand. Sam smiles before laying his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He stretches his lips out to place a soft kiss to Kurt’s jaw.

“I love you.” He mutters against Kurt’s soft skin.

Kurt uses his free hand to come up and cups Sam’s face. “I love you too.”

Kurt smiles as he lays his head on top of the blondes. He looks over and sees Noah staring at them with soft eyes. He moves his hand from Sam’s face and reaches over to take Noah’s hand. The boy squeezes his hand tight.

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks softly, nothing but love and trust in his eyes.

Noah nods before reaching out and threading his fingers through Sam’s hair before letting them rest on the back of his neck. “We . . . we can go in.”

Kurt smiles at the boy before pulling his hand away to open the door. “Come on then.”

Noah follows suit and opens his own door. Sam reaches up and takes Noah’s other hand. He slides out Noah’s side of the door

Kurt steps out and shuts the door. He steps up and waits at the front of the truck for his boyfriends. Sam has his arm wrapped tight around Noah’s waist. Noah is biting his lip, holding onto Sam for all his worth. 

Kurt waits for them to get close enough before stepping to Noah’s side and taking his other hand. He presses his body up against Noah’s and gets a small smile in return. Kurt smiles back before looking to the house.

_What is this place? What kind of secret could he have here?_

Noah leads them up the small pathway from the driveway, walking at a curve until the reach the front door. Kurt bites his lip, nervous as Noah lets go of his hand to dig through his pockets. He turns away from the door and looks around.

The small house is at the end of a long drive. Trees tower over each side, creating a sense of solitude.

_It would look beautiful a few weeks ago during the prime of autumn._

Kurt smiles as he looks around more. The house seems to be in a perfect circle of trees, right in the middle.

_Seems like a fairy tale._

“Kurt.” Kurt turns around and looks at a hesitant Noah.

Kurt smiles at him. “Sorry. It’s just really beautiful out here.”

Noah smiles. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

“What-”

“Just come inside.” Noah cuts Sam off and pushes the front door open.

He steps to the side and motions for his two boyfriends to go inside. Sam reaches to take Kurt’s hand. Kurt quickly takes it and steps up to the boys side. Sam squeezes his hand before they step into the darkness.

Noah moves behind them and the lights are suddenly on. Kurt’s blinks his eyes before focusing on the room.

It’s rather on the small side, but big enough for a small family. A fireplace is in the middle of the wall to the side. The walls have been painted a light brown. Kurt looks past the room and through an archway, right into the kitchen. He can see a clatter of paint cans and trays littered through the area.

“I thought that this color would look neat when there’s a fire going.” Noah says quietly from behind them. “It should be about dry, but I wouldn’t touch it. And the kitchen’s not finished yet.”

“Is this . . . what is this place?” Sam asks softly from his side

“It’s . . . I thought it could be . . .” Noah is at a loss for words.

Sam turns first, quickly followed by Kurt to look at their boyfriend. “A home.” Sam whispers hopefully.

“Our home.” Kurt can feel tears come to his eyes.

Noah nods slightly, a blush forming on his face. “It is.” He lets out a shaky breath before stepping past his boyfriends into the room, shutting the front door behind him. “It’s not much, but I thought it could be ours.”

“But how?” Sam seems to be able to ask the questions that Kurt can’t.

“My Nana has this friend in the home.” Noah answers as he walks into the room, staring at his paint job. “Her kids built her this home ages ago, but she wanted the retirement home instead. So it’s been abandoned. The kids used it as storage until I talked to my Nana.” Noah takes a deep breath as he looks back to Sam and Kurt. “She sold the place to me for a thousand. Nana paid for some, but I took some of my pool money and paid for the rest.” Noah takes a few steps and stops in front of his boyfriends. He takes each of their hands and looks at them. “I wanted a place for us. Just us . . . where we don’t have to worry about anything else.”

Kurt’s bottom lip quivers as he stares at Noah with adoring eyes. 

“But-”

“Hang on.” Noah cuts Sam off and lets out a shaky breath. “Now this place isn’t finished because it was originally for Christmas, but recent events made me move it up.” Noah glances at Kurt with a smile before looking to Sam. “Now I know that you’re not seventeen yet and can’t legally move out, I want you to consider it.”

“Of course I’ll move in.” Sam laughs. “This is fantastic.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Noah smiles before looking to Kurt. “And all we have to do is talk to parents. They’ll understand, hopefully.” He adds with a soft chuckle. “So what do you guys say? Sammy turns seventeen in two weeks and we can all live together shortly after.” He suddenly frowns as he looks to Kurt. “And you don’t have to if you don’t want to. i know you probably want to go to some place like New York for college so of course you wouldn’t want to be here and-”

Kurt cuts him off by pulling the boy in for a hard kiss. He wraps his arms around Noah’s neck before pulling back slightly.

“I love it Noah. And why would I want to go anywhere else when I have a home right here.” Kurt answers with heavy breathing.

Noah laughs. “Really?” He glances to Sam. “Are you guys sure?”

“Of course Noah.” Sam comes up and wraps his arms around the boys. “A chance for us to have out own place. To come home to every night after school.”

“Just us.” Kurt adds with a smile.

Noah smiles before kissing each of them softly. “Well then there’s one more surprise.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think you can outdo yourself anymore than you already have.”

“Oh I think I can.” Noah smirks before slowly walking backwards, pulling the boys along with him. “You have yet to see the bedroom. The only bedroom here so we have to sleep together.” He adds seriously before stopping at the short hallway next to the kitchen. One door is open and they see the bathroom.

_I’ll have to check that later._

Noah pulls them along to the shut door. He takes a deep breath before opening the door. They are met with the soft dim glow that Kurt saw from outside. All around the room, along the edge of the floor, along the two window sills, are tiny electronic candles.

“They should have a few hours left on them.” Noah whispers. “I didn’t want to risk burning anything down.

The boys nod and continue observing the room. In the middle of the room, is the biggest bed that Kurt has ever seen. A pile of pillows are at the top. The blankets and other material that cover the bed are a blood red color. The bed can hold at least ten people, and fit three people comfortable enough for various activities.

“This . . .” Sam trails off with a smile.

“This . . . this we can work with.” Kurt smiles as he looks to Noah. “You’re amazing.”

Noah can’t wipe the smile off his face before Kurt is jumping into his arms. He slowly moves around so Kurt’s legs hit the bed and he falls on top of the boy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Night #63: Part 3**

**KURT**

Kurt smiles as he leans into his boyfriends. After dinner, they had all migrated to the living room. Kurt sits happily between his Sam and Noah on the couch. Carole and Burt had taken the small love seat. Karofsky was left to take the old armchair in the corner.

_Where’s Finn?_

Kurt smiles as he remembers Finn’s hasty retreat from the dining room and going to their room.

_Probably has a stomach ache. Serves him right. I didn’t even get seconds since he ate my steak._

Kurt smirks as he hides his face into Sam’s chest. The boy has his arm wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders with his head on top of Kurt’s. Sam’s other hand is across his lap and interlaced with Kurt’s. Puck is practically laying on him, but just there sides are touching. Puck has his arms wrapped around Kurt’s leg while Kurt has a hand on his tan neck, running his thumb in circles. He can feel Puck shiver under his touch.

His dad is watching them with narrowed eyes, but it’s nothing bad.

_He knows that we’re in love._

Kurt smiles more. He suddenly jumps when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He doesn’t want to move and looks down at Puck with a pout. Puck rolls his eyes before unwrapping one arm from Kurt’s leg and reaching into his front pocket. Kurt narrows his eyes when Puck grazes his crotch. Puck smirks, knowing that his head is blocking most of Burt’s view from what his hands are doing. Kurt quickly shakes his head and Puck relents with a chuckle. He slides his hand into Kurt’s front pocket and pulls out his phone. He holds the phone up to Kurt. Kurt sighs before un-latching his hand from Sam’s to take the phone. He opens the new text message and frowns.

**Krt. Coold u com dwn. - _Finn_**

_Why can’t he just come upstairs?_

Kurt thinks about telling the boy that, but just groans before leaning off of Sam. “I’ll be back.” He mutters low enough for both boys to hear. 

Sam smiles at him and nods. Puck is harder to latch. Kurt has to flick him in the nose before Puck lets go of him. He  can hear Burt and Carole sharing a laugh at that. As soon as he’s up, Puck smirks at him before sliding over to Sam. He wraps his arms around the blonde and mock-glares at Kurt.

“Mine.” Puck growls.

Kurt raises his eyebrows and points a finger between the two. “I’m coming back. And I’m getting that spot back too.”

“No.” Puck shakes his head like a child before hiding his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. “You can’t make me.”

“Oh Noah.” Kurt gives the boy a devious smile. “I can make you do anything I want.”

Kurt smirks when Burt snorts and Puck’s eyes darken with lust.

_I totally win._

Kurt bites his lip as he makes his way out of the room, not wanting to make Finn wait any longer. He slowly descends the stairs to his room and stops.

Finn is sitting in the middle of Kurt’s bed. He has his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He stares blankly at the floor.

Kurt sighs before walking over to the boy. Kurt takes a seat on his bed before reaching over and taking Finn’s arm. He pulls it free and takes the boys hand.

“What’s up?” Kurt asks, trying to keep his tone light even though he knows the discussion probably won’t be.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Finn says slowly as he turns his head to look at Kurt.

“I’ve guessed as much.” Kurt smiles before squeezing Finn’s hand. “Come on Finn. You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know, but . . . it’s about what we talked about the other day.” Finn says slowly.

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Oh . . . you mean about you being-”

“Gay.” Finn nods. “Definitely gay now. I don’t think I could go bi for any girl.” Finn chuckles before biting his lip. “But it’s not about what I want to talk about . . . it’s about a who.”

Kurt’s eyes light up, but he tries to maintain himself so he doesn’t scare Finn. “Do you want to flat out and say it, or should I guess?”

Finn smiles. “Guess.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and thinks for a second. “Is he in McKinley?” Finn nods. “Alright, a student?” Finn nods again. Kurt lets out a relieved sigh. “Lucky break. My guess would have been Schue.”

“What?” Finn’s jaw drops. “You . . . really?” Finn smiles as they idea rolls into his head. “Well he’s not-”

“You will not get a crush on him.” Kurt cuts him off. “That’s just a big no.”

“I’m teasing dude.” Finn laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes before sighing. “Is he in the glee club?” Finn’s nod is smaller this time. Kurt purses his lips.  “And it’s not one of my boys.” He says slowly to himself as Finn nods a long. So who is it? Artie or Mike.”

Finn blushes at the name. “Him.” He rushes to say. “Mike.”

Kurt’s jaw drops and he smiles wide. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Finn mutters as he bites his lip and looks down. 

“Hey.” Kurt reaches out and tilts the boys head up. “That’s great. Like really great.”

“Yeah?” Finn questions as a small smile appears on his lips.

“Yes.” Kurt laughs. “That’s fantastic.” They both share a laugh before Kurt gives the boy a sad smile. “Now we just have to work on getting Tina and Mike to break up.”

“Wait what?” Finn’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah.” Kurt nods to himself.

“But they’re your friends.” Finn argues. “You can’t do that to them.”

Kurt frowns as this statement hits him in the chest. “Dang . . . you’re right. Well . . . we won’t give up. I wouldn’t have gotten my boys if I did, and I will try to get you yours unless he proves to be permanently straight.”

Finn smiles before wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a hug. “Thank you Kurt.” Kurt just smiles into his shoulder before Finn pulls back. “Now we need your boys for help.” Finn smirks when Kurt’s eyes widen.

**KAROFSKY**

_Gay. Finn . . . Finn Hudson is gay._

The boy is hiding at the top of the stairs. He left shortly after Puck and Sam to see what was going on. Finn had been telling the boys about liking someone before admitting that it was a guy.

“Who is he?” Sam asks from in the room.

Karofsky shifts so he can listen and stops when he hears the stairs creak.

_Dang it._

Karofsky takes a deep breath before stepping down the steps and into the room. He quickly spots the worried faces and smooths his own.

“Hey guys. I . . . I just wanted to say good night before everyone separated.” He lies easily. “Just . . . trying to be a better person.” He adds when everyone but Kurt narrow their eyes at him.

Kurt sighs before smiling. “Goodnight Dave. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Karofsky smiles before heading back up the stairs, a smirk plastered to his face.

_This . . . this is gonna be easy._


	36. Chapter 36

**Day #64**

**KURT**

“Crap.” Kurt sits up in the bed and looks around.

His two boyfriends are sleeping peacefully at his side. Sam has his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist tight while Noah is doing the same for Sam. Kurt smiles at them before he starts to worry again. he looks around for his jeans. He frowns when he sees them through the door and in the hallway.

“How on earth did they get that far?” Kurt wonders aloud, his quiet voice echoing in the room.

He shrugs it off before looking for the other jeans. Sam’s are against the far wall, next to another door.

_Oh please let that be a closet. Oh Noah I will do anything you want if that’s a closet._

Kurt grins at the though before looking for Noah’s jeans. He leans forward and sees that they’re at the floor of the bed Kurt tries to crawl to the edge of the bed, but Sam’s arm is stopping him.

“Sammy.” Kurt sighs before moving to prop himself on his elbow, looking down at his boyfriend. “Sammy.” He repeats softly as he runs his fingers up and down the boys side.

Sam groans and pulls Kurt off of his propped elbow and into a tight hug. “Sleep.”

“We can’t Sammy.” Kurt chuckles. “I don’t know what time it is and I don’t want to get grounded.”

Sam groans before blinking his eyes open. “I can’t wait until we’re able to move in here.”

Kurt glances at his other sleeping boyfriend before looking back at Sam. “Are you really fine with this? I mean . . . we’ll only be seventeen when we move in here. Do you . . . do you think it's to fast?”

Sam slowly shakes his head no. “I don’t think so. I know that . . . that I want you . . . and Noah. I’m not going to change my mind about that. I love you two.” Sam gives Kurt a small smile. “And I know that it seems that we are too young for this, but don’t you think we’ve already made some pretty mature decisions so far. Why not make another?” Sam asks as he slowly kissing Kurt. “And it’ll be fine. We just get to be a little more adult than usual. You work at your dads shop every now and then, and Noah and I can get jobs.” Sam chuckles. “Yeah it will be hard, but we have each other. And we get to be together now. We don’t have to worry about sneaking out or being apart. It’s finally just us . . . together.” Sam mutters his last word against Kurt’s lips before sealing them with a kiss.

Kurt smiles into the kiss before pulling back. “I really need to check the time. I promised dad I’d be home. Do you really expect him to go with this idea by showing up late? He’ll keep his hooks on me until I’m eighteen.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Sam chuckles before slowly unwrapping his arms from Kurt. “Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll work on this guy.” Sam points to Noah.

Kurt smiles before sliding out of the bed. He can feel Sam’s loving gaze on his nude backside. He smiles before looking down and yanking Noah’s jeans on, not wanting to go get his own. He can hear two snorts behind him as he sits down on the bed, pulling Noah’s phone out.

Kurt groans and flops back on the bed. He glances up to see that Noah is awake, looking at him with his arms around Sam.

“Those jeans are really loose on you babe.” Noah chuckles. “And I can see your cock.”

Kurt rolls his eyes before sighing. “I’m thirty minutes late.”

Both of his boyfriends go wide eyed.

“Then lets get going.” Noah says as he slides out of the bed. He rounds the bed and stops in front of Kurt with a smirk. “I need my pants back.”

Kurt’s lifts his legs up. “Take them off.”

Noah smiles before falling on top of Kurt, putting his arms out in time to stop a few inches above Kurt. “I love you.” He steals a quick kiss before leaning back and pulling the pants off of his slender boy. Kurt rolls over in the bed so he’s on his chest. “Come on Sammy.” Kurt taps the blondes leg. “Get up.”

**SAM**

He bites back a smile as Kurt turns on his puppy-eyes for his father.

“But daddy, we just fell asleep.” Kurt says honestly. “We didn’t do anything.” He lies smoothly.

“He’s right Mr. Hummel.” Noah chips in. “We just went back to my house. Kurt was getting nervous about the whole . . . Karofsky thing.” This time Noah is semi-honest.

Burt’s eyes seem to soften at that. He looks around the living room with awkward eyes before clearing his throat he stands up and slowly walks to the doorway. He looks back and nods at Kurt’s boyfriends before leaving.

Sam looks to his boys and sighs. “So why can’t we tell anyone about the house yet?”

“Because we’re waiting until you’re seventeen so we have a good argument when convincing our parents.” Kurt explains as Noah nods.

“Just for two weeks. And then you’ll be seventeen.” Noah smirks. “And what a birthday it will be.”

“And why is that?” Sam has a small smile.

“Because Sammy boy will be getting exactly what he wants.” Noah slowly says before leaning over to kiss the boy.

Sam moans into his mouth as he kisses back.

**KAROFSKY**

His eyes glance back and forth between the family around him. At the head of the table, Burt sits talking sports with Finn. Finn stuffs his face with food as he manages to talk back. Karofsky is sitting next to Burt, shifting awkward. Next to him is Noah. The boy had made quite a fuss when Kurt wanted to sit their to offer a branch of friendship.

_Jealous much Puckerman? Or just insecure?_

Karofsky hides a smirk as Noah starts eyeing him before looking back to his boys. Kurt is sitting right next to Finn, opposite of Noah. Sam sits next to him with Carole opposite of Burt.

He looks to Kurt and watches as the boy laughs and giggles as Sam whispers into his ear. Karofsky frowns.

_Why does he have to be so happy with them? Why not . . . me?_

Noah picks up a pea and tosses it to Kurt. Kurt growls when it hits him in the nose. He narrows his eyes and everyone hears a thud and sees Noah jump and yelp. Noah barely growls before smiling back at Kurt. Kurt smiles back and mouths ‘I love you’  Karofsky lets out a shaky breath before looking down at his plate.

_He’d never love me. Not like he does them. Maybe . . ._

He looks up to see a smiling Sam kiss Kurt on the temple, Kurt laughing as he launches his own peas at Noah.

_I guess I need to move on. Especially when I can’t have that with him. They . . . they’re just special together._

**FINN**

The boy shoves his mouth with a piece of chicken as he nods at whatever Burt is talking about. His eyes keep glancing over at the his brother and friends. He smiles himself as Noah shuts his eyes just before a spoonful of peas hit his face. Carole is holding her hands over her mouth, laughing at the boys.

_Why can’t happiness exist for me?_

He then looks over at Sam. The boy is tickling Kurt’s side as the boy yelps.

_Well Sam and Puck turns out to be gay. Maybe . . . maybe he will turn out to be gay. Too bad he won’t leave her._

He lets out a small gasp before looking to Kurt.

_He seems to know a lot. Maybe he’ll know if he’s possibly gay._

Finn grins to himself.

_Finally. I have my own Operation Commando. Time to interrogate Kurt._


End file.
